The Lion Queen II: Tama's Pride
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE LION QUEEN! Queen Tama and King Tojo are enjoying life with their new daughter, Ashaki. Meanwhile, an old foe in the Outlands is plotting against Tama for the death of Scar, and is planning to hit home where Tama is the most vulnerable: her daughter. Rated T for language. Only own the OC's I create.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Great Kings and Queens

**I'M BAAAAACK! With the sequel to "The Lion Queen." I suggest you read that story or this one won't make the least bit of sense.**

**A quick note, I just read _Heart of a Lioness: Through the Eyes of a Queen—Book One: Jolina_ by T5Tango, so there's a bit of her history here without giving it all away. I suggest reading that story along with T5Tango's _Heart of a Lioness: Through the Eyes of a Queen—Book Two: Uru_. I really am enjoying reading them.**

**Let's get this story underway! **

Tama was walking to Rafiki's tree for Ashaki's two-month checkup, and a checkup of her own too. Ashaki struggled in Tama's mouth. Tama put Ashaki down and looked into her daughter's electric blue eyes.

"Ashaki, you have to behave. We're almost there, sweetie." Tama said to her daughter.

"Mommy! I don't want to see the cwazy monkey!" Ashaki said. Tama smiled and laughed.

"He's crazy, but think of it this way, baby, he made sure _you _were born." Tama said. Ashaki's eyes widened.

"Weally?" Ashaki asked. Tama nuzzled her daughter.

"Of course. Do you want to ride on my back the rest of the way?" Tama asked.

"Yeah!" Ashaki said. Tama lifted Ashaki and set her between her shoulder blades. Tama walked the rest of the way to Rafiki's tree with Ashaki on her back. She helped Ashaki climb the tree, climbing herself, finding it a little tiring since she had been carrying Ashaki. Rafiki jumped out of nowhere, spooking both Tama and Ashaki.

"Dere's de Queen and Princess! I was vedy worried you got lost!" Rafiki said.

"Lost? Rafiki I've been to the jungle and back. I think it's safe to say, I won't get lost." Tama said.

"Mommy's wight, Wafiki!" Ashaki said. Tama chuckled and nuzzled her daughter. Rafiki lifted Ashaki and started examining the two-month-old cub. Ashaki actually started to purr. Tama smiled.

"Clean bill of health. A healthy young cub." Rafiki set Ashaki down.

"Ashaki, why don't you go play over there while Rafiki checks up on me?" Tama asked. Ashaki padded to the other side of the tree and started chasing a butterfly while Rafiki checked her over.

"Seems you have been calmed since Ashaki was born." Rafiki said.

"Of course I have. I'm a mother now." Tama's golden eyes focused on Ashaki, making sure her daughter was in sight. Then Rafiki laughed.

"What is it?" Tama asked.

"Seems you'll be in a motherly way again soon." Rafiki said. Tama's eyes widened.

"What? Really? Again?" Tama asked.

"Ol' Rafiki never wrong about dese dings!" Rafiki said. Tama looked at her stomach.

"No wonder I've been so tired lately. I thought I was just worn out from Ashaki." Tama said. Ashaki padded over to her mother.

"Mommy? Awe you having a baby?" Ashaki asked. Tama licked her daughter's hairtuft.

"Yes, I am sweetie. You'll be a big sister." Tama said.

"YAY!" Ashaki celebrated. Rafiki chuckled.

"Do you wish for me do get Tojo do carry Ashaki?" Rafiki asked.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Rafiki." Tama said. She lied down with her daughter and they played a bit. She was amazed at how much her daughter looked like her. The only thing that showed Ashaki was not Tama was her blue eyes, her dark eyerims and her sharp nose, the dark eyerims and the nose something she had inherited from Uru, and her blue eyes were Tojo's.

Rafiki arrived with Tojo at his side. Tojo looked at Tama, worry crossing his face.

"Tama? Tama what is it? Are you sick?" Tojo asked. Tama stood up.

"Calm down, I'm not sick. I'm having another cub." Tama said. Tojo's eyes grew wide.

"Another cub?" Tojo asked. Tama was amazed at Tojo's reaction.

"Are you upset by it?" Tama asked. Tojo started celebrating.

"No! I'm ecstatic! Another cub means our family will be complete." Tojo said, bumping heads with his mate.

"I know." Tama said. Ashaki placed herself between her father's paws. Tojo purred and picked Ashaki up, setting her between his shoulders.

"C'mon! I bet everyone will be as ecstatic as I am!" Tojo said. With that, the Royal Family set off for Pride Rock.

Once back at the giant rock, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, and Simba and Nala's son Kopa greeted Tojo, Tama, and Ashaki.

"When Rafiki got Tojo, we got worried. Is everything ok?" Simba asked his sister.

"I'm fine. Just pregnant." Tama smiled.

"Again?" Sarabi asked her daughter.

"Well, yeah. My family is slowly growing." Tama noted, nuzzling her daughter. Zazu landed next to Tama.

"There you are! When Tojo came and got you, I was worried sick!" Zazu said.

"Calm down, Zazu. I just couldn't carry Ashaki back, that's all." Tama said.

"Why is that? Are you hurt?" Zazu's eyes were wide. Tama smiled and glanced at her stomach. Zazu's expression softened.

"Oh, another heir is on the way! This is wonderful, my Queen!" Zazu said.

"Isn't it?" Tama asked. In one swift motion, Ashaki jumped from her father's shoulders onto the ground.

"I gonna be a big sistewr!" Ashaki announced. The adult lions and Zazu all laughed at Ashaki's enthusiasm.

Later on that night, Tama had taken Ashaki out to the top of Pride Rock. She was lying down, Ashaki between her forepaws. The mother and daughter stared up at the stars.

"Mommy? What awe stawrs?" Ashaki asked.

"They are the Great Kings and Queens of the Past, Ashaki." Tama said.

"How many Kings and Q-Q-Queens have thewre been, Mommy?" Ashaki asked.

Tama smiled at her daughter and said, "You're q's are getting better, sweetie. But there have been many. Should I start with the Kings?"

"Pwease!" Ashaki begged. Tama chuckled.

"It all started with Mohatu, who founded the Pridelands, the First King. He led the Pridelands with a gentle paw, and loved his daughter Uru with all his heart. He was a brown lion with a brown mane and amazing blue eyes. Then there was Ahadi, the first Golden King. Ahadi was a large, handsome lion with a golden pelt, a silky jet-black mane, and shocking bright emerald green eyes. After Ahadi was…" Tama prompted Ashaki.

"Gwandpa Mufasa!" Ashaki said.

"Yes, that's right. Mufasa was my father, the son of the Warrior Queen Uru and her mate Ahadi. The Gentle King. He looked a lot like Uncle Simba, just bigger like his father and a little brighter in color. And after Mufasa was Scar, or Taka. The Scarred King. He lead the Pridelands into turmoil, almost killing off the Pride, but it was nothing compared to what his mother had faced. I took power from him. And after Scar is…" Tama prompted.

"Daddy!" Ashaki said proudly.

"Yes, your daddy. The Savior King. He found me in the jungle after I had been banished by Scar as a cub." Tama said.

"Now onto the Q-Queens!" Ashaki prompted.

"Slow down, little one. Yes, onto the Queens. There was Jolina. The daughter of King Azir and Queen Aza, an unknown Princess. There was a prophecy held to the Wise Queen, that she would save her old pride, the pride she never knew. And she did, at the cost of her life for her lands and her child."

"W-Would you do the same fowr me, Mommy?" Ashaki asked her mother, her electric blue eyes wide.

"Any mother would, Ashaki. It's our instinct to protect our cubs. We have no choice but to do so, because your lives are so important to us. Fathers are the same as well." Tama said, remembering how her father had risked his life to save hers. And then he had given his life for hers. Had Sarabi been in that position, she would've done the same.

"But, what if…" Ashaki said.

"'Shaki, let me tell you something. Mother's Love. I'd give my life for you and for the cub I carry now. My lovely baby girl, let me tell you something my father told me," Tama looked at the sky, "look at the stars. The Great Kings and Queens of the Past look down on us from those stars. So even when I'm gone, I'm still with you, no matter what happens." A gentle breeze started blowing.

_Well done, Tama_… Mufasa said. Tears formed in Tama's eyes.

"Even when you'wre gone?" Ashaki asked.

"Even then. Daddy is the same way." Tama said, nuzzling her daughter.

"I love you, Mommy." Ashaki said.

"And I love you." _And I will do anything it takes to protect you_. Tama thought.

**A/N: First chapter done! All right, like I said in my previous author's note, I'd suggest reading Jolina's Story as well as Uru's. The titles are mentioned in the above author's note. The author of those stories is T5Tango. Must I say anymore? **

**Jolina, Aza and Azir belong to T5Tango! Everything else to Disney, except Tama's new cub. That will be my OC. **

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Love

**WOW guys! Five reviews! I guess people were waiting for the sequel!**

**Responding to reviews:**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Hi again! I'm glad you're reviewing for this fic too! And yes, Tama and Tojo work fast but I've known people to have a kid almost two months after giving birth! But in lion time, I'll assume this: Ashaki is the equivalent of a two year old, therefore, it's been long enough for Tama and Tojo to get pregnant again. Just an assumption. And you've started with a sequel to _You Take the Good with the Bad_! I love it so far!Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chaozu: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you keep at it!**

**TlkFoReVeR: Oh thank you so much! I'm glad I can make Tama a character that she's all you think about! And Tama technically doesn't belong to me. She belongs to the TLK Comics, her design and everything. The only thing of Tama's that doesn't belong to the comics is her being the Queen, so feel free to write about her! I also have a couple OC's involved with this, so if you wish to use them, go ahead!**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Thanks! Welcome to the site! I'm glad you enjoyed _The Lion Queen_ enough to read it 10 times! And fangirling over the sequel is too awesome for me! Reviews keep me writing! If you ever have any suggestions, let me know!**

**Foxchick1: Thank you for reviewing! I've updated, so enjoy the chapter! **

oOoOo

"Mama!" A little white lion cub cried out. A lioness with a dark chocolate pelt appeared and licked the top of her son's head.

"Oh, dear Myota. What is it, my darling boy?" Kula asked, her red eyes kind upon looking at the boy.

"I… I just w-wanted to…" Myota tried talking. Kula smiled. Her adoptive son had a speech impediment, but he still was her boy.

And she would _kill anyone _who tried to take him from her.

"Slow down, what is it?" Kula asked her son.

"I w-wanted to s-s-s-say I-I-I-I l-l-love y-you." Myota stuttered. Kula chuckled.

"And I love you, too. You are the most important thing in the world to me, and soon, you will have a sister." Kula said.

"Y-you're ha-having a b-b-baby?" Myota asked.

"Well, not quite pregnant, sweetie. You remember that evil cousin of mine?" Kula asked.

"T-T-Ta-Tam-Tama?" Myota stuttered.

"Yes, she stole my daughter from me. And it's about time I have her back." Kula said.

"Th-th-that's h-ho-horrible!" Myota said.

"Isn't it, my dear? She also murdered my father, your grandfather. She is a _terrible _lioness." Kula said. Within the months of being in the Outlands, Kula had become skinny, but she was very muscular. She had developed a personality like Scar's.

"Wh-When w-w-will I-I-I s-s-s-see m-my s-s-s-sis-sister?" Myota stammered. His stuttering was getting bad again.

"Myota, love, slow down." Kula said. Her medicine lioness, Asante, had told Kula Myota would most likely outgrow the stuttering. He just had to be told to talk and to talk slowly.

"I-I'm t-trying." Myota said.

"I know you are. And as for seeing your sister, you're important in that. You have to convince her to come to the Outlands." Kula said.

"M-Me?" Myota asked. His lime green eyes were looking up at Kula with question.

"Yes. If you get her close to the border, I can get her. She won't be allowed out of the cave for another month or so, therefore we have to wait awhile." Kula said.

"O-Okay." Myota said. Kula licked the top of Myota's head.

"In the meantime, it is bath time, young man." Kula said. She lied down and placed Myota between her forepaws.

"M-Mama?" Myota asked.

"Yes, darling son?" Kula asked.

"Wh-what i-is m-my s-sis-sister's n-name?" Myota asked.

"Oh," Kula paused for a second, "Tama named her Ashaki. I named her Vitani."

"Vi-Vit-Vitani?" Myota asked.

"Yes, my sweet boy." Kula said. Myota smiled at his adoptive mother.

"I-I-I l-l-like i-it." Myota said thoughtfully.

oOoOo

Two and a half months had passed since Tama had found out she was pregnant again. Her belly was slightly larger then it had been when she was pregnant with Ashaki, to her dislike.

Even though her belly was still slightly larger, she didn't care. She was going to be a mother again. Ashaki was going to have a baby brother or sister. Tojo would be a father again. Sarabi would have another grandchild, and Simba and Nala would have another niece or nephew.

Tama ventured out of the cave at morning light. Ashaki followed her mother out to the tip of Pride Rock.

"Mommy? When will my baby brother or sister be here?" Ashaki asked. In the past month and a half, Ashaki's r's, l's, and q's had gotten better. Her little toddler-like lisp was basically gone, but if she got over stimulated, she'd slip up, to be expected.

"About another two weeks, love." Tama said, pulling her daughter underneath her.

"I can't wait that long!" Ashaki said.

"You can, you're young. You're only three and a half months old today." Tama said.

"It feels like the baby's taking _forever_!" Ashaki complained. Tama chuckled and brought her daughter into a hug.

"The baby won't take much longer. Another couple weeks, and the baby will be born and you can go explore on your own!" Tama said.

"But, I'm a big girl _now_, Mommy! I should go today!" Ashaki said. She gave her mother the "big blue eyed" look that Tojo used to give Sarabi during Scar's reign.

"Tell you what, today I'll go with you to explore. If all goes well, I'll let you go on your own to the waterhole and back until you're six months old." Tama said.

"Yeah!" Ashaki said.

"What're we planning here, ladies?" Simba asked behind his sister and niece.

"I'm taking Ashaki out today." Tama said.

"Oh, Ashaki's that big already?" Simba asked, his reddish amber eyes looking into Ashaki's electric blue. Ashaki ran over to Simba and hugged his leg.

"Tell Mommy I'm big enough to go out on my own! _Please?_" Ashaki asked.

"Very funny. Maybe since you're taking Ashaki out, I'll take Kopa out with you guys, so Ashaki has someone to play with." Simba said, his eyes meeting Tama's.

"That sounds fine, as long as Nala's okay with it. Remember last time you took him out without her knowing?" Tama asked.

"Yeah! Kopa got covered in mud!" Ashaki said. Simba lowered his head to meet his niece's eyes.

"You little traitor! Whose side are you on?" Simba asked sarcastically.

"Mommy's!" Ashaki ran back over to Tama. Tama laughed.

"What can I say? Like mother like daughter." Tama said with a smile. Simba smiled back.

"I'll go ask Nala if it's okay. Don't leave without me, especially considering…" Simba looked at Tama's stomach.

"I get it," Tama chuckled, "go on."

Simba trotted into the cave. Tama shook her head.

"Mommy?" Ashaki asked.

"Yes, 'Shaki?" Tama asked

"You promise if everything's okay today that I can go to the waterhole on my own?" Ashaki asked.

"I promise." Tama said, nuzzling her daughter. Ashaki purred gleefully.

"I love you, Mommy." Ashaki said.

"And I love you." Tama said.

After a few minutes, Simba emerged with Kopa at his side. Kopa was the spitting image of his father, except he inherited his mother's dark cobalt eyes and colorless paws. And if his brown tail tuft was an indicator, he would have a brown mane instead of a red one like his father. Ashaki ran and pounced on her cousin Kopa.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kopa asked.

"Got you!" Ashaki said. Tama laughed.

"'Shaki…" Tama said. Ashaki got up off of Kopa and scampered towards her mother. Tama fell in line with Simba and Ashaki and Kopa trotted ahead of the adults.

"Stay in sight!" Simba said to the cubs.

"Simba, you're overprotective." Tama said.

"I can't help it. After what happened to Dad…" Simba said. His reddish amber eyes then had a flash of sadness cross through them.

"I get it. I'm a little overprotective too. Ashaki is just my baby, and Kopa is yours. We just don't want anything bad to happen to them." Tama said, bumping heads with her brother.

"Especially considering Kula could be lurking around." Simba said.

"Shhh! They don't need to know about Kula." Tama whispered.

"Why not?" Simba asked quietly.

"Because, if they know, they'll be afraid. They don't need to be afraid for now." Tama said.

"That's true." Simba said.

"Yeah, imagine if Mom or Dad would've told us about the hyenas." Tama said.

"We would've been scared. Or curious. Depending on our moods." Simba said.

"Exactly." Tama said.

Tama saw Ashaki and Kopa chase a butterfly. She laughed.

"Remember how we'd chase butterflies?" Simba asked.

"Or at night in the dry season fireflies?" Tama asked.

"You got them caught in your mouth once." Simba said. Tama laughed.

"That was a horrible taste! Even antelope wouldn't get the taste out of my mouth," Tama paused thoughtfully, "mmm antelope sounds really good right now."

"You and your pregnant cravings!" Simba laughed.

"Give me a break, bro! I think tonight the baby feels like antelope." Tama said.

"If the hunters bring one in. What will you do if they bring in zebra?" Simba asked.

"I will send _you _to go get an antelope for me." Tama gave Simba a "what do you think of that" look.

Ashaki and Kopa slowed down for a bit and walked in line with Simba and Tama. Together, they all walked to the waterhole to take a break.

Meanwhile, a brown lioness with glowing red eyes lingered in the darkness, waiting for her moment to strike.

**A/N: Uh oh… I think Kula's in the shadows! Tama needs to watch out!**

**And, adding a little bit… I've lined up some "voice" actors for the cast! Simba, Nala, Kiara, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nuka, and Kovu will sound the same as they did in the movie(s). We need Tama, Tojo, Kula, Myota, Chumvi (Tama's cousin,) and two of Kula's lionesses, Amani and Dotty.**

**Original cast (Stays the Same):**

**Simba: Matthew Broderick**

**Nala: Moira Kelly**

**Kiara: Michelle Horn (young) Neve Campbell (teenage/adult)**

**Kovu: Ryan O'Donohue (young) Jason Marsden (teenage/adult)**

**Nuka: Andy Dick**

**Sarabi: Madge Sinclair**

**Zira: Suzanne Pleshette**

**Sarafina: Zoe Leader**

**Young Vitani/Ashaki: Lacey Chabert**

**Zazu: Rowan Atkinson**

**Rafiki: Robert Guillaume**

**Mufasa's Voice: James Earl Jones**

**Timon: Nathan Lane**

**Pumbaa: Ernie Sabella**

**My additions:**

**Tama: Natalya Niedhart**

**Tojo: Adam "Edge" Copeland**

**Kula: Celeste "Kaitlyn" Bonin**

**Myota: Cameron Baine (young) Mike "The Miz" Mizanin (teenage/adult)**

**Chumvi: Phil "CM Punk" Brooks**

**Amani: Amy "Lita" Dumas**

**Dotty: Reba McEntire**

**Kopa: Jake Short (young) Myles Kennedy (teenage/adult)**

**Adult Vitani/Ashaki: Bridgit Mendler**

**The only thing is I changed Vitani/Ashaki's adult voice. Now, you can go off and listen to the voices to put em all to the characters! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Mother's Tears

**Whoa it's Fandoms: I'd love to use Rikala! I only have two questions. Are Rikala's eyes the same color as Kiara's and do you want Rikala to be a Pridelander or an Outsider? Other than that, Rikala will appear in a couple chapters. And awwwww! Thanks for saying that it's because of me you made an account! That just makes me happy to know I inspired someone to create an account! **

**Chaozu: Oh, Kula is Scar's daughter. Why wouldn't she be up to something? Thanks for reviewing! **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Well, Kula is the antagonist. There's a reason to hate her! And, I hate to correct you a bit because you are a favorite author of mine, but Kula hasn't killed anyone…yet. CRAP! Revealed plot… or did I? Hehehehehehe. And no problem for saying your story is great! I like letting readers know that your stories are some of my favorites! **

**Quick Note: I'm using the song "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins for this chapter! Don't own it!**

**And for this chapter for thoughts I'm using quotes before italics like this:**

"_Thoughts"_

**But that's only for this chapter and any others like it. Enjoy, all!**

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see…_

Tama and Simba watched as Ashaki and Kopa swam in the waterhole and played. Clear water splashed up onto the beach as Simba and Tama watched their children play. Tama smiled.

"Oh, they're so much like us, aren't they?" Tama asked Simba.

"They are. Playing in the waterhole, splashing each other, wrestling in the mud…" Simba laughed.

"Mom would get so mad when we came home dirty. I'm blessed though. Ashaki hates mud." Tama said.

_Paradise, untouched by man_

_Within this world blessed with love._

_A simple life, they live in peace_

Simba and Tama decided Ashaki and Kopa had swam enough and trotted up onto the beach.

"Ashaki!" Tama called.

"Kopa!" Simba yelled.

The two cubs looked back and Simba and Tama.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Time to get out!" Tama said.

"Awww!" Ashaki said.

"C'mon, Dad one more minute?" Kopa asked, dark cobalt eyes pleading.

"No, now. C'mon." Simba said. Ashaki and Kopa swam to shore and shook the water off. Tama licked Ashaki until she was dry. Then the lions circled the waterhole, walking on the sand, unaware of the brown lioness following them

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now. _

_Two worlds, one family. _

_Trust your heart, let fate decide._

_To guide these lives we see. _

The lions walked until they were near the acacia grove. Simba and Tama watched as their cubs climbed trees and played. Simba and Tama found a place in the shade to lie down and rest awhile because of Tama's pregnancy.

"Tama, have you given any thought of who to betroth Ashaki to?" Simba asked.

"Well, there are three male cubs right now. Two of them, Kopa and Nuka, are related to her. I was thinking of betrothing her to Kovu, but maybe I'll wait until the lionesses birth their cubs and see what's male and what's female. Usually betrothing is done at birth, but Kovu's so much older than her…" Tama shook her head and looked at her daughter.

"I see what you mean. I think I might betroth Kopa to that one red cub, Moto." Simba said.

"Moto is such a wildfire! She's Kovu's half-sister you know?" Tama asked.

"Does Aunt Zira know?" Simba asked.

"I'm pretty sure she does. Moto was conceived when Scar was King, so she's about Kovu's age. I hope Kopa doesn't mind an older lioness." Tama chuckled.

"He might, he might not. I don't know." Simba said.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can endure here. _

_A simple life, they live in peace. _

Tama heard a rustling in the grass behind her. She flicked her ears backwards, listening. Simba saw his sister's expression and did the same, watching for danger.

_Raise your head up, lift high the load._

_Take straight from those that need you. _

_Build high the walls, build stronger beams_

_A new life is waiting,_

_But danger's no stranger here…_

Then Tama heard a growl. She shot up and stared into the tall grass behind her, her golden eyes meeting bright red. She roared.

"Kula!" She said. Simba got up and roared as well. Tama quickly noticed Kula was not alone. Five lionesses flanked her. Simba roared and two lionesses attacked him. Tama turned her head and saw Kopa and Ashaki.

"Kopa! Ashaki! Run! Run now!" Tama yelled to her nephew and daughter. Ashaki and Kopa saw the danger and started running, Kula shortly behind them. Tama jumped into action but three lionesses held her down. Tama roared, trying to get the lionesses off of her without harming the baby inside her.

"_Oh, please let them be all right. Please, Father protect Ashaki and Kopa!" _Tama prayed.

Then help arrived. Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, Tojo, and Chumvi chased off the lionesses holding Simba and Tama down.

"Tama! Are you all right?" Tojo asked.

"Ashaki! Kula's going for Ashaki!" Tama said.

"And Kopa!" Simba said.

"On it!" Chumvi ran after the direction Kula went after the cubs, Sarafina following him. Tojo helped Tama stand.

"Oh, Tojo she's going after our baby!" Tama cried.

"Don't worry, Tama. Chum's got this. You trust your cousin." Tojo said.

"How's the baby?" Nala asked.

"The baby's fine. I'm worried about Ashaki," Tama looked down the acacia grove, "I'm going after them!" Tama started running but Sarabi stepped in front of her daughter.

"Tama, you're pregnant. You have to think about the baby!" Sarabi said.

"I'm thinking about _both _my babies!" Tama protested.

"Tam', I'll go. Just stay here." Tojo said, running through the acacia grove.

"Be careful!" Tama yelled.

Hours passed and the group of lions stayed in the same spot, Tama's heart running. Ashaki was out there, alone with a killer lioness. Finally, a brown lion, a dark gold lion, and a creamy lioness with a gold cub in her mouth appeared. Tama's heart stopped.

"They're back!" Nala called. Tama ran over to Tojo first.

"Where's Ashaki?" Tama asked. Chumvi looked at his cousin with hurt reddish orange eyes. Tama looked at Chumvi and saw a light beige tuft of fur in his mouth. Tama's eyes filled with tears.

"No…" Tama whispered. Chumvi set the tuft of fur down and Tama sniffed at it, recognizing it at Ashaki's scent. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she held her head low. Sarabi nuzzled her daughter.

"Oh, Tama I'm so sorry…" Sarabi said, her own eyes full of tears. Tama started sobbing uncontrollably, and Tojo nuzzled his mate.

Then Tama felt dizzy. The world started spinning around her.

"Tama?" Simba asked.

"Tama?" Nala asked. Tama felt darkness engulf her in icy tentacles and fell to the ground, Tojo barely catching her.

"Oh my Kings! Tama!" Sarabi said.

"We need to get her back to Pride Rock. Now." Tojo said, lifting his mate onto his back.

_No words describe a mother's tears. _

_No words can heal a broken heart. _

_The dream is gone_

The Royal Family returned to Pride Rock, Tama still unconscious. Tojo was still worried for Tama and the baby. He set Tama down and sent Zazu to go get Rafiki despite the late hour. Sarabi and Simba lied by Tama to keep her warm while Tojo spoke to the lionesses.

The lionesses stood at attention to their King. Tojo looked to his pride, tearstains on his fur.

"Something really bad has happened. Scar's daughter, Kula, attacked the Queen and her brother this afternoon. Tama and Simba had Kopa and Ashaki with them. Kula's lionesses held down the adults, Kula went after the cubs." Tojo began, his voice thick. The lionesses gasped.

"Are Kopa and Ashaki all right?" A lioness asked.

"Is the Princess ok?" another asked at the same time.

"Kopa is all right, Ashaki…" Tojo trailed off, a tear running off his cheek, "Ashaki was killed." The lionesses' eyes filled with tears.

"Where's her body?" One lioness asked.

"Kula took it with her. I can't even see my daughter one last time …" Tojo choked and started sobbing. The lionesses all dropped their heads and tears ran off cheeks, sniffles were heard, and sobs were very apparent.

"Where, where's Tama?" A lioness asked.

"She's unconscious." Nala answered.

Right then, Rafiki walked in and ran to Tama's side. He examined the Queen and sighed.

"She's just emotionally distraught. De cub is fine, and she has no injuries. She needs rest." Rafiki said to Sarabi. Sarabi nodded.

"Maybe until the cub is born I should resume my duties as Queen?" Sarabi asked.

"I would recommend it." Rafiki said. Sarabi looked at Tojo, who nodded.

"I think that would be best, but until Tama wakes up, we won't say." Tojo said. Sarabi nodded in understanding, then looked at the ground.

"My granddaughter…" Sarabi said. Rafiki cocked his head.

"Ashaki was killed. Kula took the body with her." Tojo said. Sadness crossed Rafiki's face.

"Dis is a sad day, indeed." Rafiki said.

A week passed since Ashaki's death. Tama had the tuft of fur she had left of her daughter buried. She had to remember to take care of herself for her baby, so she ate and drank, but only to nourish the cub inside her, and temporarily gave Sarabi power as Queen.

One day she heard a noise. A cub's mewling.

"_Ashaki?" _Tama thought. She ran out the cave, following the noise.

_But where there's hope_

_Somewhere, something is calling for you. _

_Two worlds, one family. _

_Trust your heart, let fate decide. _

_To guide these lives we see. _

Tama ran to the border, and saw a little white cub crying. She trotted over to it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked the cub. He looked up to her with bright green eyes.

"M-m-m-m-my m-m-mama a-a-a-ab-aban-abandon-abandoned m-m-m-me." The cub stuttered. Tama looked at the cub and tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them away and sat next to the cub.

"What's your name little one?" She asked.

"M-M-M-Myota." Myota said.

"_Meaning 'star' someone used to love this kid." _Tama thought.

"I'm Tama. It's nice to meet you." Tama said.

"M-M-Mama a-a-al-always s-s-s-said y-y-you w-w-were m-m-mean." Myota said.

"I'm not mean. I just am perceived that way by some lions because I had to save the Pridelands." Tama said.

"S-s-s-save?" Myota asked.

"Yeah. What good did it do? My daughter was killed." Tama said.

"O-Oh." Myota said.

"Anyway, are you hungry, Myota?" Tama asked.

"Y-y-yeah." Myota said.

"Let's head back to Pride Rock. We'll get you some food." Tama said with a smile. Myota stood up and tried to walk, but had to stop. Tama stopped with him. She got a bit rebellious.

"_He's just a cub. How much can it hurt the baby to carry him?" _Tama thought. She lifted him and found him very malnourished and light.

"T-Th-Th-Thanks T-T-T-Tama." Myota said. Tama smiled and carried the white cub back to Pride Rock.

**A/N: Oh no this was a hard chapter to write because of Kula and Ashaki/Vitani! Holding back tears a little bit as I write this! But on a good note, Tama has Myota now. So let's think about **_Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ **for a second. I reversed it. The male is the Pridelander and the female is the Outlander. So this is how it plays out for this story: **

**Kiara=Myota (Or maybe Kovu, depends, but Kiara will be born)**

**Kovu=Vitani/Ashaki (Kovu is born though)**

**Simba=Tama**

**Nala=Tojo**

**Zira=Kula **

**Nuka=Amani (Amani is a pure black lioness who will resent Vitani and I mentioned her in the prequel to this) **

**Vitani (in the original second film)=Dotty (an Outlander lioness. Mentioned her in the past story)**

**This is why you need to read **_The Lion Queen _**before this to make sense of it all! **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Moving On

**Hunter305414: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed **_The Lion Queen_ **and you're currently enjoying this story as well! I'll keep writing and making my stories flourish, I promise! **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Oh you were talking in future tense! GAH my face is red! Sorry about that. Ditto for Kula kicking Myota out! If I had been her, I would've kept him but that's me. And your questions about Tama's cub, and Myota's adoptive parents, will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chaozu: I'm sorry about that. I was near tears too. Tama and Tojo will be okay though, you're assumption is correct.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: All right. Rikala won't appear in this chapter. Sorry about that I'm fitting her in, though. Enjoy the chapter all the same. **

**TLKFanChica: I can't easily reveal that! Just keep reading and you'll know! **

**All right, the whole thought thing is back to just italics. Thought I'd let you know.**

_oOoOo_

Tama had carried Myota back to Pride Rock. The lionesses only saw Tama had a cub in her mouth and all started cheering. They thought Ashaki was alive. Tama made it to the cave and set Myota down near the fresh kill the hunters had made. Tama stood in front of Myota, protecting and shielding him from sight. Sarabi and Nala approached Tama first.

"Ashaki's alive?" Sarabi asked breathlessly.

"Well, I don't know about that but…" Tama backed up a bit to show Myota. Nala and Sarabi's eyes widened.

"Oh my Heavens!" A lioness said.

"That's not the Princess!" Another cried.

"What's going on here?" Tojo asked Tama. Tama motioned to Myota.

"I found him, alone and crying. His mother abandoned him." Tama said.

"Tama, he can't replace Ashaki." Tojo said.

"He's not going to." Tama said.

"Tama, with the baby on the way…" Tojo said.

"Myota wouldn't hurt a fly." Tama said.

"You're already defending him like you're his mother." Tojo said.

"I am _a _mother. I may not be his mother, but this cub is in need of love and care." Tama said. The lionesses were amazed at Tama's reaction to Myota. Then suddenly Tama felt the familiar feeling of a contraction. She gasped sharply.

"T-T-T-T-Tama?" Myota asked.

"I'm fine, Myota." Tama groaned. The baby kicked Tama hard and Tama nearly screamed.

"Tama? What is it? Is it the baby?" Tojo asked.

"It is. I think it's time." Tama said.

"You're a week early!" Tojo said.

"Its still time!" Tama said.

"Can you make it to the nursery cave?" Sarabi asked. Tama tried to take a step but shook her head.

"It's gonna be here and now." Tama said, her voice strained as her water broke. She had to lie down.

"Zazu! Go get Rafiki!" Tojo said.

"Yes, of course!" Zazu said, flying off. Tama started panting and Myota started shaking, not understanding what was going on.

"T-T-T-T-T-Tama?" He asked.

"I'm all right, Myota," Tama looked to Nala, who nodded.

"C'mon Myota, I have someone who needs a playmate." Nala said, motioning for the white cub to follow her. Myota trotted along behind Nala. Tojo looked at Tama.

"Tama I—" He began. Tama's look cut him off.

"Don't apologize," another contraction rolled through her and she sucked in a breath, "I understand that you're wary of Myota because he can't replace Ashaki."

"Thanks." Tojo smiled and bumped heads with Tama.

"Don't mention it," Tama groaned as the contraction grew, "oh dear Kings Above…" She whispered in pain. Tojo lied beside her, waiting for Rafiki's arrival.

An hour or two passed before Rafiki arrived. Tama was in excruciating pain, the baby inside her kicking like it wanted to rip out of her stomach. Tama groaned and had tears running down her face. She heard Rafiki giving orders to lay down flat on her side, and felt his hands pass over her stomach.

"De cub be in distress." Rafiki said. Tama's heart started racing. She had lost Ashaki. She would _not _lose this cub.

"What can you do? Please tell me you can do something!" Tama said hurriedly. Rafiki put a hand on Tama's side.

"Calm down. It will be all right, Tama. Focus on getting de cub out." Rafiki said calmly.

Tama focused all her energies on the cub inside her. She pushed with all her might and Rafiki sighed in relief.

"De cub is coming!" Rafiki said. Tojo nuzzled Tama.

"Come on, love. You can do it." Tojo whispered in encouragement. Within a half hour, Tama and Tojo's cub was born. Tama placed the cub, a boy, between her paws and desperately started licking at it, encouraging it to breathe. A cry was let out and happy tears rolled down Tama and Tojo's respective cheeks.

"Oh thank the Kings!" Tojo breathed. Tama looked at her cub and smiled. It was a boy, but it looked remarkably like its grandfather, Mufasa, only its nose was pink like Tojo's and its tail tuft was blackish brown, showing the cub's possible mane color as an adult. Tama and Tojo sobbed together, happy their cub was alive.

"It's a miracle!" Tama said.

"Miracle… that's something we should name him after." Tojo said.

"Muujiza…" Sarabi said softly.

"What, Mom?" Tama asked her mother.

"Muujiza was my father's name. His name means 'miracle.'" Sarabi said.

Tama looked at her son. She smiled.

"Muujiza… it fits him." Tama said softly. She licked the top of her cub's head.

"Hi, Muujiza…" Tojo whispered, tearstains on his cheeks. Nala returned, Myota and Kopa shortly following her.

"We heard the crying." Kopa announced.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-is t-t-t-t-t-the c-c-c-cub a-a-a-a-a-all r-r-r-r-right?" Myota asked

"He's fine. Come on and see him, you two." Tama said. The gold cub and the white cub looked at Muujiza, in awe. Muujiza opened his eyes, revealing one bright golden eye and one ruby red eye. Gasps were held in, afraid to scare the new Prince.

"What's his name, Auntie Tama?" Kopa asked.

"His name is Muujiza." Tama said happily. Myota smiled.

"Muujiza…" He whispered. Tama looked to Tojo, who also smiled.

"Hey, Myota, buddy." Tojo said contentedly. The small white cub looked up to the dark gold King.

"You are welcome to stay here." Tojo said softly. Myota's bright green eyes lit up happily. Tama smiled, then her smile disappeared.

"Tojo, who'll take care of him?" Tama asked.

"I will." Zira appeared out of nowhere, her sons Kovu and Nuka shortly behind her.

"Aunt Zira, are you sure?" Tama asked. Zira's red eyes looked happy and content.

"I already have two wonderful sons. Adding another would be easy, especially with this young cub that needs guidance." Zira said. Myota looked up to Zira, and smiled a bit. He trotted over to the tan lioness with no hesitation. Zira licked his head, a motherly gesture.

"So, we have a new brother?" Kovu asked, his dark green orbs looking into Myota's lime green spheres.

"It seems so. I'm Nuka." The gray-brown teenager introduced himself to Myota.

"And I'm Kovu." Kovu said. Myota smiled.

"I-I-I've n-n-never h-h…" He trailed off.

"Slow down, little one." Zira said softly. Myota sighed.

"I-I've n-never h-had b-brothers." Myota said slowly. Tama smiled.

Zira would care for Myota well. Rafiki smiled and ruffled Myota's head hairs.

"Dis one will bring good fortune, Ol Rafiki can feel it in his bones!" Rafiki announced.

Later on that night, Zira and her boys were in their own part of the cave. Nuka and Kovu had fallen asleep like little angels. Myota, on the other hand, had his green eyes wide open. Zira looked to her newly adopted son.

"Myota, what is it, love?" Zira asked quietly.

C-can't s-sleep." Myota whispered. Zira motioned for an awake lioness to watch Nuka and Kovu. Zira picked up Myota by his scruff and took him into another cave on Pride Rock.

"Dear Myota, what's on your mind?" Zira asked.

"M-mama a-aban-abandoned m-me." Myota said, a silver tear running off his cheek. Zira lied down next to Myota and pulled the white cub close.

"Sweetheart, she abandoned a wonderful cub. I know you might feel abandoned now, but I want to be a friend as much as a mother to you, if you'll let me." Zira said, her red eyes looking into Myota's lime green. Myota started sobbing and leaned into Zira, crying audibly. Zira held Myota close.

"Shhh. Don't cry, don't cry. I'm here. It's all right now." Zira said. Myota sobbed into Zira's fur.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be all right,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight. _

_I will protect you from, all around you. _

_I will be here, don't you cry._" Zira sang. Myota looked up to his adoptive mother.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong. _

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us cannot be broken. _

_I will be here, don't you cry. _

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, now and forever more._" Zira sang. Myota had fallen asleep with Zira's lullaby. Zira gently lifted the sleeping Myota and went back to her other sons, keeping all of them close.

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer, due to Mujizza's presentation. And did I rush having Tojo accept Myota? I just didn't want a Kerjack thing like from Tarzan, where Tojo doesn't accept Myota until he dies (like Kerjack and Tarzan.) That's just stubborn and Tojo can be stubborn, but he's a little more accepting than Kerjack.**

**The song Zira sang is "You'll be in my Heart" from Tarzan.**

**No matter what, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: He Lives in You

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Isn't Zira just fabulous in this story? I always thought that Zira had a nicer side to her, before Scar came into the picture I'll admit. So I wanted her to be the lioness I believe she was _before _Scar came into her life in this story, being selfless and taking in an abandoned cub. And Muujiza's name is pronounced "Moo-JEEZ-uh." But he'll have a nickname regardless.**

**Chaozu: Isn't she? Like I said to CSIMentalistTLK Lover, I've always thought she's had a good side. And yes, Muujiza was a perfect name for Tama and Tojo's son.**

**Hunter305414: Thank you! Muujiza just fit well if you ask me, and all I can say is he'll be Kiara-ish. With Zira, I figured why not have her being a good guy if Kula's evil? And Myota's stuttering problem is something that he can get over with the help of his new mother and brothers.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Oh, you're flattering me too much. I'm not the best writer. You should check out T5Tango's stories, or CSIMentalistTLK Lover's stories! They're my FAVORITE writers in the TLK section, both better than me.**

**Blue iced lioness: Thank you, and I will keep it up :) anyway, keep writing your story!**

**I've added "He Lives in You" from LK2 into this, so the thoughts are now in quotes and italics. ENJOY!**

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

A light wind blew through the calm savannah night. It was obvious, Mufasa was telling the land about the birth of his grandson, of Tama's new son.

_Night. _

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling, oh oh iyo _

_Mamela _

_Oh oh iyo. _

The animals stirred, following the wind towards Pride Rock. The biggest elephant and the smallest ant followed each other to gather.

_Ubukhosi bo khokho _

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke! _

The sun started to rise on the mountain just east of Pride Rock.

_Wait! _

_There's no mountain to great. _

_Hear the words and have faith. _

_Oh_

_Oh oh iyo,_

_Have faith. _

The animals were nearing Pride Rock, where Rafiki was standing on the tip. Tama smiled at the sight of her subjects coming to see her son like they had her daughter so many months earlier. Tojo licked the top of Tama's head.

_Hela hey mamela _

_Hela hey mamela _

_Hela hey mamela _

Rafiki felt the wind run through his blue fur. He smiled. Mufasa was definitely there to bless little Muujiza.

_He lives in you._

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water _

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection. _

_He lives in you…_

Tama and Tojo came from the mouth of the cave, Muujiza in Tama's jowls. Rafiki hugged the King and Queen. Tama and Tojo smiled as Rafiki took Muujiza into his arms.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

Rafiki walked to the tip of Pride Rock. He looked at the little gold ball of fluff in his arms and smiled. It was like he _was _holding Mufasa in his arms. Was Mufasa blessing the boy for a reason?

Rafiki then held up Muujiza for all to see. The zebras started braying. The elephants started trumpeting. The giraffes bowed.

_He lives in you. _

The wind surrounded Tojo, blowing through his dark red mane.

_Ingonyama, ingonyama _

The wind blew over Tama, who smiled.

_Oh…heya hey. _

_He lives in you. _

_He lives in me. _

_He watches over_

_Everything we see. _

_Into the water. _

_Into the truth. _

_In your reflection…_

Rafiki brought Muujiza down and spread fruit juice over his forehead. Muujiza smiled an infant smile when he saw his mother.

_He lives in you. _

Tama nuzzled Muujiza, then Tojo.

"Aw, look at that, Pumbaa. A chip off the ol' block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise him!" Timon the meerkat proclaimed.

"His parents?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh, yeah sure, _technical_. But who's going to teach him the _really important _stuff?" Timon asked, "like how to belch" Timon let out a monstrous burp, "and dig for grubs?" Timon hopped down from Pumbaa's back.

"I'm tellin' you, buddy, this is gonna be like ol' times! You, me, and the little guy!" Timon said.

Rafiki laughed. Tama saw a devilish look in the old mandrill's eyes and she didn't like it.

"It is a girl." Rafiki lied. Tama had to stifle a laugh.

"Girl," Timon said. He and Pumbaa looked at each other.

"GIRL?! OI!" Pumbaa and Timon said in unison as they collapsed.

"Rafiki, you evil old baboon." Tojo said.

"Yeah, you know that Muujiza's a boy!" Tama said.

"One, I love do get back at dat little meerkat since he raided my sacred herbs looking for something to attract bugs! Two, it is funny." Rafiki cackled. Tama trotted over to Timon and Pumbaa, waking them both.

"Guys, it was a prank. Muujiza's a boy," Timon started to interrupt Tama, "but you are _not _teaching him how to belch _or _dig for grubs! You can do that with Kopa and Kovu!" Tama said.

"But, what if, what if…" Timon was stopped by Tama's golden glare.

"He's a boy, yes, but _no _you are not teaching him those things," Tama said, a smile on her face, "_I am_."

"Oh, no you're not!" Timon said.

"You've taught me everything _I _know. Why should I not teach my son?" Tama asked.

"_Au contraire_, Tama. He should know from the _masters_." Timon said.

"Oh, you call yourself a master when I beat you at snail slurping?" Tama asked. Timon feigned hurt.

"Dear Kings! You've wounded me!" Timon said. He faked passing out and Pumbaa caught him.

"But don't forget sis, _I _beat _you_ at the same thing." Simba said, appearing on the scene with mischief in his reddish amber eyes. Tama rolled her golden eyes.

"Oh, please. I could've beaten you had I not been already sick." Tama said.

"From what? Girl-itis?" Simba said sarcastically.

"Hey now! It's because of a girl you were born and because of a girl you have a wonderful little boy." Tama said. Simba blushed and Tojo laughed at his brother-in-law.

"See, I learned my lesson when Tama pounced on me when we were cubs!" Tojo said. Tama looked at Tojo.

"Hey now! Behave yourself!" Tama said. Tojo smiled his classic smile that made Tama's heart melt. Rafiki placed Muujiza in between Tama's shoulder blades.

"Dis ol' baboon has do get back do his dree. I will see you and de new prince in a week for a checkup!" Rafiki said. Tama smiled.

"Thanks Rafiki!" Tama called as Rafiki left.

"Oh, no problem!" Rafiki called back. Zazu landed next to Tama.

"Escort Rafiki back, please Zazu." Tama said.

"Of course I shall! That old monkey has grown on me." Zazu said as he flew off. Tama reached her head around and picked Muujiza up by his scruff. Tojo, Tama, and Simba went back to the mouth of the cave and Tama lied down, her son in between her front paws. Sarabi approached her daughter and bumped heads with her.

"Your father would be proud!" Sarabi said.

"I've been doubting since Ashaki was lost. But… now I'm not. Muujiza shows that even in the darkest of times, there is hope." Tama said, licking her son's head.

Sarafina was the next to congratulate Tama, "I wish Nala would get a move on and give me another grandbaby! But, if you don't mind, can I call Muujiza my grandson?"

"Of course, 'Fina. You're as much a mother to me as my own mother." Tama said.

"As with me. You raised me when…" Tojo was cut off. Tama frowned. She had heard about Libya, Tojo's mother's, disappearance after the hyenas chased her off during Scar's reign as King. Sarafina bumped heads with Tojo.

"You are as much my son as Nala is my daughter. I don't think Libya would mind you having me call your son my grandson." Sarafina said. Tojo's blue eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, 'Fina." Tojo whispered as he lied next to Tama.

Zazu landed in front of the Royal Couple after escorting Rafiki back to his tree.

"Tama! There is news! A lioness on the border!" Zazu announced.

"On the border? What does she look like?" Tama asked.

"She is beige in color, but a lighter beige then Sarabi, darker than you, my Queen. She looks malnourished." Zazu said. Tama looked at Tojo.

"Think she's one of Kula's?" Tama asked.

"Maybe. I don't want you going." Tojo said.

"I don't want you going either." Tama shot back.

"Tama! Tojo!" Simba called, Chumvi at his side. Chumvi shook out his brown mane.

"We'll go check the border, cousin. Keep calm and dote on that little boy of yours." Chumvi said.

"You be careful! Both of you!" Tama said as they left.

"We will, we will!" Simba said over his shoulder. Tama's heart still pounded in her chest. She was sending her brother and her cousin, whom was also like her brother, out to face a possibly dangerous lioness!

"Tama, easy now. Let's just focus on Muujiza." Tojo offered. Tama looked at her son, smiling. He was so much like Mufasa with his bright golden pelt, and his tail tuft was a delicate shade between brown and black, like Ahadi's mane had been, and his eyes were the most amazing feature of all, with one being the gold of Tama, her grandmother Uru and her great-grandmother Jolina, and one being the red of her father and her brother.

Tama licked her son's head and smiled. This was her boy, her child and she would never, _ever _let anyone hurt him in any way. Nala and Zira brought Nuka, Kovu, Myota, and Kopa by Muujiza to get acquainted with the new Prince, who would one day be their playmate. Muujiza opened his eyes and batted at his mother's face. Tama, Nala, and Zira laughed at Muujiza's playfulness.

"He'll be a feisty one!" Zira said.

"Oh, Tama, let's hope for your sake you don't end up having to deal with antics that are _tenfold _compared to what you did." Nala laughed.

"Nala, you followed along, so Kopa just might follow Muujiza." Tama pointed out. Zira chuckled.

"Maybe my boys will keep your two out of trouble." Zira said happily. Kovu and Kopa bounded around, play fighting. Nuka, on the other hand, was sticking close to Myota, as if protecting the white cub from Kovu and Kopa's antics. Zira smiled at her sons.

"Myota will be a great lion one day under you, Aunt Zira." Tama said with a smile. Zira looked at Tama and gave her a dazzling grin.

"Thank you, so much Tama. You have no idea what it means to me as a mother." Zira said. Tama chuckled as Nuka and Myota spoke about something that was secret.

An hour or so passed and Chumvi and Simba returned. The beige lioness flanked them.

"Guys, this is someone you want to see." Chumvi said. Tama left Muujiza with Nala and Zira as Tojo made his way over to the lioness as well. The beige lioness looked up with electric blue eyes similar to Tojo's. Tama and Tojo looked at each other then to the lioness.

"Libya!" Sarabi called out. The former Queen bounded to her friend and nuzzled the lioness affectionately. The lioness with Sarabi could only nod.

"Mom." Tojo said. His electric blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, dear Tojo. My son. Please, come here." Libya said. Tojo ran to his mother and nuzzled her. Tama was left smiling. She went back to the cave, where her lionesses and the cubs looked at her expectantly.

"The lioness is one we know and love." Tama said with a smile.

"Who is it?" Sarafina asked.

"Libya." Tama said. The older generation of lionesses, meaning Sarafina, Chumvi's mother Aisha, and Zira, all stood up and trotted out of the cave to Libya, Sarabi, and Tojo. All in a rush, they all bumped heads with Libya, tears running off all of their faces. Libya laughed.

"I'm home. I'm home. I'm never leaving ever again!" Libya announced.

"We wouldn't want you to!" Zira proclaimed.

"And, Mom," Tojo paused, letting her blue eyes look into his, "there's someone you need to meet." Libya's eyes became brighter. Tojo looked to Tama, and she smiled and relieved Nala of Muujiza. She lifted her son by his scruff and brought him over to his other grandmother. Tama set Muujiza down at Libya's feet.

"By the Kings themselves! He's almost exactly like Mufasa!" Libya said.

"He's a lot like his grandfather." Sarabi said.

"I just wanted to say, congratulations Tama." Libya said. Tojo cleared his throat. Libya looked at her son. Libya's eyes grew wide. She looked between Tojo and Muujiza, recognizing they both had the same pink nose, and she smiled.

"And to you too, my son." Libya bumped heads with her son.

"Thanks, Mom." Tojo said.

"Toj'," Tama began and Tojo looked at his mate, "your mom needs some food and some rest." Tama said.

"I agree. Come on into the den, Mom." Tojo said. Tojo and Libya leave the scene, leaving Tama with her mother, Zira, Aisha, Sarafina, Simba, Chumvi and Muujiza.

"Mom?" Tama asked Sarabi.

"Yes, Tama?" Sarabi asked.

"Can you go get a rabbit or something for Libya, so she can eat?" Tama asked.

"Of course!" Sarabi said.

"I'll go with." Sarafina said. With that, Sarafina and Sarabi left Pride Rock to get food for Libya. Tama smiled and lifted Muujiza in her jowls and set her son on her back.

"Where are you going, Tama?" Aisha asked.

"I need a nap before Muujiza decides he's hungry, Aunt Aisha." Tama smiled.

"We see. We'll make sure the cubs don't disturb you." Zira smiled.

"Thank you both." Tama retreated into the den.

_oOoOo_

"Vitani, will you settle down?" Kula demanded.

"MY NAME IS NOT VITANI!" Ashaki screamed.

"YES IT IS! YOU ARE _MY _DAUGHTER AND YOUR NAME IS VITANI! NOW TAKE A DAMNED NAP!" Kula smacked the cub and Ashaki fell in the dirt.

"Kula!" Dotty, one of Kula's lionesses reprimanded.

"What?" Kula snapped.

"That's no way to treat a cub." Dotty said.

"She's being pushy!" Kula said.

"That's still no way to punish her." Dotty walked over to Ashaki and helped the cub up. She lied down with Ashaki between her feet.

"Hush little one. You have to be exhausted," Dotty then sang, "sleep now little Vitani. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and _strong_, you will be the Queen!" Ashaki quickly fell asleep. Kula looked at Dotty with question.

"Just be calm and collected. Otherwise, she's upset." Dotty whispered.

"Thank you." Kula whispered. She lied down next to Dotty, who set Ashaki between Kula's front legs. Kula smiled at the ball of fur.

"_Mine. You are _my_ daughter._" Kula thought.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! Ashaki is alive and Kula's dead set on raising her! Yet, on a happy note, Muujiza is born! He's a cute little devil! And Libya, Tojo's mother, has returned! Libya's "voice" actress is Faith Hill and I'll have to think on Muujiza's "voice" actor. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: We Are One

**TRON0602: Well, Kula _is _Scar's daughter, therefore she doesn't realize what she's doing… oh crap did I make a freaking excuse for the insane bitch? Uh… sorry about that. And Tama will get Ashaki back… eventually. Enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I had Libya come back for a reason, but cannot reveal said reason without plot reveal :) And I added the little "He's a girl" scene because, well, I always suspected that Timon and Rafiki never _really _got along… Kula hitting Ashaki is terrible, yes, but we get an insight into her mindset. How sane is she? And no problem talking you up! Awwww… I'm flattered! I got a lot of inspiration from you writing! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Well, gut instinct is good. Anyway, Rikala is being introduced this chapter, so… :)**

**Hunter305414: Yes, this is a remix of Simba's Pride, in a way. And Libya will live a long time, I can't shake her out of my fanfictions! Thanks for the kind words and enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Blue iced lioness: Thank you! I'll keep it up. This crazy train ain't stopping! *sees Kula's red-eyed glare* uh… gotta go! Enjoy the chapter!**

**All right! I got Muujiza's voice actor! His cub voice is Johnathan Taylor Thomas (Simba's kid voice) and his adult voice will be John Randall Hennigan (also known as John Morrison). ENJOY this chapter, because Kiara will be introduced!**

***Sees Kula still staring at me* Oh no… SHE'S GONNA EAT ME! *Runs away***

_oOoOo_

In the dead of night, a teenage dark brown lioness ran, a golden bundle in her mouth. She ran from the Outlands, from the place that was poisoning her baby half-sister. Her ruby eyes were keen in the dark, and she heard the sleeping golden cub moan. The cub's scruff was beginning to hurt.

Rikala set her half-sister down and licked Kiara's forehead. Kiara's own ruby eyes opened and she smiled. Kiara then fell back asleep, as content as a cub could be.

"Oh, Kiki. I need you safe. Bottom line. Mom trusted me with your care." Rikala whispered. She wasn't aware of the blood red eyes focused on her.

"What are you doing Rikala?" Kula's voice rang pure through the moonless night. Rikala spooked and gently pushed Kiara into the tall grass with her back foot.

"I'm taking a walk." Rikala said.

Kula smiled a devilish smile and said, "You were leaving your pride, were you not?"

"No!" Rikala said.

"Oh Rikala, what a terrible liar you are! Where's Kiara?" Kula asked.

"She's _safe_! Away from you! You're insane! Taking Queen Tama's daughter? No _sane lioness_ would do that!" Rikala said. Kula reached out, trying to smack Rikala. Rikala avoided the blow and swiped at Kula, ripping a horizontal scar across her right eye. The daughter of Scar screamed in agony.

"You've wounded me!" Kula roared. Rikala quickly grabbed Kiara and ran from Kula as fast as her legs would carry her. Kula may have been stronger than Rikala, but Rikala was faster than Kula. The only lioness that could match her in speed was her mother. Before she knew it, Rikala and Kiara were on the Outlands border. Kula was less than likely to follow Rikala due to one thing, Kula was hurt. If the Outlander Queen didn't get treatment soon, she would loose the sight in her right eye.

Rikala settled down in the tall grass with Kiara at her side, keeping her baby sister warm. Kiara cooed and purred as Rikala licked the top of Kiara's head.

"By morning we will reach the Pridelands, Kiara. I promise you," Rikala looked to the stars, "and I promise you, Mom. Please watch over us. Give us a home, maybe a family to blend into. Please." Rikala whispered.

_oOoOo _

Six months had passed and Muujiza was finally allowed to be let out on his own. For months he had been confined around Pride Rock but now he could run and play as he pleased.

Tama left the cave with her golden son at her side. Muujiza looked up at his mother with bi-colored orbs.

"Mama?" Muujiza asked his mother.

"Yes, but be careful! Myota and Kopa will check on you in a few hours!" Tama said as Muujiza left.

"I will!" Muujiza called over his shoulder. Tama smiled. It was a shame Muujiza had no one his own age to play with, Kopa was already a year old, but he was far from a teenager, and as was Myota. Kovu was a year and a half old, and his mane was slowly growing in. Nuka was nearing two and was a rambunctious teenager who always seemed to flirt with the elder lionesses.

_Maybe Muujiza needs a playmate. _Tama thought. Timon and Pumbaa emerged from the cave, looking at Tama.

"Want us to follow him?" Timon asked.

"Please. And offer to play with him if he wishes." Tama said. Timon nodded and he and Pumbaa left Tama on Pride Rock with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Muujiza was hunting a butterfly. He had almost caught it twice, but it finally landed on a rock. Muujiza lowered his body to the ground.

"Mighty hunter, has cornered his prey…" Muujiza whispered. He pounced, rather loudly, and the butterfly was scared away. Muujiza looked over the rock and saw the Outlands.

"Whoa! Cool," Muujiza said as he pulled himself onto the rock, "the Outlands."

It was barren, dry, and had a river running through it. Muujiza smiled and admired it for its uniqueness.

"I wonder what's out there." Muujiza said. Timon and Pumbaa snuck up on the cub. Muujiza heard them, turned around and shouted. Pumbaa shouted right back. Muujiza backed up right into the little pool below the rock he was on. Pumbaa and Timon looked down.

"Hold on Muujiza! UNCLE PUMBAA'S COMING!" Pumbaa said, jumping into the water. Timon started pacing.

"OH NO! Let's see, uh," Timon paused, "Tama, good news is, we found your son, bad news is, Pumbaa jumped on him, is there a problem with that?"

"Muujiza? Muujiza?" Pumbaa asked.

"Pumbaa, let me define this for you," Timon began. "BABYSITTING!"

Pumbaa realized what Timon meant and he got up. The golden cub beneath him got up and coughed, glaring at Pumbaa.

"Sorry," Pumbaa and Muujiza got out of the water, "now Muujiza, as Tama's son, you know better than to go off all alone, you could've been hurt." Pumbaa said.

"But, but, but…" Muujiza said.

"HURT!" Timon yelled. Timon started looking over Muujiza and the cub backed away from his babysitter.

"Timon, c'mon! No more of that!" Muujiza said.

"Well, now that we know you're okay," Timon began, "let's eat!" Muujiza watched as Pumbaa lifted a log with bugs underneath it. Timon brought out a lily pad with bugs on it.

"Grubs!" Timon said.

Pumbaa dropped the log and said, "The _other _white meat!"

Timon offered some to Muujiza, "and so _high _in protein!"

"Ewww! GROSS!" Muujiza said.

"No?" Timon turned to Pumbaa, "How about you, big guy?"

Pumbaa sniffed the lily pad, "Love grubs."

"Not like." Timon said.

"_Love._" The two said in unison. Pumbaa took a bite and spit out the bug. While his babysitters debated what kind of bug was better, Muujiza escaped his babysitters. He continued onto the Outlands.

Muujiza walked down a trail to the Outlands. He ran head-on into the leg of a dark-colored lioness. He looked up into the lioness's ruby eyes and jumped back, obviously scared. The lioness looked at Muujiza and smiled.

"Easy, little one. I won't hurt you. You shouldn't be here." The lioness's voice was warm.

"Why shouldn't I?" Muujiza asked, sitting down.

"You are Queen Tama's son, are you not?" The lioness asked.

"Yeah. Muujiza." Muujiza said.

"I'm Rikala." Rikala said. Right then, a golden female cub with ruby orbs appeared. She looked at Rikala.

"Riri! Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Muujiza, Kiara. He's the son of Queen Tama, and we will be escorting him back to Pride Rock now." Rikala announced. Kiara looked at Muujiza and smiled.

"Hi." Kiara said.

"Hey…" Muujiza said, his bi-colored orbs filled with happiness. This girl was about his age! Maybe Tama would let Kiara and Rikala stay and Muujiza would have a playmate!

"Come. We must go now." Rikala said.

"Ok!" Muujiza and Kiara said in unison.

With that, the three lions started for Pride Rock. The cubs played a bit on the way back. Suddenly, a roar greeted the three. Tama ran to Muujiza and took her son.

"Who are you?" Tama demanded.

"My name is Rikala, this is my sister Kiara. We're refuges. We need help." Rikala said. A few more lionesses came and a gasp was heard.

"Rikala?" Nala asked.

"Nala!" Rikala said, running to nuzzle Nala. Nala nuzzled Rikala.

"Nala, you know her?" Tama asked. Nala only nodded.

"She's an old friend." Nala said. Tama looked from Rikala to Nala.

"Might I say, Rikala, you are very pretty. Unique." Tama said with a smile.

"Yeah. She looks a lot like her mom," Nala paused and looked to Rikala, "speaking of Kenya, where is she?"

"Oh, Mom, well… she died. Not long after Kiara here was born." Rikala said, her ruby eyes looking to the ground. Nala nuzzled her old friend then turned to Kiara.

"She's a cutie! How old?" Nala asked.

"Six months." Rikala said. Nala looked to Tama and smiled.

"You guys need a family. I'll talk to Simba." Nala said with a smile to her friend.

"Oh, Nala!" Rikala said.

"Wait, I am the Queen, and I say…" Tama looked between Rikala, Nala, and Kiara, "yes. You may stay, Rikala and Kiara." Tama smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Rikala said.

"You guys head on home, I want to talk to Muujiza." Tama said. The lionesses there returned to Pride Rock and Tama looked at Muujiza.

"Where exactly did you find Rikala and Kiara, young man?" Tama asked.

"Well, I uh, um, Mom, I…" Muujiza trailed off.

"The Outlands?" Tama asked. Muujiza only nodded.

"Muujiza! No more of that! If you hadn't met Rikala and Kiara, you could've met Kula and you might've been killed!" Tama reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was just… curious that's all." Muujiza said. Tama was about to reprimand him again, but stopped. Muujiza was a lot more like her than she had originally thought. She smiled at her son.

"I have some places you'll want to see." Tama said. Muujiza followed Tama to just beyond Pride Rock. Tama placed her son onto a rock to he could see eye-to-eye with her.

"Mom?" Muujiza asked.

"I know you're young, but you have a great duty on your shoulders. You are the…" Muujiza cut off his mother.

"Future King, I know, Mom." Muujiza looked down to the ground. Tama looked at her son.

"Exactly, and you need to be careful from now on. If you are to be King…" Tama started.

"But _what if I don't want to be King_? It's no fun." Muujiza said.

"Muujiza, that's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood. As I am," Tama began, "we are a part of each other."

"Humph!" Muujiza said. Tama smiled and pushed Muujiza off his rock, and his tail tuft ended up on his head, which he flicked off. He looked at his mother and Tama smiled. He smiled back. Tama and Muujiza nuzzled.

"_As you go through life you'll see, _

_There is so much that be_

_You don't understand._" Tama sang. Muujiza spotted a bluebird trying to fly out of its nest.

"_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_." Tama sang as the bluebird's mother put it back in the nest. Tama and Muujiza ran to see all the animals.

"_But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away_

_when it seems all your dreams come undone._

_We will stand by your side, filled with hope_

_And filled with _pride_,_" Tama sang. Muujiza looked at his mother.

"_We are more than we are, we are one!_" Tama sang as she burst off. Muujiza followed his mother, watching the entire parent animals play with their offspring. When meeting a fallen log, Muujiza looked into the water.

"_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me? _

_The way I am?_" He sang. A fish flopped out of the water at Muujiza.

"_Can I trust in my own heart? _

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_" Muujiza sang. The wind blew in Tama's face, blowing back her fur.

"_Even those who are gone are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun._" Tama sang as she looked at Muujiza, who was looking at his mother with question.

"_Tears of pain tears of joy _

_One thing _nothing _can destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside we are one._" Tama sang as she sprinted off again. Muujiza followed his mother, his legs feeling tired. Muujiza then saw his father and smiled.

"_We are one, you and I _

_We are like the earth and sky_." Tojo sang with a smile.

"_One family, under the sun_." Tama sang. Tojo and Tama looked at each other and smiled.

"_All the wisdom to lead, _

_All the courage that you think_

_You will find when you see, _

_We are one._" Tama and Tojo sang, gesturing to Pride Rock. Muujiza's bi-colored orbs widened. Tama looked at Pride Rock and looked at her son. Tama and Tojo walked over to their son and nuzzled him.

"As long as you live here, this is who you are." Tama said. She licked the top of her son's head. Tojo nuzzled Muujiza.

"You'll understand someday, son." Tojo said. Both the King and Queen started scaling Pride Rock when the little bluebird flew at Muujiza. Muujiza watched the bird in amazement until it flew away. That was when Muujiza looked out over the Pridelands, feeling slightly depressed.

Meanwhile in the cave at Pride Rock, Simba and Nala were talking about Rikala and Kiara.

"Should we really take in the two girls? Rikala could be dangerous with Kopa. Same with Kiara." Simba said. Nala laughed.

"Simba, Rikala wouldn't hurt a fly and neither would Kiara. Kiara played nice with Muujiza, I think the only thing we'd have to worry about is Kopa playing nice with Kiara." Nala said. Simba's reddish amber eyes glanced to his son, then to the two newcomers.

"But…" Simba began.

"Simba, they need a family. I'm willing to be Kiara and Rikala's mother if you're willing to be their father." Nala said, nuzzling Simba.

"All right. We'll take in Rikala and Kiara." Simba said.

"Rikala, Kiara, Kopa, come here please!" Nala called. Like that the three young lions were by Simba and Nala. Nala looked at Simba, who cleared his throat.

"I've decided that… the more the merrier." Simba said. Rikala and Kiara looked at each other.

"Welcome to our family, girls." Nala said.

"Thanks Nal—I mean uh, Mom?" Rikala asked, blushing.

"You can call us whatever you like. We can be Mom and Dad or we can be Simba and Nala." Simba said with a dazzling smile. Kiara walked over to Simba and rubbed against his leg.

From that moment, she was Daddy's little girl.

**A/N: Well, Rikala was introduced, and as was Kiara. Rikala's voice actress is Beyoncé Knowles, and she's a lot like the adult Kiara, just with a dark brown pelt. Everything else is like Kiara, the purplish nose, the ruby eyes, and the tail tuft. Rikala belongs to Whoa it's Fandoms. Muujiza and Myota belong to me. Everything else to Disney. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Paws of Sorrow

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Yep yeppers! There was just basically no time for Kiara to be born, and Whoa it's fandoms wanted me to use Rikala so…I interpreted them as adoptive! Rikala telling Tama… well you'll have to read the chapter and review :)**

**TRON0602: I feel like an idiot for giving Kula a damn excuse! As for Ashaki returning before adolescence… plot reveal… read the chapter please! :)**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Hey Rikala's a bit bad** isn't she? Thanks for saying you love where I placed her in this. Her other nickname might be used this chapter even. As for your little rant… read on :)**

**Hunter305414: I figured my beloved little Muujiza would need a friend, and Kiara fit… and good thing you're waiting! Because that's plot revealing and I hate doing that! Lol most of the time. With Simba and Nala, I figured they'd be nice enough to take on two young lionesses out of the goodness of their hearts. As for Ashaki, keep reading on! :)**

**Blue iced lioness: Oh no, Kula followed you too? I'm sorry about that! :( really am! Good luck keeping crazy off your back! *sees Kula and hears a growl…* uh oh…**

Muujiza was following Kopa and Myota, who had a red teenaged lioness named Moto with them. He was falling behind his cousin and friends. The golden cub stopped and looked at the ground. Kopa then was at his side, helping him along.

"C'mon 'Iza." Kopa said with a smile. Muujiza smiled and walked in line with Kopa, who kept his pace slow. Simba saw his son helping his nephew and smiled.

Muujiza played with Kopa, which Moto found adorable about Kopa. Myota smiled. He considered Muujiza a little brother, even if Tama hadn't adopted him and Zira had.

"You're good with him, Kopa." Moto said, her gray eyes beaming.

"Oh, thanks." Kopa blushed. Muujiza smiled at his cousin.

"Kopa's got a crush!" Muujiza said.

"'Iza!" Kopa said. Moto then licked Kopa's cheek and Kopa's blue eyes widened. Muujiza and Myota laughed at Kopa's reaction. Muujiza looked at the sky and saw Mufasa.

_oOoOo_

Vitani, on the other hand, was training hard. Kula was making her a hardened lioness, and since Rikala's claws had scraped across Kula's face, Kula had two horizontal scars across her right eye, making her more like her father. But Vitani was only a year old! She wasn't even a teenager and Kula was training her.

"C'mon Vitani! You have to fight back! Now!" Kula ordered.

"I'm only a year old! I can't train this hard yet!" Vitani spat back.

"Vitani, fight back! Fight back or you're dead!" Kula screamed. Vitani felt tears meet her eyes and ran into the cave.

"Why do I have to train? Why can't Mother get a boy cub to train to be _King_?" Vitani wondered aloud. She looked up through the light in the cave. She felt warmth envelope her.

"_Come, Vitani." _A deep male voice said. Vitani followed the voice out the cave and through the Outlands until she was sitting atop a rock, looking over the Pridelands.

"_Those are your lands. You belong there. You are Princess." _The voice said.

"Who are you?" Vitani asked the voice.

"_My name is Mufasa. You will learn more about me in time." _Mufasa said.

Vitani grew, learning little about Mufasa. She became stronger than Kula, easily knocking her adoptive mother over.

She still looked to the sky, looking for guidance from Mufasa.

Before Vitani knew it, she was a teenager. Her electric blue eyes never dimmed, they stayed bright. She often went atop the rock in the Outlands to look at the Pridelands. No matter what Kula said about Tama, she knew one thing.

Tama was a good Queen. Did Vitani want to take power from her? She didn't know.

_oOoOo_

Muujiza grew into a teenager, his mane near full. He had some mane on his chest, some on his neck, and a tuft on his head. The thing was, the tuft on his head was russet brown and the rest of his mane was certainly black. He looked like a mix of Tojo, Ahadi and Mufasa.

By then, Muujiza had begun learning how to be King from Tojo. Tojo taught Muujiza how to patrol, how to calm feuding animals, and how to hunt if needed.

"You see, Muujiza we are all connected in the Circle of Life." Tojo said.

"We die we become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass." Muujiza said with a smile. Tojo looked at his son and smiled.

_oOoOo_

Vitani and Kula were sparring again. Kula went after Vitani, but the younger lioness, now agile, avoided the blow with grace. Vitani stood in front of a rock when Kula attacked her, but Vitani simply stepped out of the way and Kula collided with the rock. Vitani pounced on Kula, holding a paw to her adoptive mother's throat.

"You are ready now." Kula smiled evilly.

Vitani smiled and looked to the sky. She felt a wind blow through her fur. She roared in triumph.

"'Tani? Can you let me up?" Kula asked. The urge to kill Kula was amazing, but Vitani stepped away, letting Kula stand. She walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kula asked.

"Somewhere." Vitani said. She went back to her rock.

"_Good job, Vitani_._" _Mufasa said.

"Thank you, Mufasa." Vitani said.

"_Your time is now. It's time to go home, to your family, Vitani__." _Mufasa said. Vitani looked to the Pridelands, feeling a pull to the lands.

"Home…" Vitani said.

Vitani got down from her rock. Kula and the rest of the lionesses looked at the Princess expectantly. Vitani looked to Kula.

"It's been long enough, Mother. Who is my father? I obviously don't look like you." Vitani said.

_oOoOo_

Muujiza had grown into a young adult. His mane wasn't as thick as Tojo, Simba, Chumvi, or even Nuka's, but it was thick enough that it was time for his first patrol alone. His mane was bi-colored like his eyes, with the front being red and the back being black. Tama was proud of her son like any mother would be.

Her son was inches away from becoming a full grown lion.

Muujiza looked around, seeing a lioness his age giggle at his gaze. Muujiza lifted an eyebrow at her, and she burst out laughing. Tama laughed.

"My! How you've grown!" Sarafina said to Muujiza. Muujiza smiled and looked forward.

"Your first patrol, good luck grandson." Sarabi said, bumping heads with him.

"Thanks Grandma." Muujiza said. Libya was next to bump heads with Muujiza.

"Go get em 'Iza. Good luck." Libya said, her electric blue eyes shining.

"Thanks Gran Gran." Muujiza said.

Zira then nuzzled Muujiza, followed by Nala.

"Good luck. Be careful." Nala said.

"I will, Aunt Nala." Muujiza said. Tojo went over and nuzzled his son.

"You'll do just fine." Tojo said.

"Mom?" Muujiza asked. Tama looked at her son.

"You have to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Muujiza asked. Tojo looked at Tama. Tama sighed.

"All right. I promise. Just be careful." Tama said. Muujiza ran to his mother and nuzzled her.

"I will. I swear."

Muujiza ran off Pride Rock, looking back at his mother once. Tama nodded. She looked over to the other young males, Kovu, Kopa, Nuka, and Myota. Kovu and Kiara were deep in speech. Nuka and Rikala were also talking, and Rikala was blushing often. She was glad that Kiara and Rikala, her adoptive nieces, had found lions that made them smile.

Tama looked after her golden son and smiled. Her mother stood beside her.

"I always wanted to watch your first hunt and your brother's first patrol." Sarabi said.

"It was Scar's fault that was ripped from beneath you." Tama said matter-of-factly.

"And it was Kula's fault you'll never watch Ashaki's first hunt." Sarabi said with a sympathetic smile. Tama bumped heads with her mother. Right then, out of the corner of her eye, Tama saw Rikala approaching her.

"Tama? Can I talk to you?" Rikala asked, her ruby eyes serious. Was the young lioness pregnant?

"Of course. Mom?" Tama asked.

"Excuse me." Sarabi said with a smile and nod.

"What is it?" Tama asked.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this. I just figure, it's been long enough. I want to say that… Your daughter, Ashaki. She's okay." Rikala said. Tama's golden eyes widened.

"She is? Where is she? Where in the bluest of blue hells have you seen her?" Tama asked.

"Kula. She kidnapped Ashaki. Ashaki was raised under the name 'Vitani.' I would've told you sooner, but… I was scared to tell you." Rikala said.

"I understand. What matters is my daughter is alive and… oh no." Tama said.

"What?" Rikala asked.

"Muujiza's heading for the Outlander border first!" Tama said. Rikala's ruby eyes filled with fear.

_oOoOo_

Meanwhile, Muujiza was at the Outlands border. He was patrolling it when he heard an evil chuckle.

"Lookie here, Amani! We have the little Prince!" A voice cackled.

"Oh, Dotty! We could take him hostage!" Amani said.

Muujiza roared at the black lioness that appeared, then a grayish brown lioness appeared behind her. They laughed.

"Still trying to defend yourself? You'll fail." The grayish brown lioness said.

"Oh, Dotty, can't we just kill him?" the black lioness, obviously Amani, asked.

"No. He'll be useful." Dotty said. They pushed Myota back into the dry grass of the Pridelands. Suddenly a fire lit. Muujiza gasped.

"This will keep you right where we want you…" Dotty said.

_oOoOo _

Tama had smelled the smoke before she saw the fire. She roared and her lionesses gathered, along with Tojo, Chumvi, and Simba.

"This is a double-rescue mission!" Tama announced. The lionesses chattered.

"Who else other than Muujiza is being rescued?" Moto, Kopa's betrothed, asked.

"Ashaki is alive." Rikala said softly. The lionesses gasped.

"One team, headed by Tojo and Simba, will be headed for Muujiza on the border, the other team, headed by Nala and myself, will head into the Outlands to retrieve the Princess. Chumvi will stay here with some other lionesses to defend Pride Rock. Any questions?" Tama asked.

No words were said, with that, Tama lead her team and Tojo headed his, bound to save their children.

_I'm coming 'Shaki! Mommy's coming! _Tama thought.

_oOoOo _

Vitani, Kula, and a few other lionesses hung behind as the others headed for the fire. Vitani wanted desperately to help the young Prince, to save him. Why was that? Why was she feeling a strong connection to the Prince?

"'Tani? Is something bothering you?" Kula asked.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who is my father? I obviously am the exact copy of him, because I don't have your pelt color nor eye color or build." Vitani said.

"'Tani, love, he abandoned me for a terrible lioness." Kula said carefully.

"Who is my father? Just answer me!" Vitani demanded with a roar.

"King Tojo! And Kula is not your mother!" A female voice wafted over the Outlands. Vitani and Kula looked up to see a cream-colored lioness with dark cobalt eyes. Queen Tama appeared next to the lioness. Vitani noticed the uncanny resemblance between herself and the Queen of the Pridelands. She glared at Kula with a cold blue gaze.

"'Tani, I am your mother! I raised you!" Kula said.

"She didn't birth you. In fact, she didn't raise you until you were three months old!" Tama called.

"Attack them!" Kula demanded of her lionesses. Tama roared and her lionesses attacked Kula's. Nala went to hold back Kula as Tama ran down to Vitani.

"Please, listen to me. Please." Tama begged Vitani.

"I, I don't know if I can believe you!" Vitani said.

"You can't! She's the _enemy,_ 'Tani!" Kula roared. Nala smacked Kula alongside the head.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Nala demanded. Tama's golden eyes met Vitani's electric blue.

"If you come with me, we can figure this out." Tama said softly.

Vitani was hesitant. Could she trust Tama? Or was everything that Kula had taught her a lie?

Vitani sighed and said, "Ok." Tama nodded and roared.

"Retreat! We have what we came for!" Tama called. Vitani stayed in step with Tama and Nala as the lionesses followed her out of the Outlands.

_oOoOo_

Tojo stormed through the army of lionesses, trying to find his son. He slapped a few aside, and that was when he saw a black lioness hovering over Muujiza. He recognized the lioness.

"Amani!" Tojo roared. Amani's lime green eyes met Tojo's electric blue.

"I have orders. I will have to kill him… unless you go to the Outlands." Amani said.

"Why?" Tojo asked.

"Kula wants a son. From you. You will return to your precious Tama, but you will have to give Kula a son first." Amani said.

"I cannot betray Tama!" Tojo growled.

"Fine then…" Amani put her paw on Muujiza's windpipe.

"I never said that I wouldn't go!" Tojo said. Amani withdrew her black paw. Muujiza coughed. Tojo looked to his son. His and Tama's son. He was so much like Tama. He had a lot of Tojo in him, too, but he was mainly like Tama.

"Make your choice!" Amani roared. Tojo bit his lip until he tasted blood. He had the choice, his son or his fidelity to his mate. Amani's paw was getting closer to Muujiza's throat. The Prince stirred and groaned.

"Move and you'll die!" Amani hissed to Muujiza. Muujiza growled, still lying prone. Tojo released his lip from his teeth.

"I'll go." Tojo said. Amani smiled.

"That's more like it, _King _Tojo…" Amani backed away from Muujiza and roared. She knocked out Tojo, placing the King onto her back. Her lionesses followed her into the Outlands. Simba trotted after his brother-in-law roaring.

"They have Tojo! They have the King!" Simba roared.

"Simba, the fire's too strong! We have to get Muujiza and worry about Tojo later!" Sarafina said.

"I can't leave Tojo!" Simba said.

"We have to! He'd want us to _live_, Simba!" Sarafina yelled. Simba lowered his head and then nodded.

"You're right." Simba lifted his nephew onto his back and followed the lionesses out of the flames.

_oOoOo_

The two teams of lionesses and lions met near Pride Rock. Nala nuzzled Simba as Simba set Muujiza down gently. Tama arrived, Vitani alongside her.

"Where's Tojo?" Tama asked.

"Tama, I… I tried." Simba held his head low, his red mane touching the ground.

"Simba? Where's Tojo?" Tama asked.

"Kula has him now. I don't know what they want with him…" Simba said sadly. Tama sobbed. Vitani looked to Tama with pained electric blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I knew Kula was crazy, but not insane." Vitani said softly. A tear fell off Vitani's cheek. Muujiza woke fully, sitting up.

"Ow, my head… Dad! Where is he?" Muujiza asked.

"Sweetie, your dad's been kidnapped…" Nala said softly. Muujiza looked up at his mother, who nodded and hugged her son. Muujiza and Tama sobbed together. Vitani lowered her head.

Clouds settled around Pride Rock, a storm preparing itself. It was almost as if the Great Kings were crying alongside Muujiza and Tama, devastated over the disappearance of the King. Vitani stayed outside in the rain, looking to the sky.

"Why, Mufasa? Why didn't you protect King Tojo?" She whispered, her electric blue eyes full of guilt.

**A/N: *takes deep breath* KULA YOU INSANE BITCH! *sighs* Insanity must run in the family! I mean look at Scar! Tries marrying Kula off to Tojo, beats Nala… and Kula kidnapped Ashaki/Vitani, and forced Myota out of the Outlands after she had gotten Tama's daughter!**

**I know, a lot of unanswered questions, but next chapter, we will check in on Tojo. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Trapped

**Hunter305414: Kind of a whiplash chapter last chapter, huh? And Kula's just insane. She's Scar's daughter, expect the unexpected with Kula. As for Tojo? I don't think Kula would hurt him intentionally… thank you for your kind words! Enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I know right? Kula just wants to get back at Tama for, if you remember last story, "taking her betrothed." PUH-leese Kula. And if Tama has the fiery temper I've given her, she's going to rip Kula a new one. And with Ashaki/Vitani home, I think Tama will feel better once Tojo's home too! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Please, do me a favor and find an asylum… Kula's gonna need it. And as for her raping Tojo, I don't know where the hell Kula gets off! *sees red eyes* CRAP! TAMA HELP! *Kiara emerges* oh, Kiara. Thank God. You and Rikala need to quit that! You've both scared us enough *Kiara: sorry! Didn't mean to. _smiles_* Oh, okay I forgive you. Lol enjoy the chapter.**

**TRON0602: Kula's after you too, eh? Call Simba. He'll kick her ass :) Thank you for the kind words! And I thought adding Mufasa was a little cheesy, but I'm glad to know someone didn't think it was. As for Kula wanting Tojo's child, I think that maybe Tama will accept the cub and say "payback's a bitch, Kula." I don't know. Thank you and no problem for reviewing your story! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Blue iced lioness: I'm sure Tama appreciated the hug, didn't you Tam'? *Tama nods and smiles* As for Kula, thank you for telling her that. I was afraid I'd have to be the bad guy for once! Enjoy the chapter.**

_oOoOo_

Tojo awoke, his head throbbing from the blow Amani had given him. He stood up slowly, shaking the soot and dust from his russet red mane and dark gold pelt. He heard a snicker.

"Someone's finally awake." The voice was familiar.

"Kula…" Tojo said.

"Hi there, Tojo…" Kula said, the chocolate brown lioness appearing. Her red eyes were lustful, and Tojo noted the horizontal scar across her right eye.

"I did this for my daughter. Not you." Tojo said.

"I know, love…" Kula ran her body underneath Tojo's chin, disgusting the dark gold King.

"Kula, quit acting like a whore!" Tojo said.

"I'm not a whore!" Kula said.

"Kula, what happened to you? You used to be so nice and sweet like your mother. You've turned into Scar!" Tojo said. Kula swiped at the King, but he ducked before she could do any real damage.

"My mother was _weak._ She died from her weakness." Kula said.

"You probably killed Kenya!" Tojo said.

"Childbirth did it for me!" Kula said.

"You're insane!" Tojo growled.

"Just give me a damned cub! Or you'll never return to your family." Kula said.

"Fine…Let's get this over with." Tojo said. Kula licked Tojo's cheek, which disgusted him. He closed his blue eyes and waited for the process to be over.

_oOoOo_

Tama woke with Muujiza at her side. Her eyes were raw and sore from crying. She got up and nuzzled her son.

"Mom?" Muujiza mumbled.

"Go back to sleep. I love you." Tama said.

"I love you too, Mom." Muujiza fell back asleep. Tama trotted out and saw Vitani lying down, wet and shivering from the rain. Her electric blue eyes were wide open.

"G-Good m-morning." Vitani stuttered. Her teeth were even chattering.

"You're freezing." Tama noted.

"I-I f-figured," Vitani began.

"Come on inside. Warm up." Tama helped Vitani inside. Kopa stirred, seeing his aunt. His eyes widened when he saw Vitani. He bounded up.

"Ashaki! You're back!" Kopa ran and nuzzled Vitani.

"I think so. Call me Vitani, please." Vitani said.

"Kula raised you with that name." Kopa noted.

"She did." Vitani said.

"I can call you Vitani." Kopa smiled, his dark cobalt eyes full of happiness. Vitani smiled back at him, and placed her head under his chin. Kopa felt her shivering.

"Your warmth feels pretty nice." Vitani shuddered.

"You stayed in the rain. C'mon, sleep next to Kiara and me. We'll keep you warm." Kopa said.

"Thank you, Kopa. Where Rikala?" Tama asked.

"She and Nuka went for a walk." Kopa said, wiggling his eyebrows. Tama chuckled.

"I need to thank her. I'll go find her." Tama said. Tama left Vitani in the capable paws of her nephew and went searching for her eldest niece.

_oOoOo_

"Nuka… Vitani is Ashaki. They're one in the same." Rikala said softly.

"You know this why?" Nuka asked, his jet-black mane flowing gently in the early morning breeze.

"I was once in the Outlands, remember? Kenya," Rikala paused, she didn't even call her birth mother her mother anymore, "Kenya was loyal to Scar. Mom and Grandma Sarafina always thought Kenya would come around. She didn't. She died giving birth to Kiki."

Nuka nuzzled his girlfriend and said, "I know. I know, Rikkie."

Rikala started sobbing into her boyfriend's mane. Nuka let the young lioness sob and purred quietly, soothing Rikala's raw nerves.

"I just can't believe I'm the biological daughter of a supporter of Scar!" Rikala sobbed.

"But Nala is your mom. She took you in and loved you as her own." Tama's voice floated through the air. Rikala turned to her aunt.

"Aunt Tama!" Rikala sniffled.

"I didn't hear everything," Tama assured the young lions, "but I did hear your embarrassment of your mother. I understand that. Kula is my cousin. Scar was my uncle. They're black marks on the family. I'm embarrassed of them. One is a murderer and the other," Tama paused, tears filling her eyes, "is a kidnapper. First my daughter and then my husband. I don't know where Kula gets off."

"She's insane." Rikala said gently. Tama looked to her niece.

"Do tell. When did you find out Ashaki and Vitani were the same?" Tama asked.

"After I heard Kula talking to Amani. I tried to get Vitani with Kiara so we could all come home," Rikala sighed, "Amani and Dotty told me to leave, to take Kiara with me. They were sending Kula after Kiki and me for Vitani's attempted kidnapping. I just took so long telling you for I feared for Kiara's and my lives should Kula come back to Pride Rock." Rikala said.

"Rikkie," Tama nuzzled her niece, "I understand. You didn't have to fully explain yourself. I understand you were scared. I was a cub when I thought I killed my father, when Scar did it." Tama said.

_Her father was falling. Scar gripped the King's paws, making Mufasa roar. Tama could only watch as her father fell to the gorge floor, screaming._

"_NOOOOO!" Tama and Simba screamed as they saw their father fall._

_Tama and Simba went down to the gorge bottom. _

"_Dad?" Simba called. _

"_Daddy?" Tama called. They stepped upon a horrible sight. Mufasa was lying, no hint of life coming from the King. Tama and Simba ran to their father. _

"_Dad?" Simba asked. Tama pushed into Mufasa. _

"_C'mon, you've got to get up." Tama begged. Simba put his paws on Mufasa's neck._

"_Dad, we've got to go home!" Simba said. Tama tugged on her father's ear, nothing coming from the King. Tama gasped, realizing what had happened. Simba looked at his sister, tears filling his eyes. _

"_Tama?" Simba asked. _

"_I…" Tama started sobbing. Simba and Tama lied next to Mufasa, crying. They didn't notice when Scar appeared. _

"Scar manipulated Simba and me, making me feel so guilty for the death of my father." Tama said. Rikala's ruby eyes filled with sadness, and Nuka's blood-red orbs were concerned.

"_Simba, Tama?" Scar asked. The twins turned to face their uncle. "What have you two done?" _

_Tama shot up from her father's side as she said, "The wildebeest…"_

"_He tried to save us…" Simba said as he stood up. _

"_It was an accident, we didn't mean for it to happen!" The twins said in unison. Scar smiled inside. _

"_Of course you two didn't mean for it to happen," Scar said, pulling his niece and nephew to his side, "no one ever means for these things to happen. But the King is dead," The twins looked up to their uncle, "and if it weren't for you two, he'd still be alive." Tama leaned into Scar, as did Simba. _

"_What will your mother think?" Scar asked. _

"_What are we gonna do?" Tama asked. _

"_Yeah, I mean… Mom will blame us!" Simba said. _

"_Run away you two," Scar paused as the twins backed away, "run away and never return." The twins nodded and started to run._

"Then, when I had grown… Tojo and Nala told Simba and I the truth. Scar had murdered our Uncle Simba, therefore, he must've murdered my father as well." Tama said.

"That's horrible!" Nuka said.

"_Simba! Why won't you tell me why Tama won't become Queen? It's her rightful place!" Nala yelled. Tojo and Tama rolled their eyes. _

"_Because, Nala. Sometimes there are events in life that are too traumatizing for anything! Our father's death has affected her greatly!" Simba snapped. Tama got up, shook out her fur, and walked towards the two quarreling lovers. Tojo was close behind her. _

"_It's not her fault…" Nala said softly. Tama stopped. _

"_What?" Tama asked. _

"_Tama, I found out something while under Scar's rule. He killed your Uncle Simba." Nala said. _

"_Well, he may have killed Uncle Simba but how does this affect our father's death?" Simba asked. _

"_Oh Kings above… Simba, it's not our fault." Tama felt her eyes fill with tears. Simba cocked his head. Tama looked at Tojo. _

"_It isn't. The day after Mufasa's death I went to inspect the body. He had claw marks on his paws. Puncture wounds, not scratches or cuts. It was like… like he was thrown off a cliff." Tojo said softly. Tama put her head down, remembering the day of her father's death, and how he had fallen. He was yelling, like he was…thrown off a cliff! Tama snapped her head up, her eyes blazing with fury. _

"_Scar killed him!" Tama snapped. Her eyes began filling with tears. She roared as two tears fell off her cheeks. _

"As you can imagine… I was extremely… fragile for a long time." Tama chuckled, twin tears falling off her cheeks.

"It got better though. You had a daughter. You named her for the light that shows through your family, not the dark. Kenya," Rikala paused "I can't rid myself of her. She birthed me."

"That doesn't make her your mother!" Nuka said.

"Nuka's right. Nala is your mother. She raised you and Kiara. She protected you two. She taught you and Kiara how to hunt. Simba is your father. He'd die for you and Kiara." Tama said.

"That's not the worst part. Kenya is also Kula's mother! Kiara and I have a link to that, that, _bitch_!" Rikala burst. Her ruby orbs filled with sorrow.

"But you aren't Kula, Rikala. You have a different father. You were adopted by two of the best-damned lions I know. Kiara, too." Tama said softly.

"Kenya… Kenya had me to try to overthrow Kula as Scar's heir. She wanted me to be a boy. Kiara, too." Rikala said softly. Nuka nuzzled his girlfriend.

"We have a link to Kula. Nuka as well. Yet, you love Nuka, the son of Scar. And he loves you, the daughter of Kenya. I can see it in Nuka's and your own eyes." Tama said.

"Love doesn't do anything sometimes." Rikala whispered.

"Love made me come back to the Pridelands. Love kept me strong when Ashaki was kidnapped. Love," Tama paused, "is a part of the Circle of Life. You love Nuka. Nuka loves you. In fact, I bet your parents would be absolutely _thrilled _if you two became mates. You're about old enough, almost three." Tama said.

"You think so?" Nuka asked.

"I know so. I'm thrilled about it." Tama said.

"Really?" Rikala asked.

"Yes. I'm glad love was found in darkness to create light." Tama said.

Nuka and Rikala looked at each other and nodded.

"I don't see anything but light in your eyes." Rikala said.

"Same here." Nuka said. Rikala smiled, her ruby eyes filling with love. Nuka's bright red orbs filled with love as well.

"I love you." Rikala whispered.

"I love you, too." Nuka whispered. The young lions smiled and nuzzled each other. Tama smiled broadly, and then thought of her cubs, waiting for her at Pride Rock.

"Don't stay out too much longer. I don't want to have to find you two in a," Tama wiggled her eyebrows, "situation."

Rikala blushed, "Aunt Tama!" Nuka blushed a bit too. Tama chuckled.

"I understand you two. Young love. I'll tell your parents where you are. And you're safe with each other. Maybe I'll even talk to them about letting you two marry." Tama said.

"Thank you." Rikala said. Tama nodded and headed for Pride Rock.

_oOoOo_

Vitani awoke alongside Kopa and Kiara. Her eyes focused and she stood up, careful not to wake Simba and Nala's children. She walked out to the tip of Pride Rock, shaking out her fur.

"Who are you?" A deep voice behind her inquired. Vitani jumped and turned to see a white lion with a light tan mane and bright green eyes. Vitani gasped.

"Myota?" Vitani asked.

"'Tani?" Myota asked.

"You're alive!" Vitani ran and nuzzled Myota. Myota didn't return the gesture.

"Are you okay?" Vitani asked, her electric blue eyes curious.

"It just seems you follow me wherever I go." Myota said.

"You're not going to get kicked out this time, though!" Vitani said. Myota put a paw over Vitani's muzzle.

"Hush! No one knows I was Kula's until _you _came along." Myota whispered. Vitani smacked away Myota's paw.

"Myota, please tell me. What did Kula say to you about me?" Vitani pleaded.

"She told me you were originally her cub, stolen by Tama. I learned different. Vitani," Myota paused, "you are the Princess of the Pridelands. Congratulations. You get what Kula wanted."

"I'm not just a Princess!" Vitani snapped.

"Oh, then what else are you?" Myota asked.

"I…" Vitani couldn't answer. What else was she?

"Myota?" A voice came from the cave. The lion that emerged was dark brown in color, his mane a deeper chocolate, and his eyes were beautiful emerald green.

"Morning, bro." Myota said. The dark brown lion looked to Vitani, who had her mouth slightly agape.

"You're back." The dark brown lion said softly. Vitani suddenly remembered the lion as a cub, playing with Kopa and herself. Vitani's electric blue orbs widened in recognition and she smiled.

"Kovu! I remember!" Vitani said.

"Good. I was worried time in the Outlands wiped your memory." Kovu said with a smile. Vitani felt her heart speed up a little with the smile.

"So, how'd you sleep, Kovu?" Myota asked.

"Just fine. Thank you." Kovu said to his brother. Kovu's deep emerald eyes met Vitani's again.

"Kovu!" A sweet female voice called. A golden young lioness emerged. Her bright ruby eyes were full of mirth, and she nuzzled Kovu.

"Good morning, Kiara." Kovu nuzzled Kiara back. Jealously sparked through Vitani.

"So, am I not going to be introduced to my own cousin?" Kiara asked.

"Of course not! Ashaki," Vitani cut Kovu off.

"Vitani. I've been called Vitani." Vitani said.

"Okaaay, Vitani," Kovu nodded to Vitani, "meet Kiara. She's my fiancée, and the adoptive daughter of Simba and Nala, your Aunt and Uncle." Kovu gestured to the golden lioness at his side. Vitani tried not to growl at the "my fiancée" part.

"Nice to meet you. It's an honor." Vitani forced a smile. Kiara smiled.

"The honor's all mine!" Kiara said. Vitani smiled a bit. Okay, she could learn to love the lioness.

"So, 'Tani," Myota said, "Want to be shown around the Pridelands?" Myota's bright green eyes were playful.

"I should probably stay near Pride Rock for now. I'm sure Tama will want to talk to me." Vitani said.

"Of course! C'mon boys, let's let Vitani gather her head." Kiara winked at Vitani. Vitani smiled a bit. Once Kiara, Myota, and Kovu were gone, Vitani sat down. She looked to the sky, smiling a bit. The sound of flapping wings set Vitani off and she jumped, slipping and falling over the edge of Pride Rock, holding on. She screamed. Right then, a beige lioness with orange eyes and a light creamy beige lioness with electric blue eyes emerged from the cave. The lioness with orange eyes grasped one of Vitani's paws, while the lioness with electric blue eyes grasped the other.

"Hold on, sweetheart." The orange-eyed lioness said.

"We'll have you up in a second." The electric blue-eyed one said. They pulled Vitani to safety and lead her back towards the cave. Vitani blushed, ashamed the flapping wings had scared her.

"Thank you. I guess I'm a little clumsy." Vitani said. The orange-eyed lioness nuzzled Vitani.

"It's all right. I was like that when I was your age." The orange-eyed lioness said.

"That she was! I should know." The electric blue-eyed lioness said.

"If I may ask, who are you two?" Vitani asked.

"Of course you may ask. I'm Sarabi, your maternal grandmother." The orange-eyed lioness said.

"I'm Libya, your paternal grandmother." The electric blue-eyed lioness said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I really can't remember you. I can remember bits and pieces but…" Vitani trailed off.

"Well, it's understandable you don't remember me." Libya said.

"She was missing for a long time. And I'm not offended you can't remember me, sweetie." Sarabi said.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will. I just… I need time." Vitani said.

"We understand." Sarabi smiled.

"We are old enough now we will be patient. We love you just the same." Libya said with a smile. Vitani smiled back at her grandmothers. Tears filled her eyes. Was this what it was like to be loved?

"I'm seeing you two got yourselves acquainted." Tama said. Vitani turned and looked at Tama. She couldn't deny the resemblance between herself and the Queen. She was surely her daughter, and Myota's statement confirmed Vitani's thoughts.

"We just want her to have a safe haven if any of the pride decide to harass her." Sarabi smiled.

"We're her grandmothers, after all." Libya said.

"I'm glad." Tama's golden eyes met Vitani's electric blue. Vitani smiled, and Tama smiled back. Then a hornbill landed in front of Tama. Vitani wasn't confused; she knew all Kings and Queens had Majordomos.

"Zazu, what is it?" Tama asked.

"It's King Tojo! He's on the Outland border! My Queen, he's not moving!" Zazu said. Tama and Vitani looked at each other.

"Zazu, go get Rafiki, tell him to meet me there. Vitani," Tama paused, looking at her daughter, "please go with Zazu. Rafiki may need protection." Vitani nodded.

"I will. Show me the way, Zazu!" Vitani said to the hornbill. Zazu flew up in the air, leading Vitani to Rafiki's tree.

**A/N: UGH! Kula you're insane! *sees red eyes, and dark fur* ummm…. Hi Kula. *Kula: you bitch* I'm a bitch sometimes, and proud of it! At least I'm not insane! *Kula: what did you just say to me?* You're insane! Not beatin' around the damned bush! You're insane. Wait a minute, I have to be at least a little crazy, because I'm talking to a cartoon lioness! Go away Kula, I have to summarize the chapter! * Kula: **** you!* Hey I'm not into bestiality; so don't offer to do it! *Kula walks away***

**Kula, you're such a _anata baka_… not letting me summarize the chapter…raping Tojo, and kidnapping Tama's daughter… I'll have to get her a prescription for Xanax… and an asylum. Or death, whatever comes first…**

**Now, rant over! Is Tojo okay? You'll have to review and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Blue Eyes

**Whoa it's fandoms: Lol! It sucks when more than one character has red eyes! Enjoy the chapter**

**Blue iced lioness: Everyone's telling Kula off apparently! The insanity is almost too much! Lol, enjoy the chapter.**

**Hunter305414: You're exactly right. It's close to normal… and a little Kovu jealousy is a need. I mean, Myota was down rude to Vitani, so of course Vitani would go for Kovu, but he's engaged to her adoptive cousin. Yeah, I know KovuXVitani is a rare pairing, but they're unrelated in this fic, so I went for it. For Kula making Tojo give her a cub… I almost lost my lunch writing it, so you're not the only one disgusted. And then leaving him for dead… and she loved him in the last story! What the hell Kula? Thank you for the long review and enjoy the chapter.**

**TRON0602: I LOVE KALI AND USAFI! Tell the lovebirds I said thanks for feeding Kula to the hyenas… And those names for Kula's cubs, I really like them. Giza and Shari. Dark and Evil. LOVE IT! I'll have to use one or the other, or maybe both! At this point, _I _don't even know if she's having a boy or a girl! And that's sad, because I'm the author! Although, your idea of her getting a girl when wanting a son is pretty evil… and I'll keep reviewing, and writing as I hope you will.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Well, the pride is on the way to save Tojo, so he should be okay. And with Vitani, yes, she's settling in. If she starts a fight with Kiara, we'll just have to see. For Rikala and Nuka… it just works, doesn't it? They're cute and they need each other. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter.**

**And whilst you're reading my story, go check out these ones:**

_A Tale of Two Kings _by TRON0602

_You Take the Good with the Bad 2: Changing Time _by CSIMentalistTLK Lover

_Another Me: Kiara's Journey _by Chizuru17

_Heart of a Lioness: Through the Eyes of a Queen- Book Two: Uru _by T5Tango

_The Real Reason _by tmh1022

_The Lion King: An Alternate Storyline _by Chu10

**Sorry about the late update. I had a stomach bug and the smoke from all the fires is so thick where I live that I was basically bedridden.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Vitani followed the blue hornbill to the baobab tree, scaling it easily. She smelled primate.

"Rafiki?" Vitani asked. A blue-furred mandrill appeared, smiling.

"De Princess has returned! Ol' Rafiki is glad you're all right!" Rafiki said.

"How did you…?" Vitani shook her head, "nevermind for now. Tojo's been spotted and he could be hurt very badly. Please come help him." Vitani's blue eyes pleaded with Rafiki.

"I will help your fader." Rafiki's face turned grim. Zazu landed.

"Then let us be off." Zazu said.

"Lead the way, Zazu." Vitani said. Vitani and Rafiki left the tree as Zazu flew overhead. The mandrill and lioness ran to the Outland border, seeing the lionesses around a male. Vitani gasped and stopped, her eyes widening.

_No… please no! _Vitani thought. Rafiki ran ahead of Vitani and to Tojo. Vitani felt tears dampen her eyes. She ran at full speed, ending up alongside her mother and brother.

"He's barely breathing." Tama informed her daughter. Vitani gasped. Kula had always loved her, she had never seen the dangerous side of the dark brown lioness. Vitani left her mother's side and went to her father's side. She nuzzled him.

"Tojo?" She asked.

"Princess, please let Rafiki work!" A lioness called. Vitani turned around and roared at the lioness.

"I will be alongside him if I wish!" Vitani snapped. The tan lioness backed down, fear filling her red eyes. Vitani turned back to Tojo.

"Tojo, listen to me. It's me. Your daughter. I'm alive. I'm here. Please," Vitani felt tears wet her eyes as she started to whisper, "don't leave me. I don't even know you. I want to know my father." Vitani's tears dripped onto Tojo's dark gold fur. Vitani buried her face into her father's russet red mane.

Tama felt tears meet her eyes. She was watching a scene that she had experienced as a cub, only with her own daughter and mate. Vitani was begging Tojo to live, like Tama had with Mufasa.

Rafiki put salve onto Tojo's wounds, stopping the bleeding. Vitani licked her father's cheek. Tojo moaned. His blue eyes opened and he sat up. His electric blue eyes met his daughter's same colored orbs.

"Ashaki!" Tojo said breathlessly. Vitani gave him a small smile.

"I kind of go by Vitani now, but, yes, it's me." Vitani whispered. Tears ran down Tojo's face.

"You're alive. Oh, thank the Kings. You're alive!" Tojo stood up despite his injuries and hugged his daughter close, and the two sobbed together. Tama's heart warmed, and Muujiza smiled.

"Seems Dad's okay." Muujiza said. Tojo looked up and saw Muujiza. He sighed.

"You're okay. Amani didn't hurt you." Tojo said.

"What? Amani?" Tama asked, remembering the black lioness vaguely. Amani, as a cub, had been standoffish, and her only friend was Kula, and vice versa.

"She knocked me out and…" Tojo stopped, his eyes widening.

"Tojo, what is it?" Libya asked.

"Kula… I…" Tojo said.

"Toj'? What's wrong?" Tama asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Kula raped me." Tojo said quietly, lying back down. Libya ran and nuzzled her son. Tama felt anger surge through her body. She ran for the Outlands.

"I'll kill her!" Tama roared. Vitani ran after Tama, stopping her in her tracks.

"Vitani, stand back. She raped your father! Don't you see it?" Tama asked.

"You're angry! With anger, if you run into the Outlands, you'll be killed for sure!" Vitani said.

"She hurt him… and no one hurts my mate!" Tama roared.

"Revenge will get you nowhere! I've been torn away from you once, please, don't let it happen again, and permanently!" Vitani said. Tama's golden eyes met Vitani's electric blue. She sighed and nuzzled her daughter. Vitani nuzzled her back.

"How did you become so wise, Vitani?" Tama asked.

"Well," Vitani paused, considering telling Tama about Mufasa guiding her, but decided against it, "I don't know." Vitani smiled at her mother. Tama then examined her daughter for the first time up close. Vitani had earrims like Sarabi, and freckles like Tojo said his father had. Her dark eyerims were reminiscent of Uru. Tama licked her daughter's forehead.

"I love you." Tama said. Vitani felt tears meet her eyes again. Was this what it was like to have a mother's love?

"I love you too," Vitani paused, licking her lips, "Mom." Vitani said hesitantly. Tama smiled.

"I'm going to say the same thing your Aunt Nala said to your cousin Rikala. If you're comfortable calling me Tama, go for it. I really just am happy to have you back." Tama nuzzled Vitani. The lionesses looked to the pride. They walked over.

"Let's go home for now. We'll deal with the Outlanders later." Tama said. Tojo tried standing, but was weak. Simba walked over and helped his brother-in-law stand.

"Gotcha, Tojo." Simba said.

"Thanks, Simba." Tojo said. His voice had gotten raspy. Vitani held back a little, looking to Rafiki.

"How did you know that I was Ashaki?" Vitani asked the mandrill.

"I knew because Mufasa came do me, showing you do me." Rafiki said.

"Mufasa guides you as well?" Vitani asked softly. Rafiki's eyes widened in delight.

"OH! DAT GOLDEN DEVIL" Rafiki yelled out. Vitani blushed. The pride looked at Rafiki.

"It's nothing, keep going." Vitani said. Rafiki looked at Vitani.

"You don' want dem do know?" Rafiki asked.

"No. I just came home. They need to know later. I don't want them thinking I'm insane." Vitani said.

"Ol' Rafiki sees now. Princess, seeing your grandfader i' not bad." Rafiki said softly.

"Mufasa? My grandfather?" Vitani asked.

"He is. You don' know much, do you?" Rafiki asked.

"Not really." Vitani smiled sheepishly. Rafiki hugged Vitani.

"I understand. I can show you your family dree whenever you wish." Rafiki said.

"Well, I do need an examination from being in the Outlands, right?" Vitani asked quietly. Rafiki smiled.

"Now you get it! I will see you dis evening, how does dat sound?" Rafiki asked.

"Sounds fair." Vitani smiled. Tama looked back at the mandrill and her daughter.

"Hey, what's this about seeing you tonight?" Tama asked.

"I need to be checked over. I was in the Outlands so long that Rafiki wants to be assured I'm healthy." Vitani said. Rafiki nodded.

"De Princess will always need do be healthy!" Rafiki agreed. Tama was slightly skeptical, but smiled.

"I think it's a good idea." Tama said. Vitani smiled at her mother and the pride continued to Pride Rock. When Simba set Tojo down, Tama immediately lied by his side, followed by Muujiza. Vitani held back, unsure. Tojo's blue eyes met Vitani's.

"C'mon, sweetie. We're family." Tojo said easily. Vitani swallowed hard, but lied next to her golden brother and their father. Tojo nuzzled Vitani's hair tuft.

"God, you look like your mother. I'll admit though, sweetie," Tojo began, "you need a little more weight on you."

"Living in the Outlands isn't easy. Termites, little food, less water, an insane lioness as your adoptive mother…" Vitani shook her head, "it's been hard."

"Oh, Vitani, it's been hard on us too. I mean, we love you. We lost you when you were just getting used to talking normally. It pained us all." Tama said.

"I mean, the only thing we had left of you was a tuft of fur. We thought you were dead." Tojo said. Vitani lowered her eyes, eventually closing them. She sighed.

"Is it sad I don't remember?" Vitani asked.

"Of course not, sweetie! For a long time, I blocked out my father's death," Tama began, "I couldn't remember it for the life of me. When I was an adult, and your father showed up to the jungle where I was living in, I remembered." Tama said softly.

"Who killed your father?" Vitani asked quietly.

"Scar did!" Zira spat suddenly. Vitani looked up at Zira, curious.

"Who are you?" Vitani asked.

"I'm your Great-Aunt Zira," Zira began, "by marriage, unfortunately. I married Scar. My son, Nuka, is the son of Scar. After your mother took the throne, I realized how wrong I was in standing by Scar's side. I immediately supported your mother." Zira said.

"Zira… that name, it's a little familiar, I…" Vitani began. Kovu appeared, nuzzling Zira.

"Hey, Mom." Kovu said, his dark emerald eyes glimmering.

"Oh, my dear Kovu, how are you?" Zira asked.

"Remember now?" Muujiza asked, his bi-colored orbs teasing.

"I do! Just one memory of playing with Kovu, and Zira saying it was time to head home. You let me ride on your back." Vitani said softly, her electric blue eyes smiling.

"I did, because you were young and more tired than Kovu." Zira said with a smile, "and I have more memories, which I hope come back to you, my dear niece."

"I'm sure they will." Tojo smiled at his daughter. Vitani looked outside, seeing the sun lowering in the sky. She stood up, shaking out her fur.

"I've got my checkup with Rafiki. I'll be back later." Vitani said.

"Maybe someone should go with you." Tojo offered.

"I…" Vitani began.

"I'll go with her." Sarabi offered. The beige lioness appeared, her orange eyes kind, looking at Vitani. Vitani immediately felt calmed at Sarabi's appearance.

"Sarabi, that is so kind of you but I don't want to be a bother." Vitani said.

"You're my granddaughter. You're not a bother." Sarabi smiled. Vitani considered Sarabi's offer, then smiled back at her grandmother.

"All right. Making up for lost time, right?" Vitani asked.

"Of course. Let's go, if we are to catch the kill tonight." Sarabi said. The older lioness stepped in line with her granddaughter.

"Agreed." Vitani and Sarabi left the den, and Tama smiled after her daughter and mother.

"She seems more at ease with Sarabi." Tojo noted after Vitani and Sarabi were gone.

"If it helps her readjust, I'm for it." Tama said, nuzzling Muujiza.

_oOoOo_

It took about an hour for Sarabi and Vitani to arrive at Rafiki's tree. Vitani looked to Sarabi, wanting to be honest about why she was really visiting with Rafiki. Vitani sighed.

"Something wrong, dear?" Sarabi asked.

"Well, I…" Vitani looked at Sarabi with a serious look on her face, "you won't judge about anything?"

"What gives you the idea I'll judge you?" Sarabi asked.

"Well, Sarabi, I've been… conversing with a golden lion." Vitani began.

"You aren't pregnant?" Sarabi asked.

"Oh, God no! This golden lion, it's, well…" Vitani said, Mufasa's name not forming.

"Mufasa?" Sarabi asked.

"How did you know?" Vitani asked.

"Well, I'm an older lioness now, and I do talk with Mufasa sometimes. I see him too." Sarabi said. Vitani smiled. Sarabi nuzzled her granddaughter.

"C'mon, Rafiki is probably waiting." Sarabi began up the tree, Vitani following.

Rafiki looked over and saw the ex-Queen.

"Sarabi! Do what do I owe this pleasure?" Rafiki asked.

"I came with Vitani." Sarabi said, Vitani emerging. Rafiki smiled.

"Emotional backup?" Rafiki asked.

"She offered, and yes." Vitani smiled at her grandmother. Sarabi beamed.

"Ol' Rafiki glad. Now, I'm going to check you over really quick, do be sure you aren't sickly." Rafiki said. Vitani nodded, standing still. Rafiki ran his hands over Vitani's light beige fur with a hint of gold. Rafiki murmured often, nodding. Once that part was over, Rafiki nodded.

"You aren't sickly, amazingly. Kula cared for you, no?" Rafiki asked. Vitani growled at the mention of the dark brown lioness.

"Sorry, it just… makes me extremely angry." Vitani sighed.

"We understand. This too, shall pass." Sarabi said. Rafiki nodded at the ex-Queen.

"Yes, i' shall, Sarabi. Now, what do you want do know about de Kings an' Queens of de Past?" Rafiki asked.

"Let's start with the first King and Queen, please." Vitani said.

Rafiki smiled and said, "His name was Mohatu. He was a lion of light brown fur an' dark brown mane. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue, an' he was a noble King, restored to being King here in the Pridelands after his lands were set aflame. He ruled alongside his Queen, de daughter of King Azir an' Queen Aza, an unknown Princess, Jolina. Jolina was a light beige, like you an' your mudder, with a dirty blond tail tuft, an' amazingly amber eyes filled with fire an' determination, dis ol' baboon rescued Jolina and Mohatu, in fact."

Vitani's eyes widened, "You're older, then."

"Not significantly, but ol' Rafiki i' older." Rafiki said.

"I see, keep going." Vitani urged.

"Well, Jolina won de Pridelands with her ingenuity an' wisdom, eventually losing her life for dese very lands and her daughter…" Rafiki began.

_oOoOo_

Myota was out in the grassy part of the Pridelands. His light tan mane blew in the evening wind, and his lime green eyes were keen and alert. He looked to the reddening sky, sighing.

"She follows me wherever I go. What do I do?" Myota asked.

"You accept her." A female voice came from behind Myota. Myota jumped, and he saw Kiara. He smiled.

"Hey, soon-to-be sis-in-law!" Myota smiled.

"Don't think I don't know what you were talking about." Kiara's ruby eyes were serious. Myota's smile disappeared.

"You remember the Outlands?" Myota asked.

"A little. I remember you being there, and I remember Vitani talking about her 'big brother Myota.' When Riri and I arrived in the Pridelands, I knew you were the same Myota. Vitani said you had to go away." Kiara said.

"Kiki, Kula chased me out after she got Vitani. She forgot about me." Myota said.

"Kula was a horrible mother, then, 'Ota. Zira raised you. You don't stutter anymore, you're grown. Zira's your mother." Kiara said. Myota's lime green eyes met Kiara's even ruby orbs.

"'Vu's lucky he's getting you." Myota said.

"I'm still going to be your advice-giver. Kovu can't stop that." Kiara smiled.

"Thanks." Myota hugged Kiara briefly.

"No problem. Don't be out late. We got a zebra, I know it's your favorite, 'Ota." Kiara said.

"It is, Kiki. I'll be in soon." Myota said, watching the golden lioness leave. He lied down in the warm grass, sighing. Was it really that simple, like Kiara said? Could he find it in his heart to forgive Vitani? Could he chase away his darkness, like Kiara, Rikala, and Nuka had?

"What are you doing out here?" Sarabi's voice penetrated Myota's consciousness. Myota sprung up, seeing Sarabi and Vitani.

"Needed time to think, Sarabi." Myota smiled. Vitani's deep blue eyes looked into his lime green, knowing what he was thinking about.

"About?" Sarabi prodded. Myota sighed, his smile gone.

"I think I know, but it can't go any further, Sarabi." Vitani said.

"Of course. I can be a confidant." Sarabi smiled.

"Okay," Myota looked at Vitani, and sighed, "until Tama found me, I was raised in the Outlands, by Kula..."

**A/N: A little cliffy, but not so bad that you're on the edge of your seat. If you're on the edge of the seat you're in, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's not my fault, my left wrist is cramping from typing and it's PAINFUL!**

**Anyway, I feel Vitani's settling just fine. She's going to have problems and memory blockers, but I think she'll overcome them just fine.**

**Okay, now I'm typing one-handed. Better stop before my right wrist cramps too. Review! Oh, and also review who's your favorite character so far in the story please! Now, review for real this time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Memories

**Blue Iced Lioness: Thank you, and Kula won't be in the story for a bit so enjoy NO CRAZY! *Does a little dance, only to have Tama facepalm* oh… Tama was watching… and I'm glad you like Tama. I'm glad I can only make her look better. *Tama: Thank you!* No problem Tama! Enjoy the chapter**

**Whoa it's fandoms: I've got a Mitani shipper, eh? Hmmm, they'd be cute but… you'll see. You'll just see *Myota: What are you going to do?* I'm not gonna say, Myota. *Myota: Why?* Plot reveal. *Myota: TELL ME WOMAN!* Nope, you're gonna have to wait like everyone else. And yes, no Kula in the chapter. Or in this one. She's at the insane asylum, getting some pills before I even THINK about having her near me… and oh mind reader, what am I thinking now? Lol enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK lover: No problem about the shout-out. Tojo's okay, a little emotionally scarred, but okay. With Rafiki and Mufasa, a little humor to an overall serious chapter always helps. Also with Vitani getting closer to Tama and Tojo, it's because she has had, well Kula… oh poor girl. Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

**TRON0602: You're welcome for the shout out. Damu and Kweli huh? Blood and true. I'm already attached to Shari as a name so I'll have to choose between Giza, Damu and Kweli now. Thanks for the names. Oh, and for your story, when Kali and Usafi have a cub, I was thinking either Maji, which means water for a boy or a girl, Kengee, which means sunbeam for a boy, or Zuri, which means beautiful for a girl for names. I just thought they fit that lovely couple. Tojo told Tama of the rape, and luckily Tama understands. She's like her mother in that way. I didn't mean to even reference Heart of a Lioness either. Bonus! And another Mitani shipper? Oh dear… just wait and see, please. The pride will understand Myota's reluctance. I'm sure Zira will MAKE them understand her son's reluctance. Hey Zira may not be evil in this fic, but she's still a fierce lioness. Thank you! And I am patiently awaiting your next chapter. Enjoy the chapter.**

"You were raised by Kula before?" Sarabi asked Myota quietly.

"I was. She had me calling her 'Mama' and said she loved me… then Vitani came along, and I was forgotten." Myota's lime green eyes looked into Vitani's electric blue, and Vitani lowered her head. She knew that Myota was right.

"That's horrible. She gets a cub she wants and she forsakes the other!" Sarabi snapped.

"I think that was her plan when it came to Tama bringing me home." Vitani whispered.

"What do you mean?" Myota asked.

"Tojo was raped. Kula's likely pregnant. She has a cub she wants, and I, too, am forsaken." Vitani said, her blue eyes looking into Myota's lime green orbs.

"Kula's just a terrible lioness. What could I expect? She's Scar's daughter." Sarabi said.

"But, what of Kula's own mother?" Vitani asked.

"Insane. Kenya was just as insane as her daughter. She raped two other lions that I've heard of." Sarabi said.

"Rikala and Kiara's fathers." Myota said softly. He had heard the story from Rikala and Kiara themselves. Sarabi nodded.

"I heard Kenya had cubs, but wasn't sure until I saw Rikala and Kiara, and their similar structure to Kula and Kenya, but…they aren't Kula nor Kenya. They resemble their fathers greatly." Sarabi said.

Vitani saw the sun setting and heard a roar.

"That's the call. The kill has been brought back to Pride Rock." Sarabi said. Myota and Sarabi began walking, but Vitani hung back, looking around. She smelled acacia trees. Why was that scent so familiar to her?

"Vitani?" Myota asked.

"Coming." Vitani followed Sarabi and Myota, still smelling the acacia until the party made it back to Pride Rock. Tama and Tojo had already had their fill, and they were awaiting Vitani to get her fill. Vitani bypassed the kill and went deep into the den, Tama and Tojo watching their daughter retreat.

"What's wrong with Vitani?" Tama asked her mother.

"She's just, she's feeling a little guilty." Sarabi said carefully.

"About?" Tojo asked.

"Me." Myota said.

"For what reason?" Tama asked the white lion.

"I'll let Vitani explain to you. She's your daughter, after all." Myota gave the Queen a slight smile. Tama followed Vitani into the back of the cave. She saw a tear escape the young lioness's eye.

"Vitani?" Tama asked quietly. Vitani turned to her mother, tears streaking down her cheeks. Vitani hiccupped a sob, lowering her head. Tama ran to her daughter, nuzzling her.

"Vitani, sweetie what is it?" Tama asked.

"I… Myota…I." Vitani started sobbing, unable to speak fluently. Tama held her daughter close to her body, letting the young lioness sob.

"Hush, it's all right, c'mon you're okay." Tama said softly. Vitani continued her sobbing.

"Vitani, shhh. C'mon, breathe baby." Tama cooed. Vitani stopped sobbing, but her tears were a steady flow.

"_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away,_

_When it seems all your dreams _

_Come undone,_" Tama sang. Vitani looked up at her mother with curious eyes.

"_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride. _

_We are more than we are _

_We are one._" Tama sang. Vitani smiled a little.

"I remember that song. It's my lullaby." Vitani said softly.

"The one I always sang to you every night before Kula kidnapped you. It calmed you, no matter what state you were in." Tama smiled. Vitani set her head beneath her mother's chin. Tama purred a little, soothing Vitani's frayed nerves.

"Myota said he'd let you tell me whatever's going on. I'd like to know." Tama said softly.

"Well, you promise you won't chase Myota out?" Vitani begged.

"Of course! Tell me, baby." Tama whispered.

"When Kula kidnapped me, Myota was living in the Outlands, as Kula's son. Kula exiled him here, and you saved him." Vitani said. Tama smiled.

"That just proves to me Kula's as insane as her father. You and Myota have none to fear." Tama said.

"Thank you." Vitani said.

"Honey, I'm your mom, I'll forgive you no matter what you do." Tama said. Vitani backed away, looking into her mother's golden eyes.

"Kula would hit me if I did something wrong." Vitani said.

"That was horrible of her. I never will hit you, no matter my anger towards you at the second. The same goes for your brother, Muujiza." Tama said with a smile.

"I promise I'll do the same." Vitani said. Tama nuzzled Vitani.

"You've adjusted well." Tama said.

"This is home to me. The Outlands were just… a place to live. This is home." Vitani said. Tama felt tears well in her eyes. Vitani's expression changed to that of concern.

"Don't be concerned, baby. I'm all right, I'm just happy." Tama said as tears fell off her own cheeks. It was Vitani's turn to nuzzle her mother.

"I am too, I love you, Mom." Vitani said. The phrase came out smoothly, like a gentle river. It surprised both mother and daughter that the phrase was easily said.

"I love you too," Tama said, "do you want to stargaze tonight?" Tama asked.

"What's that?" Vitani asked.

"You'll see. I'll bring your brother along as well." Tama said. Vitani smiled.

_oOoOo_

Kula could only smile. She was sure, growing inside her, was a cub. And not just anyone's cub. It was the King's cub. She would be birthing a child within four months, and it would be Tojo's child. Tojo's child… her and Tojo's son…

"My Mistress?" Amani asked. Kula looked up to the black lioness.

"Yes, Amani?" Kula asked.

"You seem to be glowing. Do you think it was successful?" Amani asked.

"It should be. This is exactly the way Father would've wanted it." Kula said.

"I believe so. Scar would want his genius in his grandchild, yet Tojo's strengths, and your intuition." Amani praised.

"Oh, Amani. I already have a name for him." Kula said.

"That would be?" Amani asked.

"Giza." Kula smiled.

"May I ask, what if it's a girl?" Amani asked.

"That's a good question. Why don't you name her if it's a girl?" Kula asked.

"I will, but why?" Amani asked.

"Because she will immediately be killed. I don't want a daughter. I had Vitani, look how that fiasco turned out." Kula scoffed.

"But this girl will be of your flesh and blood, more like you. Think of it. If it is a girl, she won't turn on her mother, will she?" Amani asked.

"I suppose not. Maybe I can accept a girl." Kula said.

"Or twins, perhaps?" Amani asked.

"Twins would be perfect. I mean, why wouldn't I have twins? Look at Simba and Tama, my despicable cousins. They're twins, so twins run in the family." Kula smiled evilly. Amani didn't like the smile crossing her Queen's face. It was almost as if Kula had gone insane.

Had she?

_oOoOo_

Tama, Muujiza, and Vitani lied on their backs beneath the stars. Tama smiled at Muujiza, pointing out star shapes, like one looked like heart, and another Pride Rock.

"Look, there! A rabbit," Tama pointed, "see its tail?"

"I see," Vitani pointed at another shape, "look, two lionesses fighting," Vitani chuckled, "this is fun." Vitani said.

"We used to do this all the time when you were a cub. You would point out the rabbit." Tama said.

"She did?" Muujiza asked, his bi-colored orbs curious.

"I would?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah, kind of like how… how your Grandpa Mufasa would." Tama said. Vitani looked at her mother. She had a memory rip through her conscious.

"_Slow down, little one. Yes, onto the Queens. There was Jolina. The daughter of King Azir and Queen Aza, an unknown Princess. There was a prophecy held to the Wise Queen, that she would save her old pride, the pride she never knew. And she did, at the cost of her life for her lands and her child." Tama said. _

"_W-Would you do the same fowr me, Mommy?" Ashaki asked her mother, her electric blue eyes wide. _

"_Any mother would, Ashaki. It's our instinct to protect our cubs. We have no choice but to do so, because your lives are so important to us. Fathers are the same as well." Tama said, a faraway look in her golden eyes with tan flecks, as if she were remembering something. _

"_But, what if…" Ashaki said. _

"'_Shaki, let me tell you something. Mother's Love. I'd give my life for you and for the cub I carry now. My lovely baby girl, let me tell you something my father told me," Tama looked at the sky, "look at the stars. The Great Kings and Queens of the Past look down on us from those stars. So even when I'm gone, I'm still with you, no matter what happens." A gentle breeze started blowing. Ashaki nuzzled into her mother's fur. _

Vitani gasped and sat up, unsure of the memory. Muujiza and Tama followed suit, concerned for the Princess.

"Vitani?" Muujiza asked.

"A memory. From when I was a younger cub. You had just found out you were pregnant with Muujiza, and we stargazed together." Vitani told Tama. Tama's golden eyes filled with tears, but not of sadness, no, these were tears of glee.

"You're remembering." Tama said softly. Muujiza smiled and nuzzled his sister for the first time. The gesture somewhat surprised Vitani, but she allowed it and nuzzled her brother back.

"This is good, right Mom?" Muujiza asked Tama.

"Very good. I'm so glad." Tama then pulled her children close to her, and they all hugged. Vitani felt a tear leave her eye. She was _feeling_. She wasn't just a hollow shell of _no emotion_, she was feeling again.

What the three lions didn't know was that they were being watched intently. A growl emitted from its throat.

**A/N: Uhhh…? Oh dear God, is this lion Myota? Has he not let his anger go like he said he had? OR is it someone else?**

**Review who you think it is! Or review just for the hell of it, I don't care! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Shed My Skin, Part I

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Vitani's memories returning is only beginning, so you have much to look forward to! And yes, Amani should've seen it coming that Kula would go insane, yet she still follows her! Jeez… Your assumption for that lion watching could be Myota, but still, hold on to hope for him. With Kula having twins, it's possible. Twins are in that family. And pity _any _cub born to/adopted by Kula. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**TRON0602: It is possible Myota's that lion. Kula is also possible, as is Kiara. I'm glad I'm not making Vitani's memories cheesy. That's my worst fear as an author. I know, it's a little sad but you understand, right? Of course I chose Giza as a name! You offered, and I like the name a lot. And SWEET, thanks for choosing Maji as a name for Kali and Usafi's cub! I feel accomplished! Yes, Myota is lucky to be in the Pridelands. If he's the angry lion, I'm sure Mama Zira won't let that happen for long. It's also possible that Chumvi is the lion, or Rikala's Father, Kiara's father, or Myota's father has shown their respective mugs. We won't know until she/he shows again. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Sure! I'll PM you for more info so he can come to life! And with the Mitani pairing… you might be a little disappointed. Just sayin'. Still, enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Hi! That's okay you didn't, I understand busy schedules. Thank you thank you thank you for the compliments. I won't let anyone hurt the royal family for now. They'd haunt me… in my sleep. Kind of how Scar does *shudders* creepy lion why can't he just STAY DEAD? *sighs* I'm okay now. Vitani and Myota will be fine. And I'm glad the memory I used worked well. Thank you and Enjoy this chapter!**

**Blue iced lioness: Thank you! And I would start another story, but I'm writing another story in the Legend of Zelda section right now. You spelled Muujiza's name right, don't worry. And be suspicious of Myota if you want. Maybe I can settle some suspicions this chapter. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I'm making GREAT use of the "T" rating here, so if you're a little squeamish, I don't blame you if you don't read the chapter OR review it! If you don't read, go ahead and PM me to find out what happened.**

Tama and her children had safely returned home. Tojo nuzzled her as their children settled next to each other, gold and light beige with a gold undertone blending as the two siblings fell asleep. Tojo got up and walked outside with Tama.

"So, how'd stargazing go?" Tojo asked.

"Vitani remembered stargazing with me." Tama said with a smile.

"She did? That's wonderful!" Tojo said.

"It is. Oh, Toj', our daughter's home. She's home." Tama leaned into Tojo's russet red mane and sighed. Tojo smiled at his mate.

"This is wonderful news. I mean, Tam', she's remembering, this means that Kula's influence hasn't done much to her." Tojo said.

"Isn't it perfect to know that?" Tama asked.

"Even with Kula possibly pregnant, this means that happiness can come back into out lives." Tojo said.

"Kula will pay for raping you one day. She doesn't deserve to live after that." Tama grumbled.

"I know she will. You never know though, if it's after her cub is born, would you… I don't know would you…?" Tojo began.

"Accept the cub? Toj', you know I will. It's part you. If the cub is male, female, or if there's two, I will accept them. Tojo, I love you. I will adopt Kula's cub as my own if needed." Tama said.

"Oh, Tama thank you. I was worried you'd kill the cub too." Tojo said.

"Kill an innocent cub? Never. Plus, Kula would be getting some payback, having her child raised by her mortal enemy." Tama said.

"It would be payback. I love you, Tama." Tojo said, his electric blue eyes sparkling underneath the stars.

"I love you too, Tojo." Tama licked Tojo's cheek and started purring. Tojo licked Tama's cheek in return, and then licked her neck. Tama sighed, and then her golden eyes flew open.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tama whispered.

"Tama, you're my mate. Why wouldn't I?" Tojo whispered.

"I just… I didn't know how you felt…" Tama admitted.

"If you were darker, I'd be unsure. But you're lighter, with a hair tuft and your eyes are golden. And I know I'm safe." Tojo licked Tama's neck, and the Queen sighed.

"If you're sure…" Tama whispered. The King purred and nuzzled his Queen.

"I am. I love you." Tojo said as he got on top of the Queen.

"I love you." Tama said.

_oOoOo_

"VITANI!" Kula yelled. Vitani looked up to her mother with scared blue eyes.

"Yes, Mother?" Vitani asked softly. Kula smacked Vitani, which sent the younger lioness flying.

"YOU'VE DISOBEYED ME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL TAMA!" Kula roared. Vitani stood up, noticing that her paw hurt when she put weight on it. She winced.

"I won't kill my birth mom! Tama was supposed to raise me! You took me from her!" Vitani roared back. Kula roared.

"You ungrateful little bitch… do you realize what I do to ungrateful little bitches like you?" Kula sneered.

"What do you do, Kula?" Vitani snarled. Kula pounced on Vitani, putting her jaws close to Vitani's throat.

"I kill them." Kula whispered.

"No!" Vitani woke with a start. She breathed heavily. Muujiza woke at his sister's heavy breathing.

"'Tani? What's wrong?" Muujiza asked sleepily.

"I-It was a n-nightm-mare." Vitani stuttered. Muujiza scooted closer to his sister and nuzzled her.

"You're okay, 'Tani. It was only a dream." Muujiza said. Vitani sighed.

"You're right. It was only a dream." Vitani said. She lied her head back down, and Muujiza put his head over her back. Vitani smiled and set her head on her brother's paws.

"Thanks, Muujiza." Vitani said.

"You're my sister. I know you'd do the same for me." Muujiza said with a smile. With that the siblings settled back into a sleep. Tama and Tojo returned from their escapade to see their children curled up together. The King and Queen smiled.

"That's a sight." Tojo whispered.

"Isn't it?" Tama whispered. Tama settled next to Vitani, putting her head over Vitani's back, and Tojo did the same with Muujiza. The Royal Family slept soundly.

Morning came, and Kovu, Myota, Kopa, and Nuka were the first ones awake. The four young lions went outside and shook out their pelts. Myota sighed.

"What's up, Myota?" Kovu asked, dark emerald eyes worried.

"Yeah, bro, you've been down." Nuka noted, his bright red eyes curious.

"Well, I… I just feel a little blue." Myota admitted.

"You can tell us anything, Myota." Kopa said, his cobalt eyes concerned. Myota looked up to the sky with lime green eyes.

"Vitani. It's about Vitani." Myota said softly.

"What about her, bro?" Kovu asked.

"Well, before I was here in the Pridelands, I was in the Outlands." Myota went on to explain his whole uncomfortable past to his brothers and his friend. Kovu's expression stayed concerned, while Nuka's and Kopa's became surprised, then concerned. Myota took a breath when he was done explaining his history.

"Bro, leave it in the past. You're here now." Nuka said, his jet-black mane blowing softly in the wind.

"Nuka's right, Myota. You have a family here. Mom adopted you because she loves you." Kovu said, his chocolate brown mane flowing with the wind as well.

"Myota, no matter your past, you have a home here." Kopa smiled, his rich brown mane flowing.

"Thanks, guys." Myota smiled, his light tan mane being blown by a singular gust at the same time as Kovu's. Leaves ran around the two brothers. Nuka and Kopa watched in awe.

"What was that?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know." Kopa said.

"It was weird." Nuka said.

"What was weird?" Rikala emerged from the den, nuzzling Nuka. Nuka nuzzled his fiancée back.

"Just… something that just happened. You had to see it, Riri." Nuka said.

"I suppose I would have to." Rikala chuckled. Two seconds later, Simba, Nala, and Kiara emerged from the den.

"Hey!" Kiara ran and nuzzled Kovu.

"Hey." Kovu said. Kopa looked to his mother and father.

"What's going on?" Kopa asked his parents.

"Well, today we want to spend some time alone with our children." Nala said, nuzzling Kopa. Kopa groaned.

"MOOOM! I'm not a kid anymore!" Kopa said.

"Kopa, just because you're not a kid anymore doesn't mean a mother's nuzzle means any less." Simba said, a red eyebrow rose above reddish amber eyes.

"Dad, c'mon! You're supposed to be on my side." Kopa complained.

"Yes, and no. I still nuzzle my mother. You are younger than me, and you should still accept your mother's shows of affection, because one day you and Moto could go off and start a new pride." Simba said. Kopa blushed beneath his fur, and his adoptive sisters laughed at their brother.

"Kopa, you look hilarious right now!" Rikala giggled.

"I have to agree on that!" Kiara laughed.

"Girls! That's enough. C'mon kids, let's go." Nala said. Kiara nuzzled Kovu quickly and Rikala nuzzled Nuka in a similar fashion as the family set off for the day. Nuka, Myota, and Kovu were left holding back a roar of laughter at Kopa's embarrassment.

"It's so funny to see Kopa cringe at the suggestion of mating." Nuka snickered.

"The kid is still so innocent. Moto's good for him in that way." Kovu said seriously. Myota and Nuka looked to their brother. Kovu snorted, then burst out laughing. Myota and Nuka joined in the laughter. Kovu ended up on his back, kicking his legs out he was laughing so hard. Nuka was crying and Myota almost couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny?" Vitani appeared out of nowhere. The three young males straightened up immediately, Kovu standing at attention.

"Well, Kopa." Myota couldn't keep a straight face. He started laughing again.

"What about my cousin?" Vitani asked.

"He's still so innocent." Nuka snorted.

"That's a problem?" Vitani asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, it's just funny seeing him squirm when mating is mentioned." Kovu burst out laughing. Vitani smiled at the lions' enjoyment.

"I would've had to see it for myself, I suppose." Vitani started her descent down Pride Rock.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Kovu asked.

"Waterhole, care to join me?" Vitani called.

"I've got to help Mom today." Nuka said, reminding his brothers.

"And I'm in on the hunt today." Myota said. Kovu nodded.

"I'll go! Wait up Vitani!" Kovu called, running to catch up with the Princess. Myota and Nuka were left standing.

"You don't think Kovu would cheat on Kiara, would you?" Myota asked Nuka once Kovu and Vitani were out of earshot.

"No. Not unless he really loves Vitani and not Kiara." Nuka said.

"You wouldn't think that he loves Vitani more?" Myota asked.

"I don't know. I just remember them as cubs, and there seemed to be something there, but Kovu's committed to Kiara." Nuka said.

"I hope he is. Kiara doesn't deserve to be hurt." Myota said.

_oOoOo_

**I am not alone**

**I live with the memories**

**Regret is my home**

**This is my true freedom**

Vitani and Kovu got a drink from the waterhole and walked around a bit until they found the acacia grove. The scent of the acacia trees made Vitani curious.

"What's up?" Kovu asked.

"The acacia. It's scent just… it's almost as if I'm trying to remember something." Vitani said.

"Try remembering something. I'm here if anything happens." Kovu insisted. Vitani closed her eyes, trying to call a memory up.

Then she saw it, herself as a cub with Kopa, running from a dark lioness. Who was the dark lioness? Was she going to kill Kopa and herself? Would they survive?

The roar of a lion was heard. Kopa ducked off into nearby bushes, and Vitani was picked up in the lioness's jowls. Vitani struggled a bit, some of her fur ripping out as she fell back into a run. The lioness caught her again. Vitani yelled for her mother and father. For her Uncle Simba. For her Aunt Nala. Hell, she even yelled for her Grandpa Mufasa to help her.

**Express all the feelings of**

**What I've become**

**I watch the rising sun**

**I hope I find some peace today**

Vitani opened her eyes and started crying. She sobbed.

"'Tani? 'Tani what's wrong?" Kovu asked.

"I… I remember when I was kidnapped!" Vitani burst. She leaned into Kovu's chest and cried. Kovu hugged Vitani fiercely.

"Vitani, easy now. It's okay. Shhh. Vitani," Kovu paused, "Ashaki. I'm here. It's okay." Kovu said. Vitani gasped and looked into Kovu's dark emerald eyes.

"Ashaki?" Vitani demanded.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped. I'm sorry." Kovu insisted.

"No you aren't! You want Ashaki, your best friend, don't you?!" Vitani yelled.

"No, it's not—" Vitani's electric blue glare cut off Kovu.

"Newsflash, Kovu. Kula killed Ashaki. Her little happy spirit is gone. She left me behind to pick up her pieces." Vitani said softly. She turned away from Kovu.

"Vitani, wait." Kovu said. Vitani looked back to the dark lion, his emerald eyes saddened.

"What?" Vitani asked.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just was thinking about the times we'd have as cubs. The days we'd stay out really late, the nights we'd cuddle… your life wasn't the only one stolen from you." Kovu said.

"What you mean?" Vitani asked.

"I mean, I was supposed to be your King." Kovu said. Vitani gasped softly.

"You mean… we were… meant?" Vitani whispered.

**It seems I've gone away**

**It seems I've lost myself**

"We were. We were intended. And, Vitani…" Kovu paused, sighing, "I fell in love with you as a cub. Inside I think I still am in love with you."

"Kovu…" Vitani said.

"Do you love me, too?" Kovu asked. Vitani walked back over to Kovu, nuzzling him.

"I do. I love you." Vitani said.

Kovu nuzzled Vitani back. The young lions purred together. Kovu licked Vitani's cheek, tasting her salty tears. Vitani sighed.

"Kovu… we shouldn't do this. You're with Kiara." Vitani said.

**It seems I've really lost my way**

**It seems I've lost myself**

**It seems I've…**

"Kiki will understand. She knows how I felt about you. She'll understand." Kovu assured the Princess.

**Shed my skin**

**Oh, are you ready for me?**

"If you're sure…" Vitani's doubt was cut off with Kovu's kiss. Kovu laid a paw on Vitani's shoulder, working his tongue down onto her neck. A sigh emitted from Vitani. Feelings of fire and ice ran through her body.

"Open your eyes." Kovu said. Vitani's electric blue eyes opened to look into Kovu's deep emerald orbs.

"I love you." Kovu said, kissing Vitani's neck. Vitani shuddered.

**Or purge my love?**

**Oh, are you ready for me?**

"Do you love me back?" Kovu asked.

"I love you, Kovu." Vitani whispered. Kovu smiled.

"Then let me ease your sorrows." Kovu said. Vitani nodded.

The young lions didn't see Kiara's tear-filled ruby eyes watching from the distance. Kiara held back a sob and retreated back to her family, saying she didn't feel well. The golden lioness retreated into the cave off of Pride Rock to sob.

Vitani and Kovu, entangled in passion, let themselves go, not thinking of the consequences of their actions

**A/N: O_O oh dear God above… POOR KIARA! I feel sorry for my little Kiki, but… On another hand I feel happy for Vitani and Kovu! UGH!**

**Did the song fit? I used "Shed my Skin" by Alter Bridge (MY FAVORITE SONG EVER!) and I only used half of it.**

**Anyway, review! And next chapter: What will Kiara do after seeing Kovu cheat on her?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Shed My Skin, Part II

**Whoa it's fandoms: SUCH PASSION!**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Yeah… Kiara might start a fight, she might not. We don't know. I personally like the Vitani/Kovu pairing a lot, but so many fics have them as siblings it's frustrating lol! Thank you for the kind words and enjoy the chapter.**

**TRON0602: Yeah it'll hurt her, but she'll come out stronger. At lease I hope so. I don't want to give her a flippin' mental illness. Thank you for saying the song fit. I was a little skeptical at first… With Tojo and Tama, I mean, yeah… they like having cubs, apparently lol. And yes, Tama will take Kula's cub or cubs. Your simile works perfectly for Tama. Payback will be a bitch for Kula lol! And I personally love Maji's coloring you got for him! Thank you and enjoy the chapter :)**

**Robert Downey Jr94: You're just gonna have to read the chapter :) and as for using my characters, I'll only allow the use of Moto, Kopa's betrothed. Myota and Muujiza I'm a little protective of. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Got a little whiplash? I understand what you meant. You thought Myota was to be with Vitani. Kiara should be okay, if you read on, you'll see she should be fine. Thank you for the review, the kind words, and hopefully nothing bad happens :)**

**All right, using the second half of "Shed My Skin" here… And I fixed the bold lettering problem last chapter… ugh I sometimes wonder how I do without a beta, but I seem to do just fine…**

"Hey, what was wrong with Kiara?" Simba asked Kopa.

"I don't know. Her time of the month, maybe." Kopa said.

"I would've known. Something really upset our baby, Simba." Nala said.

"I wonder if it was Kovu." Rikala said softly.

"Why do you think that?" Simba asked.

"Because Kovu's been acting distant for awhile." Rikala said.

"And we haven't noticed this?" Nala asked.

"She didn't want to worry you two. With Kopa's upcoming wedding to Moto, I mean, she wanted some happiness in the family, Mom." Rikala said.

"Riri, you should've told us!" Simba said.

"Sweetie, next time something happens let us know. Right now, we need to be at Kiara's side!" Nala said.

"I realize now, guys. Let's go find Kiki." Rikala said, secretly worried that Kiara wouldn't be found.

_oOoOo_

Kiara sobbed and sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. How could Kovu do that to her? How could he _cheat _on her with Vitani, of all lionesses? Kiara had wanted a real relationship with her cousin, even if she was only her adoptive cousin…

_UGH! Why Kovu? Why Vitani? Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why do you have to sneak around behind my back? _Kiara thought with a sob.

"Kiara?" A voice wafted through the air. Kiara lifted her head, seeing Myota.

"Hey, 'Ota." Kiara said with a smile.

"Don't play that game with me. You were crying two seconds ago. What's wrong, Kiki?" Myota asked.

"It's Kovu." Kiara said softly.

"What did he do?" Myota asked.

**A bitter sinking feeling**

**Awake to the fact **

**There's no going back**

**To the world in which I was living**

"He cheated on me. With Vitani…" Kiara whispered.

"Kiara…" Myota said, his voice laced with sadness.

"It's not that he cheated on me, though. It's that he didn't tell me how he felt about her." Kiara said sadly.

"Just the lies, not the actions?" Myota asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You wouldn't really understand, Myota." Kiara said. Her sadness was replaced with anger.

"Why? Just because I've never been meant to be a lioness's mate?" Myota asked.

"Exactly! You've never known the love you can hold to a lioness." Kiara stood up, getting into Myota's face.

"You little bipolar bitch! Just because I've never had a mate-to-be doesn't mean I don't know love!" Myota snapped.

"Maybe you should've ignored my crying!" Kiara snapped back.

"Maybe I should've! I should've left you in your despair!" Myota yelled.

"Fine, then why don't you leave?!" Kiara shouted. Myota kissed Kiara, stealing the golden lioness's breath away. Kiara's eyes fluttered closed. The lion and lioness pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"I… I'm sorry Kiara. I mean, I shouldn't be kissing you…" Myota stammered.

"No, it's okay." Kiara said.

"Really?" Myota asked.

"It is. Maybe… Maybe… well…" Kiara said.

"I don't… I don't want to hurt Kovu…" Myota said.

"But, that kiss, it felt so…" Kiara began.

"Right." Myota and Kiara said in unison. Kiara blushed, and Myota smiled.

"Maybe we're meant, like Kovu and 'Tani are." Myota suggested.

"There's only one way to know." Kiara said. She licked Myota's cheek. The lion was surprised at first, but Kiara's ruby eyes were very insistent. Myota smiled. The two nuzzled and hugged. Kiara sighed, as did Myota.

**I'm searching for somethin'**

**I found less than nothin'**

**I watch the rising sun.**

**I hope I find some peace today.**

"This is right. It's not anything else." Myota whispered.

"It is. Myota…" Kiara looked into Myota's lime green eyes with her ruby red orbs.

"Kiara, we shouldn't. We should… we should wait, shouldn't we?" Myota asked.

"Myota, I've waited for Kovu, and that got me nowhere. I…" Kiara paused, sighing, "I love you."

Myota was taken aback at first, but smiled and said, "I love you too, Kiara."

Kiara smiled and hugged Myota again. Myota licked her cheek and started grooming Kiara, making the golden lioness purr. Myota shuddered when Kiara licked his neck.

"Kiara, I…" Myota said.

"Myota, there is nothing wrong with this. Kovu will understand. He found love, you deserve to find love, too." Kiara said.

"Kiara, he's my brother." Myota said.

"I know. And as your brother, he should understand." Kiara said softly. Myota's lime green eyes filled with uncertainty.

**It seems I've gone away**

**It seems I've lost myself**

"Kiara, what about pregnancy? What about our parents?" Myota asked.

**It seems I've really lost my way**

**It seems I've lost myself**

**It seems I've…**

"If I get pregnant, so what? Our parents will understand, Myota. Kiss me." Kiara said. Myota couldn't contain his hormones. He kissed Kiara. Kiara let a paw rest on Myota's shoulder. Shudders and sighs emitted from the Queen's niece while the white lion couldn't stop himself.

Myota placed himself above Kiara. Kiara smiled.

"I love you." Myota said.

"I love you, too." Kiara said.

**Shed my skin**

**Oh, are you ready for me?**

Kiara and Myota became entangled in their passion. Sighs and gasps were heard. They, like Vitani and Kovu, didn't care of the people they hurt. They needed the solace, the comfort.

**Or purge my love?**

**Oh, are you ready for me?**

**Yeah cause I'm dying to feel**

**What I have lost**

**Oh and what I was**

_oOoOo_

Vitani and Kovu returned to Pride Rock with smiles on their faces, purring and nuzzling each other. Kovu would just have to break the news to Kiara, which Vitani dreaded. She wasn't exactly enthused to have Kiara claw her eyes out…

"'Tani? What is it?" Kovu asked.

"I'm just thinking about Kiara. I hope that she… she can get over you and find another." Vitani said.

"She will. She's beautiful and she's friendly." Kovu said with a smile.

"Then what am I?" Vitani demanded.

"You're gorgeous and reserved. You'll make a good Queen one day if you want to be Queen." Kovu said, nuzzling Vitani. Vitani nuzzled Kovu back.

"I love you." Vitani giggled.

"I love you, too." Kovu said.

**All my life I've waited**

**Endless days have taken, taken.**

**They've let me free. **

Vitani and Kovu returned to Pride Rock about the same time Kiara and Myota did. Kiara growled and looked at Vitani, her ruby eyes blazing.

"You slut!" Kiara ran for Vitani, reaching a paw out for Vitani. Kovu stepped in the way, taking the blow for Vitani, yelling out with pain. The skin over his right eye lost hair, became bloody and enflamed. He now had a scar like his former stepfather. Vitani gasped.

"You bitch!" Vitani pounced on Kiara, her claws digging deep into Kiara's fur and flesh. The golden lioness pushed off the light beige one with a roar, and the two began fighting. Claws and teeth found fur, flesh and muscle. Roars of pain and anger were heard between the two lionesses while Kovu and Myota tried desperately to separate the quarreling lionesses. Kiara and Vitani ended up rolling down the pathway of Pride Rock, Vitani ending up on top, holding Kiara down. She bared her teeth, then stopped, her electric blue eyes filling with guilt.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me!" Kiara said.

"No." Vitani said while shaking her head.

"What do you mean? That's what you were trained for was to kill!" Kiara said.

"I'm _not _Kula! I'm not that horrible, abusive, vindictive tramp!" Vitani sobbed at the end. She got off of the golden lioness beneath her. Kiara got up, a look of confusion on her face.

"But… you are a killing machine." Kiara said.

"No… I'm Tama and Tojo's daughter. I'm Muujiza's sister. I'm the Crown Princess of the Pridelands. I'm the niece of Simba and Nala, the granddaughter of Mufasa, Sarabi, Radi and Libya. I'm the future Queen of the Pridelands. I'm many things," Vitani looked at Kiara, determination in her eyes, "but I am _not _a vicious, ruthless killer like Kula tried to raise me to be. Why do you think that I _wanted _you to hit me? I could've killed you then, Kiara!"

Kiara gasped and said, "B-but… you… didn't?"

"No. Because, by blood or not, you are family. I'm sorry my actions hurt you. But, don't think that I don't smell Myota all over you, Kiara." Vitani said.

"Vitani…" Kiara whispered, lowering her ruby eyes to the ground, "I should've expected that you wouldn't hurt me. I don't know what happened to me."

"Anger does a lot. But, you know, the years have been steady for you. Suddenly, you find yourself loving another than whom you were supposed to. Is that not true?" Vitani asked.

"It… it is true. Myota…" Kiara looked to the white lion, "there was always something there, and I expected it to be a passing crush. It never went away."

"Kiara, I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the beginning. I should've been. I should've told you that I love Vitani." Kovu said, wincing at blinking in his right eye.

Kiara smiled sadly and said, "I forgive you. I'm sorry about hitting you."

"You're forgiven. I just want you happy." Kovu smiled. Vitani stepped beside Kovu, nuzzling into his mane.

"As do I. And I'm sure Myota would die for you." Vitani said. Myota stepped up and helped Kiara stand.

**Years have gone unbroken**

**Left my past unspoken**

**Those years, oh they haunt me still. **

"I would die for you, Kiara. I'd give you my heart, but you already own it. You owned it when you first looked at me." Myota said. Kiara smiled and nuzzled into Myota's light tan mane.

"I love you, too." Kiara whispered.

"What went on here?" Simba's voice wafted through the air. The four young lions looked to the golden second-in-command.

"A fight, but I _think _it's resolved." Vitani said, looking to Kiara.

"It is. Daddy," Kiara paused, looking Simba in the eye, "I don't want to marry Kovu anymore. I want to marry Myota instead." Kiara said, her ruby eyes meeting Simba's amber-red orbs.

"You're sure? Kovu, you're okay with this?" Simba asked.

"I'm sure." Kiara said.

"I'm good with this, Simba." Kovu said, nuzzling Vitani. Simba raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"All right, we'll talk with Zira, and Vitani, talk to your parents about Kovu." Simba said.

"I will. I promise." Vitani said, leaning into Kovu.

**Shed my skin.**

**Oh, are you ready for me? **

**Or purge my love? **

**Oh, are you ready for me? **

**And shed my skin, oh.**

**Yeah-yeah-yay-yeah-ah**

**Ey-yeah-yay-yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Hey-yeah-yay-yeah-ah-hey-ey-ey**

**All my life I've waited**

**Endless days have taken,**

**They've let me free**

**Years have gone unbroken, **

**Left my past unspoken**

**Oh those years, they haunt me still**

**Yeah-yeah-yay-yeah-ah**

**Ey-yeah-yay-yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Hey-yeah-yay-yeah-ah-hey-ey-ey**

**()()()**

**A/N: I had to use a page breaker. Eh, little extra typing won't hurt at all.**

**So, sorry to TRON0602 and Whoa it's fandoms, but this fic has KovuXVitani and KiaraXMyota… I'm sorry about that, but if you have two OC's that I could use for a pairing with Kula's cubs let me know and I will pair with the cub of your choice. PM me for more info, cause I have Kula's cubs and their names picked out! **

**Review, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Traitor

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Well, she did, but at least she found the lion she loves, right? With her giving Kovu his scar, it'll have symbolism later on in the story. As for the OC's thank you! I might use one or both. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**TRON0602: Yep yep! I just realized your behind the scenes chapter was there… I'll review it and your new story! I like **_Simba: The Lion Avatar _**so far, by the way. Would you mind if the cub I used were Hafsa or Nurisha? I know they're Kali's cubs and all, but they would fit into the mold I want them to. Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter! **

**Hunter305414: I figured it was you from the first guest review. The typing style, everything was the same as yours :) anyway, yes it went from confusion to mostly everything is fixed. Vitani still has to talk to Tama and Tojo about being married to Kovu. Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter! **

**Blue iced lioness: It's all good. As for Arigon's stories, I have read them, but, don't get me wrong, it's not that she's a bad writer it's just her style is… a little young for my tastes. She's an excellent writer, but I wouldn't read ALL of her stories. I did read her interviews and thought them pretty funny. Thanks for your review and enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: OF COURSE! I forgot about that little guy we're making come to life… :) and yes, Kiki and 'Ota are feelin' the love tonight! Enjoy the chapter. **

**Emma: That's okay. I still appreciate your review. **

That night, Vitani had arranged for Simba to care for Pride Rock while she took a walk with her parents. Tama and Tojo walked with Vitani, who sighed.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tojo asked.

"Is everything okay?" Tama asked.

"I… You promise you won't get angry?" Vitani asked.

"Never!" Tama said.

"Tell us anything." Tojo said.

"I… I want to be with Kovu." Vitani said.

"You want to be with… who?" Tojo asked.

"Kovu? But, he's marrying Kiara…" Tama said.

"No. Simba, Nala and Zira already arranged for Kiara and Myota to become mates. I want to be with Kovu. Please? I know that… we had originally been betrothed." Vitani said softly.

"Kovu told you?" Tama asked.

"He did. And… I want to be with him. He wants to be with me too. Please?" Vitani asked.

Tama and Tojo looked to each other. Silence passed through the area for several minutes when Vitani saw her parents smiling.

"Of course you can be with Kovu, honey." Tama said, her golden eyes happy.

"We love you, and we respect your decision to have him be your King." Tojo smiled, nuzzling his daughter. Vitani hugged Tojo back.

"Thank you, Dad." Vitani said softly. Tojo backed away and looked into Vitani's eyes.

"You… just called me Dad." Tojo said.

"I did," Vitani paused, smiling, "I did!" She hugged her father. Tama joined in on the hug. Vitani started purring when she heard a growl. Her hackles rose and she backed away from the hug with a growl of her own.

"Who's there?" Tama demanded.

"Show yourself!" Tojo roared. A large lion emerged from the bushes. His mane was a deep bluish black and thick. His eyes were round in shape and icy blue in color. But what made him stand out was his bright golden pelt that was very similar to Kiara's.

"Who are you?" Tama asked.

"My name is Kibuluu. Have I made it to the Pridelands?" Kibuluu asked.

"You have. Why did you want to come here?" Tojo asked.

"I… I have a daughter here." Kibuluu said.

"Do you know her name?" Tama asked.

"I… don't know but I know her mother's name." Kibuluu said.

"Out with it, man! What is your daughter's mother's name?" Vitani demanded.

"Kenya. Kenya was her name." Kibuluu said. Vitani looked to her parents, and Tama was wide-eyed.

"Your daughter… she's my niece." Tama said.

"What? No we aren't related." Kibuluu said with a smile.

"No, literally she's my niece. She's been adopted by my brother." Tama said. Vitani looked to her mother.

"Mom? Is it Kiara?" Vitani asked.

"I think so, sweetie." Tama said.

_Kiara's not going to be overjoyed. She still blames Kibuluu for leaving her and Rikala in the Outlands with Kenya when he promised to take them both away. _Vitani thought.

"May I see my daughter?" Kibuluu asked.

"No." Vitani said.

"Vitani!" Tama admonished.

"Kiara blames him for a lot of things Mom!" Vitani retorted.

"I admit I have broken promises to my daughter, but I want to see her. I want to apologize to her. I am her father after all." Kibuluu said smoothly, his icy blue eyes penetrating Vitani's soul.

"Simba _is _Kiara's father! He raised her, he protected her, he got her out of the Outlands!" Vitani snapped, her electric blue eyes angered. Kibuluu was taken aback at Vitani's outburst. Vitani turned away from the group and ran for Pride Rock.

"Vitani, wait!" Tama called. Tojo stopped his mate.

"Let her go. She's emotional right now. Let her go." Tojo said. Tama sighed.

Vitani burst into the cave, breathing heavily. Kopa trotted up to his cousin.

"'Tani? What's wrong?" Kopa asked.

"Pissed off. Kiara's father… he's here." Vitani said.

"What? Her birth father's here?" Kopa asked.

"He is. Kovu told me about all the stories Kiara would tell about her father, how he would take her and Rikkie out of the Outlands and away from Kenya. Then he just disappeared." Vitani said.

"Who just disappeared?" Kiara asked. Vitani was amazed at how quiet the golden lioness was and jumped.

"Your birth father. I hope you don't mind, but Kovu told me about the stories you would tell." Vitani said.

"I don't mind, but why is this coming up?" Kiara asked. Vitani and Kopa looked at each other, electric blue meeting dark cobalt.

"How mad will you be?" Kopa asked his sister.

"For what reason?" Kiara demanded.

"Your birth father's here. He's…" Vitani was cut off by Kibuluu's growl.

"Right here. Kiara, it's nice to see you." Kibuluu said. Kiara roared.

"You aren't my father! You may have created me, but I'm _not _your daughter in any other way!" Kiara roared. Tama and Tojo appeared behind Kibuluu. Vitani glared at her parents.

"How could you let him come here?" Vitani demanded.

"Vitani, he wanted to see his daughter." Tojo reasoned.

"He shouldn't be here!" Kiara burst into tears and ran deeper into the cave. Kibuluu tried going after her, but Vitani and Kopa blocked his way.

"Let me see her!" Kibuluu roared.

"You aren't going anywhere near _my sister!_" Kopa roared back, his brown mane rustling slightly. Vitani growled.

"Kopa! Vitani! _STAND DOWN NOW!_" Tama commanded, not as a mother or an aunt, but as the Queen of Pride Rock. Vitani scoffed and ran after Kiara. Kopa growled a bit and went in search of his father. Kibuluu was surprised at Kopa and Vitani's resistance to him. Didn't they realize that he, a full-grown lion, could easily kill them both?

"I want to apologize for my nephew and my daughter's behavior, Kibuluu. It wasn't fair of them to judge you." Tama said evenly.

"I understand them wanting to protect her. Kiara's become your nephew's sister, and your daughter's cousin." Kibuluu said.

"Exactly, maybe you should stay to the cave off of Pride Rock until the tension lowers." Tojo suggested.

"I think I will do that, thank you, King Tojo and Queen Tama." Kibuluu headed for Scar's old cave.

"No problem." Tama said. Once Kibuluu was out of earshot, the King and Queen looked to each other.

"Why did Vitani act up like that?" Tojo asked.

"Maybe it's Kula's training. Maybe I should take her for a walk tomorrow, try to get inside her head." Tama suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tojo said, nuzzling Tama.

_oOoOo_

Kula had watched the whole scene from Scar's old cave. Kibuluu walked up to Kula.

"Did I do just fine, my Queen?" Kibuluu asked.

"You did. Tension has risen between Tama and Vitani. Now it's time for a preemptive strike." Kula snickered.

"Are you sure that's smart with your possible pregnancy?" Kibuluu asked.

"If we weaken Tama now, Tojo later, then Simba and eventually Nala, the pride will lose it's leaders, and will have to be lead by Sarabi. I will give birth to my cubs and then we'll take the Pridelands, as King Kibuluu and Queen Kula." Kula smiled. Kibuluu rubbed against Kula.

"I love you, have I ever mentioned that?" Kibuluu asked.

"Numerous times. Even though I am pregnant with Tojo's cubs." Kula purred.

"Maybe I can return the favor to Tama." Kibuluu chuckled.

"You should. When she is weak." Kula laughed. Together, Kibuluu and Kula laughed.

_oOoOo_

Day turned to night, and Vitani refused to sleep next to her parents, so she instead took up a spot next to Sarabi, who had heard the whole story about Kibuluu from Kiara, and Kiara, who refused to be by her own parents, in the front of the den. Sarabi comforted both her granddaughters and nuzzled them both, telling them that everything would get better.

Vitani slept well next to Sarabi and Kiara. She woke easily in the morning, walking to the tip of Pride Rock, slightly pacing. She was at unease with Kibuluu in the midst of the Pridelanders. She sighed.

"I have to tell Muujiza what I remember about Kibuluu. I have to tell him he used to be Kula's mate," Vitani scoffed, "he'll never believe me," Vitani turned back to the cave, "but I've got to try." Vitani trotted back to the cave, where Muujiza had awoken.

"Hey, sis what's up?" Muujiza asked.

"'Iza, I have to talk to you. It's about," Vitani was cut off by Tama's appearance.

"Muujiza, I don't want you to talk with her today," Tama smiled, "I want to talk with her." Muujiza smiled.

_Change of plans. I'll tell Mom then. _Vitani thought as she and Tama left. Muujiza and Tojo waited for their girls, smiling.

_oOoOo_

"Is everything ready?" Kula asked her pride.

"Yes, everything's ready. We're ready to take Tama down." Amani said, not liking the look in Kula's eyes.

"Then let's move." Kula said.

_oOoOo_

"…but, in the end, Kambili's forces failed against Uru. And luckily so, otherwise the worse could have, and probably would have, happened to the Pridelands." Tama said. Tama had taken Vitani to the gorge.

"Rafiki told the story, but I never heard it so detailed. Kambili was Ahadi's father? Doesn't that mean there was evil inside him? A killer inside Ahadi?" Vitani asked. Tama stopped walking.

"If you think of it, that killer assured that we'd all live. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here. So sometimes, killers give life. Fire, that's a sure killer, but in it's wake, it leaves new life. Scar, for example, took after Kambili. It wasn't right, and no one knew why, really. What had changed innocent Taka to the killing Scar, no one knew. Not even his brother, or the lioness he loved." Tama said.

"So, everything has a place?" Vitani asked.

"Even a birth father that abandoned his child." Tama said, her golden eyes meeting Vitani's electric blue.

"So you're saying I should give Kibuluu a chance?" Vitani asked. Tama smiled. A low chuckle was heard. Vitani and Tama looked around, seeing the Outlanders surrounding them.

"No…" Vitani whispered. Her electric blue eyes met Kula's bright red orbs.

"Why, Tama." Kula said, directing her gaze at Tama.

"Kula…" Tama growled.

"What are you doing out here, hun," Kula paused, looking around, "so _alone_?" Tama growled and Kula laughed.

"Well done, Vitani. _Just like we always planned._" Kula told Vitani. Tama whipped her golden gaze to Vitani with a gasp.

"You?" Tama demanded.

"Mom, no! _I had nothing to do with this_!" Vitani rebuffed.

"Attack!" Kula ordered. Dotty and Amani were first to attack Tama. The rest of the Outlanders followed suit while Kula stood back. Vitani watched in horror.

"_NO!_" Vitani yelled. Tama tried fighting off the lionesses to no avail. Vitani got ready to attack, but Amani held her down and knocked her out.

"Nice try, Princess. Stay down!" Amani ordered. The Outlanders pushed Tama to the edge of the gorge, where Tama fell with a thud, staying still.

"Did we get her? Did we get her?" Dotty asked.

"I believe so. Let's go back to the Outlands!" Kula ordered.

"What of Vitani?" Amani asked, her green gaze directed at Vitani.

"Leave her." Kula ordered. The lionesses ran away, leaving the Queen and Princess to die.

_oOoOo_

Tojo and Muujiza began pacing. Neither Vitani nor Tama had returned. Zazu landed in front of the King.

"Should we send a search party?" Zazu asked Tojo.

"Yes. It's late and I'm worried about them." Tojo said.

Sarabi headed the search party of Zira, Kiara, Kopa, Nala, and Sarafina, going to the east Pridelands towards the gorge. Zazu flew with them, waiting for Sarabi's order to go get Rafiki.

_oOoOo_

Vitani woke and looked around.

"Mom?" Vitani asked. She stood up, not caring to free her fur of the dirt. She trotted to the edge of the gorge, every step painful, seeing her mother's body at the bottom of the ravine.

"MOM!" Vitani yelled.

**A/N: I just gave you a cliffhanger, courtesy of SCM115 Enterprises, founded by SweetChinMusic115 and funded by FANFICTION! Lol, I am running on two hours sleep, and A LOT OF COFFEE! HEHEHEHE! I know how RAFIKI FEELS! *Gets whacked in the head by Rafiki with his stick* YOU DAMN MONKEY! *Runs after Rafiki, Rafiki runs away laughing* GET BACK HERE!**

***Rafiki and I running in the background,**

**Me: GET BACK HERE! I JUST WANT TO HURT YOU!**

**Rafiki: IT'S IN DE PAST! IT'S IN DE PAST!***

**Sarabi: Oh dear, it looks as if our lovely author has gone on a little tangent. I'll close up the chapter. Will my darling daughter be all right? Will she blame Vitani for what happened to her? Review and stay tuned!**

**Me: RAFIKI YOU DAMN MONKEY!**

**Rafiki: I AM A BABOON!**

**Me: NO YOU'RE A MANDRILL! IT'S A MONKEY!**

**Rafiki: THEY'RE BOTH MONKEYS!**

**Sarabi: And you might want to pray for Rafiki's safety. I fear our author might hurt him in the state she's in… *CRASH!* and maybe our author, she just ran into a wall… Music, are you alright?**

**Me: Pretty stars…**

**Sarabi: Oh no…**

**Rafiki: I know.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Say Goodbye

**Blue iced lioness: Thanks! That's me on coffee for ya! As I said before, I give Arigon credit as a writer, but she writes young for my tastes. She's an excellent writer, I just can't get involved from the first sentence of her stories. Anywho thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Thank GOD! I thought I needed Xanax… LOL! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**TRON0602: Yep. I figured having either Kiara or Rikala having an evil father would deepen the plot, so Kibuluu became a fall guy. Thank you! For the rest of your review's questions, read on and thank you for letting me use Hafsa and Nurisha and I will definitely credit you I promise! Enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Read on, you might feel some closure, but not enough :) thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**NOTE: I used Rev Theory's "Say Goodbye" Lyrics in this chapter. Lyrics are in bold.**

"MOM!" Vitani yelled again. Tama still didn't respond to Vitani's cries. Vitani looked for a path down the side of the gorge, and found one, but it was steep. She made her way down the path and to her mother's side. She nuzzled Tama.

"Mom, please, wake up!" Vitani said. Tama didn't respond. Vitani felt tears meeting her eyes.

"How… how _dare _Kula come here? How dare…Kibuluu. Kibuluu, oh Mom, Kibuluu was once her mate before they fought and he left! Please wake up, I need you Mom. Now more than anything." Vitani begged Tama. Tama didn't respond. Vitani let out an ear-piercing roar.

"Help!" Vitani's echo went through the canyon, calling back to her.

"Somebody!" Vitani yelled. Her echo went unanswered.

"Anybody… please… help." Vitani started to sob. Tama groaned. Vitani gasped and turned to her mother.

"Mom!" Vitani said, nuzzling her mother.

"God _damn it_, my head…" Tama said.

"Mom, are you okay?" Vitani asked. Tama sat up and looked at Vitani.

"Ashaki?" Tama asked.

"Yes, it's me. But, remember? Kula renamed me Vitani, and you were calling me that." Vitani said.

"What? I was calling you by Vitani?" Tama asked.

"I've been home for a couple weeks." Vitani answered.

Tama blinked a couple times, sighing.

"What happened just now?" Tama asked.

"Kula came into the Pridelands, she pushed you off the edge of the gorge. You landed hard. Mom, I was worried you were dead." Vitani said.

"Kula was here, and you were?" Tama asked.

"What are you saying? Mom, I swear to Mufasa himself I had nothing to do with it!" Vitani said.

**Hanging by a moment**

**As time slips away**

**And tell me was it worth it?**

**Such a heavy price to pay…**

Tama stood up, "maybe you're not my daughter at all! Maybe you're actually Kula's and you plotted with her." By now it was obvious to Vitani that Tama's memory was affected.

"No! I had nothing to do with it! Mom, please!" Vitani said. Sarabi and her search party came to the scene, seeing Tama's teeth bared to Vitani.

"Tama!" Sarabi said aghast.

"Aunt Tama, what are you doing?!" Kopa demanded.

"She, she lead Kula into the Pridelands! I was hurt. You want judgment, I will give you one." Tama said, her voice deadly quiet.

"Vitani wouldn't do that. She's your daughter. She's been here for two weeks, and she's come into her own well here." Nala reasoned with her Queen.

"Oh, Nala, this isn't _my _daughter. Ashaki died. This is Kula's daughter, Vitani." Tama tried taking a step, but fell. Vitani went to her mother's side, but Tama smacked her, leaving three scratches on Vitani's cheek.

"Don't take another step towards me!" Tama said.

"Mom…" Vitani said. She looked to Sarabi, "Grandma, you believe me, right?" Tears fell out of Vitani's eyes.

"You know I do. Tama, I think you're having memory problems." Sarabi reasoned with her daughter.

"Aunt Tama, Vitani isn't Kula's child. She's yours, remember?" Kopa tried to prompt Tama's memory.

**Give me a minute to say**

**What I've been meaning to say**

**Before you take those**

**Pictures off the wall**

"Kopa, I think Tama has amnesia." Zira said.

"The fall really hurt her too." Kiara added. Sarafina only nodded. Vitani sobbed and Nala nuzzled her niece.

"Oh, Vitani, I'm sorry sweetie." Nala said.

"Mom, please. It's me. I'm Ashaki. I'm Vitani, I'm both! For King's Sake, please believe me!" Vitani begged.

"I can't believe a traitor." Tama said mirthlessly. Vitani let in a gasp and started sobbing.

"Just know this, I love you Mom." Vitani took off running.

"Vitani!" Kiara and Kopa yelled in unison.

_oOoOo_

Vitani ran back to Pride Rock, to her father and Muujiza's gratefulness.

"Vitani, you're all right." Tojo nuzzled his daughter.

"I know. Mom isn't. She doesn't remember me. I'm leaving." Vitani said.

"'Tani, no! Don't go!" Muujiza begged.

"'Iza, she thinks I betrayed her. Kula pushed her off the gorge cliff and she's really hurt and has amnesia. She thinks I was behind it." Vitani said, a tear falling off her cheek.

"Where will you go?" Tojo asked.

"Anywhere but here or the Outlands." Vitani said.

"Be careful. Is there somewhere I can find you when she does regain her memory?" Tojo asked.

"I don't know where I'll go. Most likely the Mountain Pride." Vitani said.

"Malka's Pride? Why there?" Tojo asked.

"Mom already had Zazu tell Malka I was found. If I go to the Mountain Pride, maybe Malka will accept me." Vitani said.

"Maybe so, and I'll know you're safe. Be careful." Tojo hugged Vitani.

"I will. I love you two." Vitani said to Muujiza and Tojo as she left for the northwest, to the Mountain Pride.

**Wasn't born an angel**

**But I still try to fly**

**I've got this hole inside**

**That nothing satisfies.**

"We love you too." Muujiza said, tears running from his bi-colored eyes.

_oOoOo_

Sarabi and her party got Tama home, Tama on Nala's back. Tojo and Muujiza both nuzzled her.

"How bad is it?" Tojo asked.

"I don't know. Rafiki still has to look at me." Tama said.

"Our daughter was here." Tojo said.

"Vitani came here?" Tama asked, hiding her anger.

"She's leaving for Malka's Pride. She's realized that she can't live without a good pride." Tojo said.

"You believe her too, Tojo? She's Kula's, not ours." Tama said.

"She's been here for two weeks. She looks has your pelt, my eyes, Uru's eyeshades and nose, Sarabi's earrims and my father's freckles! She's our daughter, and you let her run." Tojo said.

"I don't remember her." Tama said. Zira looked at Tojo.

"She has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything of the last couple weeks." Zira said.

"Take her inside. I think the Queen duties need to be given to Sarabi while she recovers." _Although Vitani should be here to take those duties._ Tojo finished silently.

**I know I make my mistakes,**

**I hope that heaven can wait**

**So I can make things right**

**Before I'm gone**

_oOoOo_

Vitani ran through the cold night. She wanted her family with her. Her stomach was growling, and her paws were tired. Her eyes were sore and puffy from crying. She heard a rustling in the tall grass around her.

"Who's there?" Vitani asked. A dark gray lion (such a dark gray he was near black)

with a chocolate brown mane, a purplish brown Pridelander nose, and deep emerald eyes like Kovu's appeared.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." His voice was a deep baritone.

"You kind of did. Who are you?" Vitani asked.

"My name is Kijani. Yours?" Kijani asked. His mane was reminiscent of Kovu's, as were his eyes.

"Vitani. Princess Vitani." Vitani corrected.

"Ah, you're Tama's daughter." Kijani said.

"Yeah, and I'm exiled." Vitani said.

"I apologize for that. Why don't you come with me to the Mountain Pride?" Kijani asked.

"How did you know I was headed for the Mountain Pride?" Vitani asked.

"You're headed in that general direction." Kijani chuckled.

"I suppose so. I have a question before we set off." Vitani said.

"Go for it." Kijani said.

"Do you know a lioness named Zira?" Vitani asked.

"The mother of my son." Kijani beamed.

"I love your son. His name is Kovu. He's become a wonderful lion." Vitani said.

"I'm glad he's found such a lovely lioness." Kijani smiled at Vitani. Vitani gave the lion a smile. She looked back at her home.

**What will you remember when I say goodbye?**

**Does it really matter what I leave behind? **

**Cause nothing is forever (nothing is forever)**

**Would you even care if I say goodbye? **

**If I say goodbye?**

_Goodbye. I hope to see all of you soon. _Vitani thought as she and Kijani left for the Mountain Pride.

_oOoOo_

Rafiki examined Tama, noticing her injuries were serious.

"A broken leg, a few broken ribs, a vedy serious concussion causing amnesia and some bruised muscles. I suggest you stay down for at least dree months, if not four." Rafiki told the Queen. Tama's golden eyes closed.

"Rafiki, you're honest, right?" Tama asked.

"Of course, Tama. What is it?" Rafiki asked.

"Vitani was my daughter, wasn't she?" Tama asked.

"Yes. She has been blessed with Uru's strength and Mufasa's heart." Rafiki said.

"And I let her go." Tama said.

"You don't remember her. Maybe within a couple weeks you will. Tojo said she's headed for de Mountain Pride." Rafiki said.

"Malka's Pride," Tama sighed, "do you think I'm bad for letting her go?" Tama asked.

"No. You just don't remember now, but you should within at least two weeks, at the most, two months." Rafiki said.

"If I could hug you, I would." Tama said. Rafiki hugged the Queen gingerly.

"I'll hug, you just rest. I'll be back to check on you." Rafiki said.

_oOoOo_

Dotty was pacing. She… she actually might have _killed _Tama. How could the Kings forgive her?

More importantly, how could her sister forgive her? Zira had followed Tama, and Dotty had followed Kula.

**Try to live it honest**

**But it's hard for me to change**

**I'm caught up in the crosshairs**

**Between the love and the hate.**

Dotty sighed. She and Zira were a lot like Kanala and Jumala from before Uru's reign. Feuding sisters, over one lion. Scar. Scar had flirted with _both _Dotty, formerly named Bianca, and Zira. Zira was meant to be with Scar, but Bianca wanted him, too. But Bianca was too young for him. When Zira left, Bianca took a chance.

She had a daughter. A daughter with a black pelt and bright green eyes like her father. A daughter with a Pridelander nose. She had birthed Amani, but she had named her Eusi, while Scar gave her a "better name" in his opinion. At nearly the same time, Kenya, too, had a daughter. Kula. Zira returned and she had Nuka after being attacked by Shenzi. Scar took Zira as his mate, leaving both Kenya and Bianca devastated. Kenya became a whore, sleeping with first Kijani of the Mountain Pride to have Rikala, who was betrothed to Nuka.

Funny, how Nuka and Rikala were together not knowing Scar had wanted them to marry.

Bianca raised Eusi as best she could. Eusi, although she was smart, had a couple screws loose like her half-sister, Kula. But those screws loose were harmless, Eusi acted a little crazy at times, but she could be composed.

Zira then became pregnant with Kovu by Kijani. It was rumored that Scar had forced the coupling, but Bianca saw the love between Zira and Kijani, and knew that Zira had cheated on Scar and was telling him that Kovu was his. Bianca knew, deep inside that Zira wanted to leave Scar. Then Tama came, successfully overthrowing Scar and throwing him to the hyenas.

Bianca became Dotty. Eusi became Amani. They followed their lover's child and half-sister, respectively, becoming second and third in command. Zira had followed Tama, birthing Kovu two months before Tama's child was born. Kenya also followed her daughter, birthing the daughter of the rogue Kibuluu, Kiara.

Did Zira even remember her little sister? Did she remember the gray lioness that looked so much like her son?

"I've made mistakes. And I think killing Tama was the worst one." Dotty said under her breath.

_oOoOo_

Kovu wouldn't stop pacing. His lover was gone. His fiancée had left. It was Kula's fault. It was his former stepsister's fault.

"Kovu, stop pacing. It's okay." Zira said.

"No, it's not. Does Vitani even know her way to the Mountain Pride?" Kovu asked.

"Tojo said she headed in the right direction." Zira said to her son.

"We don't _know _that she'll get there." Kovu said.

"You want to know something? Your father patrols between the Mountain Pride and this pride. He'll keep her safe." Zira said evenly.

"What was my father like? What is he like?" Kovu asked, stopping his pacing.

"Noble. Graceful. Wonderful. He was the one I loved, never Scar. Scar had thrown Nuka away in favor of you. Which was wrong. Nuka was his son. You weren't." Zira said.

"Did you love my father?" Kovu asked. Zira smiled at Kovu's emerald eyes, so much like his father's eyes.

"I loved him so much. I still do." Zira said.

"Would you ever want to be with him again?" Kovu asked.

"I would do anything to be with Kijani again. I would want to be with him for good." Zira said.

**After the long nights away **

**When only memories remain**

**You're the only light that **

**Helped to lead me home**

"_I love you Kijani." Zira purred, her pregnant belly large. _

"_I love you, too, Zira. I just wish Scar wasn't in the way." Kijani said, nuzzling his lover. _

"_I know. Kijani, Scar's becoming suspicious." Zira said. _

"_I've noticed. It may be time for me to take my leave." Kijani said. _

"_Just… please… tell me, what should our child's name be?" Zira asked._

"_If it is a boy, Kovu. If it's a girl, Zuri." Kijani said. _

"_I like that." Zira smiled. _

Kovu noticed tears in his mother's eyes. Zira didn't notice that she was crying, softly murmuring Kijani's name.

_oOoOo_

Vitani and Kijani made it to the Mountain Pride. The area was little more than a valley in between mountain ranges, but it was beautiful. There was a waterfall. There wasn't a kopje like Pride Rock, but there was a den behind the waterfall where Kijani said that the pride slept in.

Kijani lead Vitani to Malka. Malka's bi-colored mane of black and brown, his golden pelt, and light pink nose reminded Vitani so slightly of her brother, but there were differences. Malka's eyes were red, and he had tufts of hair on his ears, he was a little more of a dusty gold instead of straight gold, and his nose was lighter.

"You must be Vitani. How may we at the Mountain Pride help you?" Malka asked.

"I'm a refugee. I need a place to stay." Vitani said.

"You are welcome here. If you need to rest, you may rest. How are your hunting skills?" Malka asked.

"They're… rusty." Vitani said honestly.

"I see. You'll have to have a refresher." Malka said with a smile. Vitani nodded.

"That I will. If you don't mind, I think I will take that offer of resting." Vitani said softly.

"Go on inside the cave. Rest up, because tomorrow, you'll be training with my mother, Kirembo." Malka said.

"Thank you, King Malka." Vitani said.

"You can call me Malka. Or whatever you're comfortable with." Malka said to Vitani as she disappeared behind the waterfall and into the cave. She found a corner where she curled up and was asleep within seconds.

**What will you remember when I say goodbye?**

**Does it really matter what I leave behind? **

**Cause nothing is forever (nothing is forever)**

**Would you even care if I say goodbye? **

**If I say goodbye?**

_oOoOo_

A couple weeks had passed. Vitani was hunting alongside the lionesses, going for a zebra.

"Now, Vitani, you'll take the kill shot." Kirembo, Malka's dusty golden mother with a brown spot on her pale orange chin, said. Vitani nodded.

Vitani had gained a little weight in the past couple months. She had filled out to a Pridelander form a bit. She looked healthier.

Kirembo lead the lionesses to take down the zebra. Vitani waited until they brought the zebra to her and jumped from her hiding spot, going for the throat. The zebra had another plan. He reared, kicking her in the stomach. Vitani was sent sailing backwards.

"Vitani!" Kirembo called.

The other lionesses quickly subdued the zebra as Kirembo went to Vitani's side. Vitani groaned.

"God… damn…" Vitani panted.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Girls, get the zebra. I've got Vitani." Kirembo ordered as she lifted Vitani onto her back. The party returned to the cave. Malka saw Vitani on his mother's back.

"What happened?" Malka asked.

"She got kicked in the gut. Get Kengee over here!" Kirembo said. Malka nodded, sending his majordomo to get their shaman. Kirembo set Vitani down gently. Vitani groaned, then gasped.

"Easy. Breathe 'Tani. Breathe." Malka insisted.

"Should we have Kijani go get Tama?" Kirembo asked. Malka nodded.

"Tama needs to be here." Malka said. Kirembo went to go find Kijani.

Malka's majordomo returned with Kengee, a baboon. The baboon went to Vitani's side.

"Will she be okay?" Malka asked.

"Ah-ah! Malka, leave the cave for now." Kengee's feminine voice emerged. Malka did as he was told and waited outside the cave for Tama, if she were coming.

**Is it wrong that we're done with yesterday?**

**Is it wrong that we wasted all this time? **

**Is it wrong just to throw it all away? **

**Is it wrong just to leave it all behind? **

_oOoOo_

Hours passed, and there was no sign of Tama or Kijani. Kengee was still with Vitani, and Malka's anxiety grew. He was caring for his friend's daughter and she was hurt. What if Vitani died in his care?

Kijani came up with a dark brown lion at his side. The dark brown lion somewhat looked like Kijani, with the same emerald green eyes and brown mane. His nose was sharp and black.

"Where's Vitani?" The dark brown lion said breathlessly.

"She's inside. Who are you?" Malka asked.

"This is my son, Kovu." Kijani said.

"No Tama?" Malka asked. Kovu shook his head.

"Her amnesia's still there." Kovu said.

"A shame. Go on inside." Malka said. Kovu trotted inside the cave to Vitani's side. Kengee looked at Kovu.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Vitani's fiancé." Kovu answered.

"Kovu?" Vitani whispered. Kovu nuzzled Vitani.

"It's me. I'm here." Kovu whispered.

"Den you are de father?" Kengee asked. Kovu looked to Vitani.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Did you know?" Kovu whispered. Vitani shook her head. Kovu lied beside Vitani, nuzzling her.

"It'll be all right. I'm here." Kovu said gently.

"My mom isn't." Vitani whispered. Kovu saw a tear run off of Vitani's cheek.

**Hanging by a moment, as time slips away **

**What will you remember when I say goodbye?**

**Does it really matter what I leave behind? **

**Cause nothing is forever (nothing is forever)**

**Would you even care if I say goodbye? **

**If I say goodbye?**

**If I say goodbye?**

**If I say goodbye…**

**()()()**

**A/N: Another chapter with a page breaker… a bit of a sad chapter, too! **

**Next chapter: Will Tama remember her daughter? Will Vitani and Kovu's cub be okay? **

**Review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming

Chapter Fifteen: Homecoming

**TRON0602: Thank you! I was wondering if giving Tama amnesia would hinder the chapter a bit… it's a bit cliché, truth be told. And yes, Miss Tani's pregnant, yet an exile. Damn Kula is right.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: For that tidbit of info, read on. *In my best Rafiki voice* Dat is de ding about amnesia, it be vedy dricky, no? *Normal voice* and I'm glad you like Kijani. You never know about him and Zira… :) Thank you for reviewing**

**Whoa it's fandoms: EASY THERE, it's okay. Vitani's pregnant with another cub… and yes, my run-in with Rafiki is over and I'm alive! **

**Robert Downey Jr94: Read on and you'll find out about Tani and Kovu's cubs… :)And yes, poor Tama. Thank you for your review. **

**Random: I'll keep writing on, no problem there :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**Hunter305414: It's no big deal you haven't reviewed until now :) I understand being busy as hell. I'm just glad you reviewed and I'm sure your questions about everything will be answered in this chapter :)**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention, Kijani means "green" in Swahili and Kibuluu means "blue." I thought it fit. And Kijani's "voice" actor is Seth McFarlane and Kibuluu's is Robert Patterson. **

**Another note: seeing as last chapter was EXTREMELY SAD, I had this be a little more hopeful, also, I am introducing Malka's daughter, Kazai. Kazai is a Japanese name, and I don't know the meaning of it, but her voice actor is Carrie Underwood. And I sped up Kula's pregnancy a touch, she's showing now. **

**That's it; all of you enjoy the chapter now!**

_oOoOo_

Kula was pacing. Her stomach was low, showing all signs of a pregnancy halfway done. Suddenly a kick to the ribs from a cub made Kula stop pacing. She glanced at her stomach and smiled.

"Within a couple months, you'll be born. Within a couple months, your mommy will be the Queen of Pride Rock, and my little boy will be the Prince. We will replace Tama and her ilk." Kula said.

"Kula, Kibuluu has sent word." Dotty appeared.

"Of what?" Kula asked.

"Vitani stayed with Malka's pride in the mountains. Apparently she has been hurt. Tama still has no recollection of her daughter." Dotty said.

"Good. Everything is going to plan. Now it's time to act on Tojo. He also has to be hurt." Kula said.

"You want one of our lionesses to beg for his help?" Dotty asked.

"Yes, of course. Go!" Kula ordered Dotty. Dotty left the insane lioness. Kula lied down, her eyes closing. She imagined what her son looked like. He had Tojo's eyes, but Kula's pelt. His nose was black and sharp like his grandfather's. She smiled.

_Soon enough, Giza. Soon enough. _Kula thought.

_oOoOo_

Tojo was sitting with Tama, whose injuries were still recovering. Her amnesia, though, was still there.

"So, do you remember any more today?" Tojo asked.

"No. Tojo, what if my memory's permanently gone?" Tama asked her mate.

"Tama, don't talk like that! Your memory isn't gone. Rafiki said these things take time." Tojo said. _And I hope to God it's true! _Tojo thought.

"I'm starting to get frustrated, though!" Tama yelled out. She screamed then she sighed. The lionesses surrounded their Queen.

"Is everything all right?" One lioness asked.

"Why'd you scream?" Another said.

"Leave her be! She's frustrated and can't run, so she screamed! Is that a problem?" Simba said as he appeared. The lionesses backed off and Simba nuzzled his sister. Tama sighed raggedly.

"This isn't fair…" Tama sobbed. A tear ran off her cheek. Tojo and Simba started comforting the crying Queen when a limping lioness appeared. The three lions looked to the newcomer. Her fur was a grayish cream in color. Her eyes were red.

"What happened?" Tojo asked.

"My mate… he trapped near the northern border! We were just trying to pass through to the Borderlands…" The lioness said, her eyes wide.

"I'll go help. I'll be right back." Tojo licked Tama's cheek. Tama purred a bit.

"Be careful. I love you." Tama said.

"I love you, too, Tam'." Tojo said as he followed the grayish cream colored lioness through the Pridelands and to the border.

_oOoOo_

Kovu emerged from the cave, his face looking weary. Malka and Kijani looked to the dark colored lion. Kengee emerged behind the dark colored lion, followed by Vitani. Vitani sat alongside Kovu, nuzzling into his mane.

"We're okay." Vitani said softly.

"That's great… wait 'we?'" Malka asked.

"Does this 'we' mean you and Kovu?" Kijani asked. Vitani and Kovu looked to each other and smiled.

"Sort of." Kovu said.

"We're pregnant." Vitani said. Kijani's eyes widened, as did Malka's.

"Pregnant?" Malka asked.

"That's what I said, Uncle Malka," Vitani paused, looking to the south, "and it's time I go home." Vitani said.

"_We _go home." Kovu corrected with a smile. Vitani giggled.

"So, I'm going to be a grandfather?" Kijani asked Kovu.

"That you will be. Dad, I know your home is here, but Mom, she wants to see you. Really bad." Kovu said.

"I want to see her too. Malka?" Kijani asked his King.

"Well, I suppose that Kazai can pick up some slack. She should learn how to patrol if she is to be Queen." Malka said, thinking fondly of his daughter. Vitani smiled.

"Best of luck, Uncle Malka. I'll visit." Vitani promised.

"You better. Your mother is like my sister, so you better come back with that little bundle of joy." Malka said with a smile.

"I promise I will." Vitani said with a chuckle. Malka smiled broadly.

"Just like your mother." Malka said. Kovu and Vitani looked to Kijani.

"Ready?" Vitani asked.

"As always." Kijani said. The three lions left the Mountain King with a smile. Kazai, a dusty gold lioness like her grandmother and father with black ear tufts like Malka, approached her father.

"So, you're finally letting me patrol?" Kazai asked, her light violet eyes amazed.

"That I am. But you have to be careful." Malka said, nuzzling his daughter.

_oOoOo_

Tojo and the lioness ran to the northern border then stopped. Tojo looked around.

"Where's your mate?" The King of the Pridelands asked.

"He's nonexistent, Tojo." The lioness said. She directed her red gaze to him. Lionesses appeared behind her. _Outsider _lionesses to be exact. Tojo roared.

"You bitch…" Tojo growled.

"Get him." The lioness said. Three lionesses jumped onto the King of the Pridelands. Tojo tried to shake them to no avail. Teeth and claws found his flesh and muscle, making the King roar in pain.

_Help me… someone please help me. _Tojo thought as blood poured from his wounds.

_oOoOo_

Kijani, Kovu and Vitani were near the northern border when they heard a loud roar. Vitani's ears shot up.

"Dad!" She yelled, running towards the roar.

"'Tani, wait!" Kovu yelled, running after his fiancée. Kijani, not wanting either to be hurt, ran after the couple.

Vitani saw the Outsiders clawing and ripping at Tojo. She let out a roar, shaking the very foundation of the earth. The Outsiders stopped, seeing the Pridelander Princess, her tail switching in anger and her muscles rippling.

"You all have three seconds before I roar again and have the patrols here." Vitani growled.

"You're bluffing." One said.

"One…" Vitani said slowly.

"Dania, she's not bluffing…" Another said.

"Two…" Vitani said.

"Let's just go!" Another lioness yelled.

"Three!" Vitani yelled. She then let out a roar again, Kijani and Kovu at her side. She saw Simba and Kopa approach as well out of the corner of her eye.

"She's not bluffing! Run!" The leader of the lionesses said. The Outsiders ran from the scene and Vitani trotted to her father's side, nuzzling him.

"Dad?" Vitani asked.

"Hi, baby girl." Tojo said with a smile. Vitani sighed.

"You're okay." Vitani said.

"Ah, it was only five minutes. No big deal." Tojo stood up with a groan. Vitani nuzzled her father.

"Five minutes with Outlanders can mean life or death. You forget, I was raised with them." Vitani said.

"That's true, but you're still you." Tojo smiled.

"Let's get back to Pride Rock," Simba said, looking to Vitani, "I don't know how your mom will feel about you… her memory's still not back." Simba said softly.

"I'm still coming home. I have my reasons for that which I will explain later, but I want to be home." Vitani said. Kopa smiled at his cousin.

"Great, because Moto and I need an opinion for the wedding ceremony. Kiara's ideas are okay, so are Rikala's but…" Kopa said.

"I understand. C'mon, we'll walk and talk, cousin." Vitani said, stepping in line with her cousin. Kopa and Vitani walked ahead of the others. Tojo looked to Kijani.

"Nice to see you're okay, 'Jani." Tojo said.

"Thanks. Malka's giving me a break, so I wanted to see Zira." Kijani smiled, thinking of Zira. Kovu smiled at his father.

"You really love her." Kovu said.

"I always did. She put on a façade with Scar when I came into the picture and treated Nuka as my own." Kijani said.

"I remember how happy you made Zira. She's missed you, and I bet she'll be happy to see you." Tojo said.

"So…wait a minute. You're Kovu's father, aren't you?" Simba asked. Kijani gave the golden lion a wide smile.

"I am. You must be Mufasa's boy." Kijani said. Simba smiled.

"You know? I like you already." Simba said.

_oOoOo_

Tama started panicking after an hour. Nala, Sarabi, Rikala, and Kiara tried calming down the Queen of the Pridelands to no avail.

"I'm so worried about him! I can't lose him!" Tama burst.

"Tama, calm down. He'll be fine." Nala said.

"If I know Tojo, he can fight off the best of the best." Sarabi smiled at her daughter.

"Aunt Tama, Uncle Tojo will be okay." Rikala said, her ruby eyes shining. Kiara nodded in agreement with her sister.

"You're damn right he's okay." Simba said from behind the lionesses. Tama and the lionesses turned to the golden lion. Kopa and Vitani appeared, then Tojo, Kijani, and Kovu. Tama glared at Vitani.

"What are you doing back?" Tama asked.

"Tama! Cool it!" Tojo said, looking at his mate. Tama looked at Tojo.

"Vitani saved Tojo's life. There was an Outsider attack." Kovu said, sticking up for his fiancée.

"Another one?" Tama asked. Her demeanor went from angry to concerned.

"If it weren't for our daughter, I could be dead right now." Tojo said matter-of-factly. Tama looked to Vitani. She stood up and limped to Vitani.

"I'm sorry. I should've believed you. What made you come back?" Tama asked.

"I'm pregnant. I want my baby born in my pride. I want my mom to help me have my baby." Vitani said. Tama was taken aback, looking at Vitani. She smiled.

"That's wonderful news. My memory's still not clear, but I'll try. For my grandchild's sake." Tama said.

"Thank you. I love you, Mom. I hope you know that." Vitani said. Tama nodded.

"I know that. I love you, too." Tama said.

"Now that that's settled, Tama you need to rest _now_." Sarabi said. Tama rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Mother." Tama said. Vitani held back a giggle but she smiled. Tama smiled at Vitani back and limped to her designated spot. She lied down.

"And now, since our daughter's back, maybe she should try her paw at being Queen, you know, to give Sarabi a break." Tojo said. Sarabi smiled.

"It's a good idea." Sarabi agreed. Vitani looked to her father.

"Are you insane? I can't be interim Queen. I barely remember my queenly lessons." Vitani said.

"We'll guide you." Simba said with a smile.

"You have many lions and lionesses who will help you through." Sarabi said.

"Me included." Tama smiled at Vitani. Vitani sighed.

"Okay. Just don't judge too harshly when I screw up for the first time." Vitani said.

"There's our girl." Kovu said, nuzzling his fiancée.

"Every Queen makes mistakes." Sarabi said with a smile. Vitani smiled.

"Thanks." Vitani said. Kijani smiled.

"Has anyone seen Zira?" Kijani asked.

"Out with the hunting party. It should be back soon, Kijani." Sarabi smiled. Kijani sighed.

"We've waited a few years. What's a couple more hours, right?" Kijani asked.

"Until then, maybe you can go patrol with Kovu." Vitani suggested. Kovu was taken aback.

"Patrolling is for Kings and second-in-command lions. I'm not the interim King." Kovu said.

"But you will be King one day. I'm the oldest, remember? Go." Vitani said. Kovu scoffed.

"You're a slave driver." Kovu smiled.

"You know it. Kijani?" Vitani asked.

"On it. I'll teach him all I know." Kijani said. Kovu and Kijani went down the path to Pride Rock. Vitani smiled a bit. Zazu landed next to her.

"Vitani! It's nice to see you've returned." Zazu said. Vitani smiled at Zazu.

"And she is interim Queen, so you might want to show her what to do." Sarabi suggested. Zazu smiled.

"I would be honored, milady." Zazu bowed to Vitani.

"Oh, and add what to do while she's pregnant." Rikala smirked at her cousin. Vitani gave an electric blue stare into Rikala's ruby orbs, and then smiled.

"Maybe what _not _to do while I'm pregnant." Vitani said. Zazu nodded.

"Very well, let's be off, milady!" Zazu flew off and Vitani followed the hornbill.

Tama smiled at her daughter and Zazu. Tojo cocked his head in curiosity.

"Remembering a bit?" Tojo asked.

"A little. Enough to know she wasn't lying." Tama said.

_oOoOo_

"Nekana! Report, _now!_" Kula roared. The grayish cream lioness shrunk back.

"Vitani returned. She roared for help. Four lions appeared." Nekana said.

"Who were the four lions?" Kula asked.

"Simba, Kopa, Kovu, and a gray lion I've never seen before." Nekana said.

"Gray? Did he have a brown mane like Kovu?" Nekana nodded at Kula's question. Kula roared in anger.

"Damn it… Kijani. Kijani was the one who caused my father's upset. He thought that the cub inside Zira was his… It was Kijani's." Kula said.

"_We're just having a disagreement." Tojo said. He pushed past the King and Queen. Kula started crying. Scar trotted to his daughter's side. _

"_Oh, darling Kula, my sweet, sweet Princess. Tojo just doesn't understand, love." Scar said. _

"_Daddy, he said you were a terrible King!" Kula sobbed. Zira walked up to her stepdaughter. _

"_Tojo is ignorant. Let him be, I mean, you two won't have to rule after I have my… I mean," Zira looked at Scar with a smile, "_our_ son."_

Kula growled at the memory. Zira had slipped up in her language. Kovu was definitely not Scar's son, yet Scar had named him heir if Kula couldn't handle the pressure.

"My Queen?" Nekana asked softly.

"Kijani is a threat. Get Kibuluu in here, now!" Kula demanded.

"Milady, Kibuluu has already returned to the Pridelands. He said something about 'getting even' with Tama." Nekana said. Kula smiled.

"That's it…" Kula chuckled evilly. Nekana made a quick exit, leaving the Queen of the Outlands to herself.

**A/N: So, Kovu and Tani's cub is okay, and Tani's back in the Pridelands! YAY GOOD NEWS!**

**Bad news is, what is Kibuluu going to do to "get even" with Tama? I mean, Tama's hurt, so she can't easily defend herself.**

**So, we have a partial cliffhanger. But I'm not on coffee this time, so I'm not going to run into a wall chasing a monkey. *Background, Rafiki: MANDRILL!* Whatever! Oh dear God himself… I'm talking to a cartoon mandrill. Is this normal for fanfiction writers?**

***Gets smacked with Rafiki's stick* DAMN IT ALL, QUIT ASSAULTING PEOPLE WITH THAT THING!**


	16. Chapter 16: Wounds that Never Heal

Chapter Sixteen: Wounds that Won't Seem to Heal

**Whoa it's fandoms: Rafiki has been dealt with… Thanks to TRON0602… And for your question, check your PM box. And WHAAAAAAAAT? HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? Lol enjoy the chapter.**

**Hunter305414: Ok, good. Everything is basically falling into place, yes, with the drastic something happening, you might just want to read on! And YAY! You can read my story, I like your reviews :) Enjoy the chapter. **

**Robert Downey Jr94: *Bows* Why thank you, my standup career will go somewhere after all! Yes, Kibuluu is supposed to rape our beloved Tama, but read on and enjoy the chapter. **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Yep! Tojo's lucky to have his baby girl, isn't he? Kula shouldn't hurt Kijani, I don't think that Zira would let that happen! And Tama treating Vitani well, yes it's good. For her memory, read on and enjoy the chapter!**

**TRON602: Thank GOD! Mind hitting Rafiki again? :D So I made it obvious what Kibuluu plans to do? DAMN IT ALL! Oh well. And truth be told, I'll use Hafsa, but I don't know how yet, so please be patient and enjoy the chapter :)**

"Are you sure that you want to be left alone?" Sarabi asked Tama. The golden-eyed lioness smiled.

"I'm sure. I think some time alone will do me good." Sarabi bumped heads with her daughter, then Tojo did the same.

"Ok. We'll go greet the hunters, you just stay put." Tojo said.

"I have a broken leg, what else can I do?" Tama asked playfully. Tojo chuckled.

"See you soon, Tam'." Tojo said as he and Sarabi left the Queen in the peace and quiet. She sighed.

"Quiet at last." Tama lied her head down, closing her eyes. She heard a chuckle and her head shot up. She saw Kibuluu approaching her.

"Hello, Queenie. How are you today?" Kibuluu asked.

"I'm fine, Kibuluu." Tama felt fear pour through her body. What was he doing in the main cave? If Simba caught the rogue's scent, Kibuluu would be dead. Kibuluu shook his blackish blue mane. His sky blue eyes were fiery, but there was another intention within them. Tama's heart started pounding. She was defenseless.

"So, no asking me how I am?" Kibuluu asked. Tama didn't like the sound of the male's voice.

"No because I think you have an ulterior motive." Tama's tail switched.

"How did you know?" Kibuluu asked. He licked Tama's cheek and Tama reached out with her good paw and caused three scratch marks on Kibuluu's cheek.

"Oh, you _bitch_. It's a good thing you'll be long dead soon." Kibuluu chuckled.

"Who are you working with?" Tama demanded.

"Kula. My beloved former stepdaughter and my mate." Kibuluu said. Tama's eyes widened and she remembered Vitani's skepticism of Kibuluu. She roared.

"It was you! You caused the attack!" Tama realized.

"Both of them. Now shut up and be a good bitch." Kibuluu said.

_oOoOo_

Vitani and Zazu heard Tama's roar before anyone else. The Princess and the majordomo headed for Pride Rock at full speed. Vitani felt her feet and lungs simultaneously burning as she stepped onto the warm kopje. She ran into the cave to see Kibuluu beating the hell out of Tama.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Vitani roared. Kibuluu looked to Vitani and laughed.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the _prodigal _daughter of the Lovely Tama and the Handsome Tojo, formerly named Ashaki and now going by the name her adoptive mother gave her?" Kibuluu asked. Vitani roared and stepped between the large golden lion and her unconscious mother.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of this cave?" Vitani asked. Kibuluu laughed.

"Oh, dear, _dear _Vitani," Kibuluu chuckled, "The deed has been done."

"What deed?" Vitani glanced at her mother then looked back to Kibuluu.

"She's not unconscious, she's dead." Kibuluu said, an evil smile crossing his face. Vitani's heart about stopped. She looked back to her mother. Tama was breathing, but so shallow she'd be dead within minutes if untreated. Vitani glanced to Zazu, who nodded and flew off, too fast for Kibuluu's cumbersome reflexes.

"Damn bird… oh well it'll all be over soon." Kibuluu laughed, backing Vitani deeper into the cave. Vitani felt her heart pound. She closed her eyes.

_Please, Mufasa, please let Mom and me be okay. _Vitani prayed to her grandfather.

"Praying won't save you, M'dear…" Kibuluu raised a paw and smacked Vitani's neck, causing her to fly across the cave. A little blood trickled from a single wound on her neck.

"It may not save me…" Vitani said, looking at the ground, "but it will give me hope." Vitani stood and charged Kibuluu, her teeth digging into his mane, never catching his flesh or muscle, but enough that he was stunned at her outburst.

"'Tani!" Tojo called. Vitani looked up at her father and released Kibuluu, letting her father charge the lion while she ran to her mother's side.

"Mom?" Vitani asked quietly. Tama looked up at Vitani.

"I love you, Vitani." Tama said weakly.

"Mom, no. Please, no. Don't…" Vitani begged. Tama's golden eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry. But I think fate wants me to be with the Great Kings and Queens now…" Tama whispered. Muujiza burst into the cave.

"Mom!" Muujiza yelled, running to his sister and mother's side.

"Oh, 'Iza, I love you so much." Tama whispered. Tears formed in the siblings' eyes.

"I love you, too, Mom." Muujiza said. Vitani leaned into Tama's neck.

"I love you. I don't want to lose you." Vitani whispered.

"I'm afraid that it must be so." Tama whispered.

"It doesn't have to be!" Muujiza said. Right then Tojo smacked Kibuluu against the cave wall, rendering the golden lion unconscious. Tojo trotted to his family's side.

"Tama…" Tojo said, his heart aching.

"Oh, Tojo. I'm sorry." Tama whispered.

"Don't be. Just push on. Please." Tojo begged. Vitani looked up, tear stains on her cheeks.

"Dad's right. Please." Vitani whispered. Tama's eyes closed. Vitani looked her side, which was still moving.

"She's still breathing. We need to get the family here, now." Vitani hitched a breath. Tojo nuzzled Vitani.

"Why's that?" Sarabi was at the mouth of the cave. Vitani trotted to her grandmother, seeing not only the main Royal Family, but the hunting party as well.

"Only the Royal Family inside, please." Vitani said. Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kopa, Kiara, and Rikala entered the cave. Zira looked at Vitani.

"Is everything all right?" Zira asked. Vitani shook her head.

"I'll need to fill you in later." Vitani said, tears catching in her throat. Zira nuzzled the younger lioness.

"Fair enough. Go." Zira said. Vitani trotted back inside. Sarabi's tears were flowing freely, as were the rest of the family's. Vitani started sobbing. She leaned her head into her mother's neck again.

"Mommy, don't go!" Vitani burst. Her inner cub was begging for Tama to live.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. I love you all." Tama whispered hoarsely.

"We love you too, sis." Simba said. Tama smiled a little.

"Dad…" Tama breathed her last breath. Vitani started sobbing. She started going into hysterics.

"Mom, come back!" Vitani sobbed. She tried leaning into Tama again, but Tojo pulled his daughter back.

"NO! I have to be with her! SHE ISN'T DEAD!" Vitani screamed. Tojo pulled his daughter into his chest, just holding her there despite her fighting. Vitani finally gave up and sobbed into her father's chest, shaking uncontrollably. Muujiza leaned into Tojo's mane, his face just tearstained. Rikala and Kiara cried into Nala, who in turn was leaning on Simba. Kopa comforted his grandmother while nursing his own tears as well.

"Mufasa, please, guide Tama's spirit. Watch over our daughter." Sarabi prayed.

The rest of the pride came in, seeing Tama's body. They all gasped and the looks were cast to Kibuluu.

"You!" Kijani hissed. Zira held back Kijani.

"No, not now. Even though we _know _he's guilty as sin…" Zira said to her former lover.

"What's wrong Kijani? Upset I took Kenya and made a daughter with her like you did?" Kibuluu taunted. Kiara roared.

"That's it! You may have created me, but you _are not my father_!" Kiara snapped at Kibuluu.

"Oh, Kiki," Kibuluu was cut off by Kiara's deadly ruby gaze.

"You will _not _call me that again!" Kiara roared. She left Nala's side and smacked Kibuluu, her claws digging deep into Kibuluu's nose bridge. The lion roared in pain as blood poured off his face. Kiara was shaking.

"I want to kill you. _I want to kill you_…" Kiara growled, looking back to Tama, "but I won't, because that makes me just like you."

Simba smiled through his tears at his adoptive daughter and said, "That's my girl, Kiara." Kiara smiled in pride.

"You see? Simba's my father. He raised me, shaped me into the lioness I am today, and for that, he is my father." Kiara said. Kibuluu's sky blue eyes widened.

"You incredible bitch!" Kibuluu snarled.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a ball-less pussy, like you." Kiara growled. She turned her tail and walked to her grandmother's side, nuzzling Sarabi.

The lionesses turned to Tojo. Zira walked up to Tojo.

"What should we do to him?" Zira asked.

"The penalty is death. But like my niece said, that would make us just like him. If we banish him, he'll go right back to Kula. I say we find a happy medium." Tojo said softly.

Vitani, still shaking, backed away from her father. She looked Kibuluu in the eye.

"You deserve death. No you deserve worse than! I hope you burn in hell!" Vitani roared. Sarabi left Kiara and Kopa behind her, going to Vitani's side.

"'Tani, easy love. You're not doing yourself or the baby any good." Sarabi said. Vitani sighed.

"You're right Grandma. I just never imagined I'd lose my mother this soon." Vitani whispered. Sarabi nuzzled her granddaughter.

"I'm taking her to the nursery cave to detach." Sarabi whispered to Tojo. Tojo nodded. Vitani followed her grandmother out of the cave, still sobbing heavily. Tojo returned his attention to the golden male in front of him.

"I have an idea…" Kovu growled. All eyes were on Vitani's fiancé.

"Go ahead." Tojo said.

"I say we break his leg and leave him in the Elephant Graveyard." Kovu said, his emerald green eyes angered.

"Kovu!" Zira said to her son.

"It's only fair! He was probably planning to leave Tama to die somewhere where we'd never find her, or her body!" Kovu said. Kibuluu chuckled.

"You are so sharp. Who is your father, m'boy? Scar or Kijani? Because that oaf of a lion Kijani never would have thought that up." Kibuluu snarled. Kijani growled.

"Kovu, son, don't let him get to you." Kijani said to his son. Kovu nodded.

"No problem at all. Because I do happen to have several physical similarities to Kijani." Kovu said.

"And he has his father's heart." Zira proclaimed. Kovu looked to his mother and smiled. Zira smiled back at her son.

"You know, I agree with Kovu on leaving you for dead. I think it's fair and just." Tojo said.

"As do I." Simba agreed with a sniff.

"Then shall we get the process started?" growled Zira, who leaped on Kibuluu.

_oOoOo_

In the nursery cave, which was then empty, Vitani had lied down, Sarabi lying beside her. The Princess leaned into her grandmother's chest, desperately trying to stay calm for her child's sake. She smiled sadly. Tama said she would accept Vitani back into the pride for her grandchild's, Vitani's child's, sake.

Sarabi sighed heavily. Vitani felt tears pour down her cheeks again and she leaned harder into Sarabi. Sarabi nuzzled her granddaughter.

"Oh, Vitani, I wish that I could change this for you." Sarabi said softly.

"The worst thing is that I walked in to see the attack. If I hadn't been pregnant, maybe she would still be alive." Vitani whispered.

"Vitani! Don't blame your child. Your mother was probably thinking that you were doing the right thing by holding back. She wanted, and probably still wants, you and your child to be safe." Sarabi said.

"I know, but…I can't believe it. She seemed so immortal." Vitani said.

"She was in a lot of ways. She survived a stampede and a desert as a cub, was raised in a jungle eating nothing but bugs, saved the Pridelands at your age, tried to fight off Kula to save you when you were a cub, but this is part of the Great Circle of Life. Unfortunately, there are just evil creatures that seem to speed up that process." Sarabi nuzzled Vitani, a paw going over her granddaughter's back and pulling Vitani closer to her. Vitani started sobbing.

"_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your paw through all of these years…_" Sarabi sang. Vitani's sobs became quieter, but she still hiccupped every once in awhile. Sarabi kept humming her little lullaby.

The two lionesses didn't notice the lion at the entrance of the cave. Simba watched as his mother and niece interacted in grief. Sarabi held Vitani close like she would when Simba and Tama were cubs and they had a nightmare.

"Mommy?" Simba asked his sleeping mother. Sarabi stirred, looking to her son with a smile.

"_Yes, Simba?" Sarabi asked. _

"_I had a bad dream." Simba said softly. Sarabi quickly pulled her son to her chest and let him feel her comfort. _

Simba felt tears in his eyes. _And the worst thing is that this _is _a nightmare for poor Vitani…_ he thought.

"Hey… Kibuluu's been dealt with." Simba said softly. Vitani and Sarabi looked up to the golden male. Vitani nodded, then her expression changed.

"The burial proceedings. Where do we bury her?" Vitani asked.

"Next to your grandfather, under Pride Rock. Rafiki will bless her as she moves on to the next life. Then we grieve. We comfort each other." Sarabi said.

"What of the throne? Will Dad keep it for the time being until I'm old enough or am I taking over now?" Vitani asked.

"Most likely, Tojo will take over for now until your lessons are done." Simba said.

"But Mom…Mom hadn't begun training me yet. Who'll train me?" Vitani asked.

"We all will. I was once Queen, and I can show you your role as one." Sarabi said, nuzzling Vitani.

"Try not to worry too much, the only thing you have to worry about is yourself and the cub inside you. Those things are the most important. You'll need to be scheduled with Rafiki for a checkup, but with the circumstances…" Simba said.

"Maybe he'll make exceptions and stay here for a bit." Sarabi suggested. Simba nodded. Vitani leaned back into Sarabi and sighed.

"This is so much." Vitani whispered.

"But we will be right here with you through everything." Simba said, walking up to Vitani and nuzzling her. Vitani bumped heads with her uncle.

_oOoOo_

Later on that night, the Pride buried Tama next to her father. Vitani sat between her father and brother, amazingly dry-eyed, but hurting inside. She often leaned on Tojo for support, which he gave to his daughter.

"Let de Great Kings and Queen lead Queen Tama's soul do salvation," Rafiki said to the heavens, "and let Mufasa guide his grieving family for yet another young death. Tonight, we say goodbye to the Savior Queen, Tama. _Mamela_." Rafiki said.

"_Mamela_." The rest of the pride repeated.

"_Mamela_…" Vitani whispered. She looked to the stars and swore she saw a large lion with a small cub. Her heart ached and her tears started afresh.

_I love you, Mom. And I know you'll always be here to guide me. _Vitani prayed.

**A/N: *Sniffles* Oh my God. Who else had a box of tissues on hand? *Blows nose and hears Timon and Pumbaa in the background sobbing* Timon? Pumbaa…? Oh, get over here you two! *Timon and Pumbaa fling themselves into my arms, we all sob together***

**Timon: Damn Kibuluu! I hope he gets eaten, like Scar did!**

**Pumbaa and me: Same here! *We all start crying again***

**Simba: *Sighs* oh God a hard chapter. But, I'll close it for Music, who seems to be comforting herself with Timon and Pumbaa as well… Where will the Pridelands go from here? How will Kula strike? Review and stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17: O Child, My Child

Chapter Seventeen: O Child, My Child

***Holding cup of coffee as I roll in, eyes red and puffy* Oh, is it that time again? *Yawns* God rough couple of days. Still can't believe Tama's gone. Timon and Pumbaa have been staying at my place, and they BOTH SNORE! Anyway, review responses:**

**Robert Downey Jr94: Simba's a great hugger, isn't he? Anyway, yes Tama's family and pride will be grieving. Being speechless is okay. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. **

**TRON0602: YAY KALI! Good for him! I just thought of this, but in some convoluted way, Kali and Tama are related in an alternate universe to our alternate universes… eh I guess that's the sleep deprivation talkin'. As for Nurisha being Vitani's cub, read the chapter :)**

**Whoa it's fandoms: I cried when I wrote it! **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: You're exactly right! Kula is as much to blame as Kibuluu. It is sad. Vitani got Tama back just to lose her. But you might enjoy this chapter a bit more. **

_oOoOo_

Months passed since Tama's death. Kula wanted to birth her cubs before she attacked, and that she had.

Kula emerged from her cave early in the morning. She stretched her sore muscles from being up with her cubs, now all two months old. She had had three cubs, two male, one female.

The female looked exactly like Tojo with Kula's eyes. Kula had named her Kweli, for the truth in her red eyes. Kweli was the do-gooder, often tattling on her brothers.

One of the males looked exactly like Kula with Tojo's eyes. Kula named him Giza, for he seemed to have some darkness in his soul.

The other male, the eldest male, was surprising. He had Scar's pelt color, nose, and eye color, but his hair tuft was bi-colored red and black. Kula named him Damu, for the pure blood of Scar seemed to run in his veins.

"Mommy!" Kweli ran out of the cave and hid behind her mother's leg. Damu and Giza were shortly behind, glaring at their sister.

"Now, now, what is it?" Kula asked.

"Kweli started it!" Damu proclaimed.

"She woke us up!" Giza complained.

"Kweli, you know that the boys need their rest." Kula said.

"But, Mom…" Kweli said.

"No 'buts' young lady, now go back inside the cave and think about what you've done." Kula said. Kweli lowered her head and went back inside the den. Damu and Giza smiled at their mother.

"Now, breakfast, boys?" Kula asked. Both boys smiled and nodded vigorously.

"I thought so. I'll get some field mice for you." Kula said, leaving her boys at the cave entrance.

_oOoOo_

Vitani woke up when her cub seemed to dropkick her in the ribs. She groaned.

"Ow…" Vitani complained. Kovu woke up next to her.

"You okay? It's not time, is it?" Kovu asked.

"No, your cub decided to dropkick me in the ribs." Vitani said, standing up and shaking out her fur. Kovu chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I did that with my mom a lot when she was pregnant with me." Kovu said.

"I figured! Now you can go on back to sleep." Vitani licked Kovu's cheek. Kovu smiled and fell asleep again. She rolled her eyes and left the cave, traveling to the top of Pride Rock, finding Muujiza alone. He looked tired with dark circles under his handsome eyes.

"'Iza?" Vitani asked. Muujiza looked to his sister.

"Hey, 'Tani." Muujiza tried to smile.

"You thought about her?" Vitani asked, making her way to her brother and sat next to him.

"It's hard to believe Mom's gone." Muujiza said, looking to the horizon.

"I know. I still expect her to sneak up on us at any second, telling us this was her job." Vitani said with a slight smile.

"Me too. Is it weird my pain has gotten worse?" Muujiza asked.

"It always gets worse before it gets better. At least, that's what Grandma says." Vitani said.

"I know, but it seems to be overbearing." Muujiza said softly.

"It is. At least you're not pregnant. You grieve, but you have to eat so that your child survives, not because you're hungry. At least I didn't have morning sickness." Vitani said.

"You have something to look forward to, 'Tani. I don't. I don't have a wonderful mate-to-be, or a cub on the way. I'm alone." Muujiza broke into tears. Vitani nuzzled her brother.

"'Iza, you're not alone. You're never alone. I'm here. Dad's here. Uncle Simba, Grandma, Aunt Nala, Kopa, Kiara, Rikala, the pride, they're here. You'll never be alone." Vitani said. Muujiza leaned into his sister and cried. Vitani shushed her brother, softly humming their mother's lullaby to them, trying to calm him down.

Suddenly, Vitani felt water rush down her legs.

"Uh, 'Iza? My water broke." Vitani said softly. Muujiza looked at his sister.

"All right. C'mon, go on to the birthing cave. I'll go get Grandma and Aunt Nala." Muujiza said, rushing down the side of Pride Rock. Vitani slowly made her way down the path, a contraction making walking extremely painful. She winced as she entered the nursery cave, circling and lying down. She licked her paw nervously, her heart pounding.

_Oh, Mom, please be with me. Please help me get through this. _Vitani prayed. Sarabi and Nala burst into the cave at lightning speed.

"Don't worry, the Calvary has arrived!" Sarabi said.

"And we'll be here with you through it all." Nala smiled, her dark cobalt eyes happy at the prospective of being a great-aunt.

"Thanks you two." Vitani burst into tears.

_oOoOo_

The lionesses went about their daily routine while Vitani gave birth. The males, along with Zira, Kiara, and Rikala, were waiting at Pride Rock. Zira watched as her son paced back and forth.

"Kovu, calm down. It'll all be okay." Zira said.

"I can't help it, Mom. It's my fiancée and my cub." Kovu said.

"You're mother's right, son." Kijani's voice was even, and the lion had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Kovu, Zira's right, so is Kijani." Rikala said. She had previously discovered Kijani's ties to her, and had a hard time believing the lion was her father.

"Kovu, why don't you sit, and I'll go inside and check on Vitani?" Kiara asked. Myota nodded.

"It might be better if you have a report, bro." Myota said. Kovu sighed and sat next to Tojo.

"Fine. Thanks Kiki." Kovu said.

"Not a problem." Kiara went inside the nursery. Kijani looked to Rikala.

"Rikala, I think you helped him out a bit." Kijani smiled.

"Thanks." Rikala said, leaning on Nuka. Nuka smiled.

"I guess now's a good as time as ever, Rikkie." Nuka said.

"What?" Simba asked, looking from his adoptive daughter to Nuka.

"I guess you're right," Rikala sighed, looking to her father, then Zira, then Kijani, "how do you all like the idea of being grandparents?" Rikala asked. Simba's jaw dropped. Zira's red eyes lit up. Kijani's eyes widened.

"Grandparents?" Simba asked.

"Yeah. Daddy, I'm pregnant. I know that I should've waited, but Nuka and I are getting married next week and all…" Rikala trailed off. Zira smiled and nuzzled Nuka, then Rikala.

"Oh, congratulations, you two!" Zira said. Kovu smiled and looked to Nuka.

"Congrats, bro." Kovu said.

"Hey, you'll be having your own here soon, so I get some practice in before mine comes!" Nuka smiled. Laughter erupted from the group.

Kiara returned, a smile on her face.

"Everything's okay. It's a normal birth. Vitani's contractions are getting closer and closer together. Just be patient Kovu." Kiara said, resuming her spot next to Myota.

"Fine." Kovu said, lying down in shame. Rikala beamed at Kiara.

"I gave them the news." Rikala said. Kiara smiled at Rikala.

"Oh, good, how did Daddy take it?" Kiara looked to Simba, who still looked shell-shocked.

"Grandfather… I'm going to be a grandfather." Simba whispered. Rikala laughed.

"That's right." Rikala said.

_oOoOo_

Hours passed and Vitani's contractions were literally on top of each other. She roared in pain.

"Easy, love. You're about to crown." Sarabi soothed. Nala nuzzled Vitani.

"You're doing great, 'Tani." Nala encouraged. Vitani whimpered in pain.

"Okay, the cub's crowning, Vitani! Push!" Sarabi encouraged. Vitani pushed, groaning slightly. She let out a gasp after pushing.

"Again!" Sarabi said. Vitani sucked in a breath and pushed again.

"Great job, Vitani." Nala said.

"The cub's almost here. One more good push and it'll be here." Sarabi encouraged. Vitani pushed again, and Sarabi quickly lifted the cub and set it between its mother's paws. Vitani cleaned the cub off, finding a girl and Sarabi gasped. Nala and Vitani looked to the Ex-Queen.

"What? What is it?" Vitani asked.

"She looks _exactly _like Jolina!" Sarabi said. Vitani looked to her cub, a nice beige in color with a reddish pink nose, with even the same eyeshades as Jolina from what she had heard about the lioness. The only difference to be told between her cub and Jolina for now was the tail tuft, which her cub's was dark brown like her father's mane.

"You're right. She does look like Jolina." Vitani whispered with a smile.

"What's her name?" Nala asked her niece.

"What else? Jolina, but I think I'll call her JJ." Vitani said.

Sarabi went to retrieve Kovu, leaving Nala and Vitani with JJ. Sarabi reentered seconds later, Kovu behind her. He looked to Vitani.

"A girl?" Kovu asked breathlessly. Vitani nodded.

"Come meet your daughter." Vitani said with a smile. The dark lion walked to Vitani and the bundle in her arms.

"Oh, 'Tani she's beautiful." Kovu said with a smile.

"Grandma says she looks exactly like Jolina." Vitani said.

Kovu raised his eyebrows and said, "Really? Then let me guess you named her Jolina."

"Yeah. You don't mind?" Vitani asked.

"Well, it fits her already." Kovu said.

"If it helps, I'm calling her JJ." Vitani said.

"JJ. Hello little JJ, I'm your daddy. And I'm never letting something bad happen to you." Kovu said. JJ opened her eyes, revealing soft blue eyes, only a shade lighter than her mother's. Kovu and Vitani smiled as JJ batted at her father's nose.

"I think she knows." Vitani nuzzled Kovu.

_oOoOo_

Nala emerged with a smile on her face. The group looked to Nala.

"A healthy baby girl. Her name is Jolina." Nala said.

"Jolina? That's the name of Vitani's great-great grandmother." Tojo said.

"Well, that's the reason Vitani named her after Jolina. JJ looks almost exactly like her." Nala smiled.

"This I have to see." Tojo said.

"Wait up Dad!" Muujiza said, following his dad. The King and Prince walked into the birthing cave to see Vitani with Kovu and their daughter. Tojo smiled.

"Oh, sweetie…" Tojo whispered. Vitani looked up to her father.

"Come see her, Dad." Vitani insisted. Tojo walked up to his granddaughter, looking at her with a smile.

"She's beautiful, 'Tani." Tojo said. JJ opened her eyes, revealing the light, soft blue color they were to her grandfather. Tojo smiled. Muujiza walked over, looking at his niece.

"I see why her name's Jolina!" Muujiza chuckled. JJ batted at first Tojo's nose, then Muujiza's, like she was identifying them as her family. The family laughed.

Rafiki walked in alongside Libya, who had been staying with the shaman following illness. Tojo beamed at his mother.

"Mom, come meet your great-granddaughter." Tojo said. Libya trotted over to her family, seeing her first great-grandchild.

"Oh, sweetheart she's beautiful." Libya told Vitani.

"Thanks, Grammy." Vitani said to Libya. Rafiki made his way to the family, laying his eyes upon JJ.

"She's almost a carbon copy of Jolina." Rafiki said.

"Well, I did name her Jolina after my great-great-grandmother." Vitani smiled.

"Dere's only slight differences. But dey be so slight, it's hard do distinguish dem." Rafiki said.

"I don't care, as long as she's healthy, I don't care." Kovu said, nuzzling Vitani.

"I think fate be smiling upon de Pridelands. With de birth of Jolina II, destiny begins anew, only a brighter future ahead." Rafiki smiled at Vitani. Vitani smiled back.

"You're right. JJ will be a great Queen one day." Vitani said.

"So, we'll have de presentation domorrow den?" Rafiki asked.

"Of course." Vitani said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kovu asked, smiling at his daughter.

Zazu flew in hurriedly, panting. He landed on Tojo's shoulder.

"Sire, Kula has had your cubs." Zazu said.

"Really? How many cubs? What genders?" Tojo asked.

"One female, two males. Triplets, sire! Triplets!" Zazu cried.

"We have to save them." Vitani said. All in the room turned to Vitani, looks of pain on their faces.

"You all have to admit you wouldn't wish Kula being a mother upon any cub. Those three cubs need to be _here_." Vitani said.

"How do we go about this?" Tojo asked. Right then, the clouds built and the rain started.

"Kula thinks we're weak without Mom. Send most of the lionesses to a battlefield to meet Kula's pride, then send a small team to save the cubs." Vitani said.

"Then shall I tell Kula that we must settle this?" Zazu asked.

"Yes! Go do so." Vitani said. Zazu flew off, headed for the Outlands.

Tojo and Muujiza left, leaving Libya, Sarabi, Vitani, Kovu and Rafiki.

"Rafiki?" Vitani asked.

"Yes, Vitani?" Rafiki asked.

"Is it possible for me to go, too?" Vitani asked.

"You just gave birth, dear!" Sarabi said.

"Yes, but I need to see Kula defeated. For Mom. Grandma…" Vitani said to Sarabi.

"Well, it be possible, because I have a fruit dat will feed JJ while you're gone." Rafiki said.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." Vitani said.

"I am too." Kovu said.

"Then Sarabi, Rafiki and I will stay here with JJ. Just come back safe." Libya begged her granddaughter.

"I will. I promise." Libya lied down and Vitani set her daughter between Libya's front legs. Kovu and Vitani stood up, and Vitani sighed.

"Are you sure you should fight?" Sarabi asked.

"Kula trained a killing machine… and I'll show her how well her training worked." Vitani smiled at her grandmother. Sarabi smiled back.

"Be careful. You have a daughter to come home to now." Sarabi said.

"We will." Kovu said, nuzzling Vitani. The new parents left their newborn daughter in the care of her great-grandmothers, walking out into the rain, fully prepared to watch the bloodshed.

Vitani and Kovu followed the main group, staying in the back so Tojo wouldn't see them. Kiara, Myota, Rikala, and Nuka caught up with them.

"What's going on? Vitani didn't you just give birth?" Rikala asked.

"Aren't you pregnant, Rikala?" Kovu retorted for his fiancée. Vitani smiled.

"I know. What are you four doing?" Vitani said.

"We're going to rescue Tojo's cubs while the battle goes on." Kiara said.

"Tojo thought if we came in, the cubs would be more willing to come with us." Myota said.

"He was right to think so." Vitani said.

The four lions looked up. Nuka sighed.

"Time to split. See you soon." Nuka said.

"Be careful." Vitani and Kovu said in unison.

"You too." Kiara and Myota said as they split off with Rikala and Nuka. Vitani looked forward.

"So this is really happening." Vitani said.

"It is. But we will get through it together." Kovu said.

_oOoOo_

Kula left her cubs in the care of Dotty and lead her lionesses to war. They walked through the mud that the rains had created, effectively scaring off all the animals with her pride's fearsome appearance. She saw Tojo's pride before her, and she smiled.

_They're nothing without their Queen! And I mean me… _Kula thought with a growl.

Tojo stopped his pride. Kula found a rock and stepped up on it, looking down at Tojo.

"It's going to be over, Tojo! I've dreamed of nothing else!" Kula growled.

"You need a hobby, bitch!" Zira burst.

"You have a chance, Kula. Give me my cubs and go home and live, or fight and die." Tojo said.

"I am home…" Kula growled.

_No, you aren't_. Vitani thought from the back of her pride. She and Kovu looked to each other.

"_ATTACK!_" Kula roared.

**A/N: So, the fight is to ensue… next chapter. Am I just slightly evil or what? *Timon and Pumbaa emerge from their room with a yawn* Oh, hey guys, how'd you sleep?**

**Timon: It's kinda hard to sleep when you're writing. Do ya know you talk when you write?**

**Me: I do. But that's only to read it back to myself, so I know what to cut and what to keep. **

**Pumbaa: That seems fair… but why aren't we in the final battle? **

**Me: I'm going to make up for your absence in this story with the next story. Don't worry. **

**Timon: ZIRA STOLE MY LINE! **

**Me: Don't make me sick Rafiki on you. **

**Timon: So he can assault me with his stick? I'll break it!**

**Me: I gave him a steel pipe to use on you. He and I figured out our differences. **

***Rafiki bursts into the room, steel pipe in hand***

**Timon and Pumbaa: OH S***! *They run away, Rafiki close behind them***

**Me: Yes! Finally… anyway, what will happen in the battle? Will Kula be victorious, or will she fail? Will Kiara, Myota, Rikala, and Nuka retrieve Tojo and Kula's cubs? Review and stay tuned! **

**Timon: NO! BAD RAFIKI! BAD RAFIKI! **

**Pumbaa: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! **

***Rafiki cackles* **

**Me: *Dying of laughter* NOW I realize how fun that is! GO RAFIKI! *Whacked over the head with a paw, turns to see Simba* OW! DAMMIT! What was that for? **

**Simba: *Smiles* I just wanted to see how fun it is to hit someone in the head. **

**Me: *grabs wrench* I'll show you fun…**

**Simba: I should've thought **_that _**through…**


End file.
